Heart Aint A Brain
by GhostJordan
Summary: Sequel to The Clean Sheet...What happens about a year and a half later after The Heartbreakers, Ashton Taylor and Danja leave the WWE...**I suck at titles soo thanks Chris Brown lol*
1. Chapter 1

**One Year After The Heartbreakers were taken off the WWE Roster**

Monique Show

"Today on the Monique Show as we said earlier it's wrestling week so introducing former WWE Diva's and Unified Tag Team Champions and newly Impact Wrestling Tag Team, Television and Knockout Champions, The Heartbreakers Ashton Taylor and Danja!" Monique said introducing the two women.

Ashton and Danja stepped out from the elevator as their old WWE theme Guilty by Design blared through the speakers with both of their titles secured on each shoulder and the crowd started to clap. They were greeted by Rodney so that he could help them down the stairs. Kelly Kelly and Melina were sitting on the couch already and stood up when they saw them. Danja ran over to Kelly and hugged her. Ashton slowly walked over and gave Melina a strong handshake. Kelly noticed that Ashton had dyed her hair a lighter brown color as she hugged her. They finally all sat down and waited for the crowd to die down.

"The Heartbreakers…Kelly Kelly….Melina…four fierce female wrestlers…how does it feel being here with them again Kelly?" Monique asked.

"It feels great I mean when I first met them we all hated each other but then again they hated all of the Divas and over time we've became friends and I miss them in the WWE" Kelly said.

"Aw Barbie I miss you too!" Ashton said smiling at her.

"What about you Melina?" Monique asked her.

"They provided great competition and they were good at what they did so I miss the competitiveness that they gave all of the Divas to do better" Melina said.

"Well that's good so Ashton…Danja what caused you two to leave the WWE?" Monique asked.

"Well when we had our last actual match on Smackdown…I think it was against The Miz and R Truth and after that I had found out I was pregnant. I was actually two months pregnant jumping through tables and I thank God nothing bad happened. I had to take a break" Danja said.

"Yeah and I couldn't continue without her because it's not The Heartbreakers if it's just one of us. So at the time she was out I went back to school, we both moved to Tampa and I started training and helping out at FCW." Ashton said.

"So you two made sure you still had a job at the end of the day?" Monique asked.

"Yeah well we got a call from our boss and when we got back we weren't going to be doing much and our contract had expired so we took our chances and headed over to Impact wrestling and almost a year after being there we came out with me winning the Television Championship title, Danja with the Knockout Championship and both as Tag Team. It's been great, and we've made some friends there" Ashton said smiling.

"Well that's good" Monique said smiling as she talked to Kelly Kelly and Melina for a minute before it was time for them to go backstage. When they were backstage they started talking to Kelly and planning a girl's night out or something.

"Hey Leah here comes JR" Kelly said as she saw a small curly haired boy wobbly run up to them. He attached himself to Danja's leg and held on for dear life as Jay slowly walked up behind him. Danja picked him up and hugged Jay.

"Hey Kelly" Jay greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Jay" she said hugging him back. "So who are you here with?"

"It's just me and Miz for the guys and from Impact I think its Jeff and Matt Hardy" he said. "Cant wait to talk to them again"

"I know you can't" Danja said.

"I meant to tell you guys that you all look beautiful" he said smirking at all of the women as Kelly took JR from Danja.

"Thanks but sorry Jay there's only one Reso that has my heart" Kelly said referring to the small child in her arms.

"Pedophile" Ashton said laughing as Mike came up behind them all.

"Ready Jay?" he asked looking from the women to Jay.

"Yeah let's go" Jay said. "See you guys later"

"You ladies look very lovely tonight" Mike said with a sincere smile before walking away with Jay.

"He still scares me" Danja said softly.

"It was a year ago DJ…he's changed…a lot" Ashton said. "Not saying you should trust him I'm just saying"

"Yeah…let's get out of here guys" Danja said as the three women then left the building.

WWE

"Hi my name is Kofi Kingston and you have tuned into Boom Boom TV where we put the Boom boom in your bedroom" Kofi said starting off his new show that airs on wwe dot com in place of The Heartbreakers The Clean Sheet. "As you can see I'm backstage at a press conference for the up and coming Wrestlemania"

Just then The Miz came up beside Kofi as he started talking about more things that were going on at the press conference. As Miz watched Kofi ramble on about things he rubbed his WWE Champion title that was resting on his right shoulder.

"Kofi…Kofi why are you even doing this dumb show? I mean you don't have a title and all you do is give the WWE Universe a free pornographic show. But you don't even have a female with you. What I'm trying to say Kofi is that you will never be the WWE Champion if you keep this up" Miz said starting to walk away before Christian came and looked at Kofi and Miz.

"Kofi…tell me again why they gave you your own show again?" Christian said. "I mean you're nothing more than a pathetic man who lost his title to Dolph Ziggler and now he thinks that since he has a show that he became relevant again"

"Better listen to the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion over here Kofi because right now you're doing nothing" Miz said as he and Christian shook hands and walked away from Kofi. Christian and Miz went up to the Bella Twins who were holding their Diva Tag Team Titles that they won from Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix. Christian and Miz stared them up and down for a minute before they knew that they were there.

"Can I help you?" Brie asked.

"Yeah you can" Miz said. "You see me and my friend Christian here think that you two…champs should only be escorted by two very handsome…champs as well"

"I like where you're getting at. So which one of you are going to take me?" Nikki asked.

"Who do you choose?" Christian asked.

"I think I want the World Heavy Weight Champion" Brie said touching Christian.

"And I want the WWE Champion" Nikki said to Miz.

"So ladies it's a deal, let's go over here and chat with the other champions" Christian said as the ladies and Miz started walking again.

Christian, Miz and The Bella Twins stumbled upon Randy Orton and his fiance Ashton talking. Ashton was fixing Randy's tie before he noticed that the four of them were standing there.

"What the hell are you doing over here?" Randy asked with slight rage.

"Oh are you a tad bit bitter because you're not the Heavy Weight Champion now?" Christian said with a wide smile. "Nice ass Ashton"

Ashton turned to Christian and glared at him. She looked him up and down but kept Randy behind her.

"I see that you're looking me up and down. Finally ready to leave Randy and get with a real winner?" Christian said.

"Christian I remember when you were an actual decent looking man. But I guess all the bull shit and 'fame' get to your head. So you know me and you know the drill, do me a favor and kill yourself" Ashton spat with much fire.

"Why would I do that? I haven't checked your fine ass off my list of things to do yet. Matter fact you look pretty ready why don't you go a head and get down on your knees and do what you were BORN to do" Christian said with a smile.

"That's it" Ashton said taking off her earrings only to be stopped by the Brie Bella.

"Brie its okay you don't have to waist your time and energy on a no talent, slut like Ashton. All she's gonna do is end up like Randy in a couple of years, poor and title-less. Oh wait Ashton isn't in the WWE anymore maybe it's because she slept her way to the top and all of the big executives realized that she wasn't giving it up anymore because she has little Randy" Miz said.

"Miz stay out of this" Randy said.

"I'll get in anything I want because I'm a champ. So if your pretty little whore over here would gracefully open her legs then I can finally make my statement" Miz said touching Ashton's face. She swatted his hand away and Randy stepped in front of her.

"Don't touch her" Randy said deep and evilly. This caused evil smirks to come on the Bella Twins, Christian and The Miz's faces. With that they all walked away and went to sit in their seats for the press conference.

Across the room Danja was leaning up against a wall watching everyone cut a couple of promos. It was then that she was informed that she was going to be interviewing Legacy because Josh Mathews had to take care of something. She stood in front of the camera waiting on Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase Jr and their newest addition, Leigh Austin. When they all made it to where she was they finally started.

"Hi I'm Danja and we're here with the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase and also the WWE Diva Champion, Leigh Austin and they're collectively known as Legacy" she said smiling.

"May I ask why you are even here?" Cody asked in character with his face mask on.

"May I ask why do you still sport the face mask?" Danja asked.

"Because of Rey Mysterio that's why!" Cody said raising his voice a tad bit.

"Sounds like someone is still bitter even though it happened a year ago" she said

"How about you do your job and stop pestering Cody" Ted said.

"How about you get from under your father's coat tail Mr. Priceless and actually do something for yourself instead of hiding behind the bitter Cody here" Danja spat back.

"Look Danja you're not even in the WWE anymore why are you here? Is it because Christian is here? Is it because you want to get back in the WWE although you failed at retaining the Unified Tag Team Championship that my group members now carry or is it because you're the actual bitter one?" Leigh asked getting in Danja's face.

"That sounds real nice coming from a girl who made it into the WWE because of my tag team partner and me. If it wasn't for us you would still be at FCW fighting the Divas down there and waiting for your daddy to come and save his little Princess. By the way I know everyone is afraid to look into the 'Venom' that's in your eyes but trust me the only person that spits Venom is me right now because I'll kill you" Danja said in a serious tone. Cody got in the middle of the two women.

"Look…Danja…why don't you get out of here you don't belong here anyway" Cody said now in Danja's face.

"I may not belong here but I want you to know that if it wasn't for us losing the titles which if we didn't have to lose you wouldn't have them. They'd still be in our possession. So watch who you're talking to…Rhodes" Danja said looking up into his bluish green eyes.

"Exactly…if" Cody said with a smirk coming to his face. Danja mimicked his smirk but pulled back and slapped Cody so hard it was heard across the room. Everything got quiet as Cody registered what had just happened. "You shouldn't have done that" he said.

"But it looks like I did" she said before walking away and the camera cut off.

"Damnit Leah that hurt!" Cody said taking off the mask.

"How? It was protected by the face mask. My hand hurts" Danja said coming back.

"But still the mask like ricocheted off my face" Cody said.

"Yeah right" she said. "So how does it feel being grilled by me?"

"I wanted to laugh during the whole thing. But I felt it went well seeing as how we looked intimidating towards one another" he said.

"You weren't intimidating" she said laughing.

"Okay so if that was real you wouldn't be scared by the face mask?" he asked smirking.

"If I didn't know you like I do then probably" she said. "But hey I have to go I'll call you later on tonight" she said.

"Okay" he said hugging her before going over to talk to the "Flawless" Layla.

Danja then met up with Ashton and Randy across the room. Ashton looked pissed off as usual.

"What's wrong with you?" Danja asked approaching.

"She's mad at Jay for some of the things said in the promo" Randy said laughing. "I don't see the big deal, he was in character"

"Those were hurtful still" Ashton said.

Just then Jay came over as Danja caught the eye of a tall blonde across the room. Danja then lost touch with the conversation in front of her.

"Jay what the hell was that? You hurt my feelings" Ashton said looking at her friend.

"Come on Ashton I was in character and it's not like people think you're a total slut" Jay said.

"Dude the way you were selling it still hurt and I know I'm not a slut but it doesn't take away from the fact that you didn't have to say that. I'd expect that from any other superstar but you" she said.

"Ashton calm down it's not real. Randy get your woman bro" Jay said getting upset.

"Woah Jay I think you're the one who needs to calm down now. Just apologize for calling her a slut and she'll be fine" Randy said grabbing Ashton from around the waist.

"I'm sorry you're a slut" Jay said under his breath.

"What the hell you just say?" Ashton asked getting pissed again.

"I said I was sorry for calling you a slut!" he said sarcastically before walking away.

"What the hell is up with him?" Ashton asked. "It seems like ever since we left and he got another title shot he's changed drastically"

"He's probably just stressed out babe. Don't take it too seriously" Randy said noticing Danja's space out. "DJ?"

"Huh?" she said looking at Randy.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked.

"Yeah Jay's a slut and Ashton wants to apologize for him being a slut" she said looking for the blonde that caught her eye before.

"Wow" Randy and Ashton said together.

"I'll be right back" she said walking away from the couple.

"That's your friend" Randy said in Ashton's ear.

"Yes…sadly" she said causing Randy to laugh.

Danja had gone to search for the blonde she saw from the other side of the room. She was hoping it was exactly who she thought it was. When she found him he had his back turned towards her. She tapped him on his shoulder awaiting him to turn around. When he turned around it was Ryan from Tough Enough. She was really disappointed to see it was him.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else" she said. She sighed and turned the other way. When she turned all the way she saw a familiar face watching her. He was leaning up against the wall with a smile on his face. She smiled and walked over towards the man. She had to get through a couple of people before actually getting to him. His lack of business attire surely gave him away.

"Adam Copeland do you ever wear a suit?" she asked approaching him.

"Yeah sometimes but I only own two remember?" he said smiling at her. "Were you looking for me?"

"Maybe" she said trying not to smile. He gave her a look as to say yeah right. "Okay I was looking for you. I thought he was you" she said.

"I see" he said laughing a little bit. "Well give me a hug I haven't seen you in months" he said opening his arms. Danja walked into his arms and hugged him. She rested her head on his chest as they hugged. She thought he smelled good but that was a usual but for some reason she had butterflies in her stomach as they hugged. She quickly got rid of the feeling when he pulled away from the hug causing her to look up at him. He chuckled at the fact that she was still holding onto him for a minute. She finally let go and looked at him in his eyes.

"I wasn't finished with the hug you just can't pull back when someone's not ready" she said.

He laughed at her a little bit and smiled. "I would've hugged you longer but I didn't want to look too suspicious"

"How would you look suspicious? You have a girlfriend or something" she asked smirking.

Adam didn't say anything at first. He looked over her facial expression to see if he could read any thing off of her. "Yeah…I do have a girlfriend" he said.

"Oh didn't know that. Who…who is it?" she asked.

"…Rosa" he said.

"Mendes?" she asked looking behind her at Rosa who was talking to Alicia Fox.

"Yeah…we've been together for a bout three months" he said.

"Oh well I hope you're happy" she said throwing a fake smile towards him. He's known her for a long time so he caught it. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. She then turned and walked away from the awkward moment and went outside.

Ashton was talking to the new mother Kharma about her comeback when the Chick Busters AJ Lee and Kaitlyn came up to them.

"Hey Ashton" AJ said.

"AJ" Ashton greeted her with hesitation. She looked at Kaitlyn and nodded a hello towards her.

"Where's your little friend Danja?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Ashton asked.

"Because we had to let you know that we're the new Tag Team around here and since you're gone we had to remind you not to think about coming back" AJ said causing Ashton to laugh.

"AJ don't worry your little heads I won't come back" Ashton said surprising them.

"Well…well good" she said as she and Kaitlyn walked away.

"Those little girls think they run Smackdown" Kharma said causing Ashton to laugh.

"Yeah I know they do. So when are you going to let me come and see my baby Kia?"

"Whenever you want" Kharma said smiling.

"Is Ron going to let me?" Ashton said making a joke about R Truth being the father.

"You've gone too far now" she said causing Ashton to laugh. "But hey I have an interview to get to so I'll talk to you later" she said hugging Ashton.

"Alright bye" Ashton said waving to her. She then felt some hands wrap around her waist. She didn't look back to see who it was because she expected it to be Randy.

"You look nice Ashton" said the voice that was not Randy's.

Ashton jumped a little and turned around to see John Morrison laughing at her. "Don't do that" she said.

"Sorry" he said laughing.

"No seriously I mean if Randy sees you doing that then he'll kill you" she said.

"Oh so you don't mind me doing it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No that's not what I said" she said quickly.

"But you never said I couldn't" he said smirking.

"Your not going to make this easy for me are you?" she asked softly.

"Ashton calm down I'm just messing with you okay?" Morrison said putting his hand on her shoulder. "It was a joke lighten up"

"Yeah…alright" she said.

Just then she was summoned by Vince and Stephanie McMahon over to the other side of the room. Danja had come in from outside and looked pretty down. The four of them began to talk before there was yelling involved. Danja then proceeded to give Vince the sharp shooter and Ashton pedigreed him after he was up. Not everyone had seen it but the ones that did couldn't believe their eyes. Cody being one who saw it went outside to catch them as they left.

"Danja…Ashton what the hell was that?" he asked grabbing Danja's arm.

"Vince was being a dick!" they yelled together.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were talking and he just started yelling at us for no reason so our instincts were to beat his ass!" Danja said.

"Yeah and we did a pretty damn good job at it if I do say so my self" Ashton said as Randy came out on the tail end of the conversation. Hunter then came out to join them.

"Girls I hate to tell you this but…Vince said that you guys are banned from any WWE event or arena." Hunter said. "But on the bright side that was a damn good pedigree"

"Thanks and oh well" Ashton said huffing "I mean it's not like I care" she said mustering up tears and walking away with Randy following.

"I'll leave you two" Hunter said walking back into the building.

"Damn it Leah you could've came back. I never got a storyline with you and I really wanted one" Cody said.

"I know I wanted a chance to kick your ass too but I mean it's not like we won't see each other" she said.

"I know but still…I haven't gotten to hit you with my face mask" he said smirking at her.

"Oh whatever I'm too quick for you" she said laughing.

"No I'm too quick for you" he said.

"Yeah you're right you are too quick for me" she said making a sexual joke.

"Oh you've got jokes. Too bad you couldn't even handle me" he said causing her to laugh.

"Yeah right…" she said. "I have to go…call me later or something" she said.

"I will" Cody said starting to walk back into the building "Oh and Leah"

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"Your sharp shooter sucked" he said smiling.

"And so does your acting skills" she said smiling and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrestlemania

"Vince McMahon is out here tonight with what I heard was a huge surprise for all of the WWE Universe" Josh Mathews said. "What could it possibly be?"

"I don't know but I've never seen a smile that big on Vince's face in a while" Booker said. "I'm almost afraid"

"I'm with you on that Book" Jerry Lawler said.

"Would you two stop whining and let the man speak?" Michael Cole said.

Vince stood in the middle of the ring with his beautiful daughter Stephanie who had come out seconds ago to join her father in the ring. They were waiting on the crowd to die down before they made their big announcement. When the fans finally died down Vince brought the mic up to his lips so that he could speak.

"Everyone my daughter Stephanie and I have a special announcement to make that will change the WWE Universe forever" Vince said causing some of the fans to cheer.

"Yes after tonight at Wrestlemania we will have a lot of comebacks into the WWE." She said with a bright smile.

"So now making their third reunion I believe is…" Vince started.

"The Show Stopper, The Icon, The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and The King of Kings, the Cerebral Assassin, The Game Triple H!" Stephanie yelled as the sounds of _Are you ready…_and their theme music came on. Shawn Michaels and Triple H came out on a tanker once again and caused the crowd to go crazy.

"Oh my gosh it's Degeneration X!" Michael Cole said. "I can't believe it, it's DX"

"And it looks like they're back in the WWE" Book said.

"This has got to be a great day for all of DX fans" Josh Mathews said as DX made their way into the ring.

Once in the ring Triple H hugged and kissed his wife Stephanie and she and her father stood on the side of the ring. Triple H instructed Shawn to run around him like they always did. Shawn ran around Hunter as he guided his way around him. Triple H acquired a mic and waited for the fans to settle down.

"Miami…are you ready?" he said hyping up the crowd as they cheered. "No I said Miami…Are You Ready!" he yelled. "Then for the thousands in attendance and for the millions that could afford to buy this on paper view and for the faithful DX fans that has stuck by us through thick and thin and that's ready for the DX comeback. Let's get ready to suck it!" he yelled.

"And if you're not down with that then we've got two words for ya" Shawn said then putting the microphone in the air so that the crowd could say suck it.

"I know a lot of you are surprised that Vince even called us back. But hey he loves us in spirit." Shawn said.

"Yeah he loves us a lot, kind of like his own son's…not Shane though. Like the guy who knocked Stephanie up who must have one huge penis" Hunter said causing Shawn to hit him.

"PG show now Hunter" Shawn said.

"Not for long" Hunter said causing the crowd to cheer.

As Vince put the microphone up to his lips the sounds of unknown music blared over the speakers.

_I'll shoot the lights out hide til its bright out oh just another lonely night are you willing to sacrifice your life...AHHHH *music plays* ((Music by Kanye West))_

Just then two figures stepped out of fog wearing all black. They wore black gloves, black pants, black combat boots and black long sleeve shirts with black masks. One was shorter than the other but both had long ponytails coming out of their masks signaling that they might be women.

"What's going on here?" Michael Cole asked.

"I don't know Cole but they don't look too happy" Booker said.

Just as DX started to get ready and Stephanie and Vince were out of the ring, everything went black for about a minute. The lights came back on and neither figure was seen. Triple H and Shawn Michaels looked around for them. In the middle of the ring was a message: HX, but the H was written in baby blue and the X was written in green. Both men looked at it in confusion. There was a note beside it and Shawn picked it up. He put on his glasses and began to read.

"The WWE Universe shouldn't just be getting ready for a comeback of DX, but a demise of all Superstars that have been a nuisance to the WWE. Be prepared and be scared" he read. "Who ever wrote this has pretty handwriting." Shawn said looking over to the commentators table with a small look of fear as the masked figures slowly rose from behind the commentators who had no clue.

"Cole, Booker, Lawler and Mathews…I suggest…you turn around" Hunter said with a steady voice.

All four men slowly turned to see the masked figures behind them. The shortest instantly went for Michael Cole and started to beat him. The taller one stood watching as the rest of the commentators ran from the table. Triple H and Shawn Michaels ran down from the ring and tried to help Cole. Shawn tried to go for sweet chin music on the shorter one but his foot was caught in the air and twisted down into a face buster. Triple H went for the taller one only to be sent into the crowd from the speed. The lights went out for a split second and when they returned on they masked people were at the top of the stairs in the audience. They left their 'signature' HX on the commentators table as their music came back on and they exited through the top.

RAW

- Promo- Shawn and Hunter

"Shawn!" Hunter said coming up on him causing him to jump and scream a litte.

"Hunter you can't go around doing that" he said slapping his chest.

"I know but you can't be out here alone, those masked things from Wrestlemania are probably still looking to get us" Hunter said. "Walk with me"

The two started walking down the hallway looking in every nook and cranny there was.

"We have to find them before they get us" Shawn said as they continued to walk.

"Yeah I know" Hunter said looking behind them. "Do you think that we're their only target?"

As the two turned the corner they saw Maryse laid out on the floor seemingly knocked out. They looked at the medics that had come up to aid her. The two looked at each other and then at the wall that had a big HX sign on it.

"No…I don't believe we are" Shawn answered.

Main Show

"Wow who ever these masked people are they really have DX scared and it looks as if they are planning on taking out a lot of the Superstars since their quote on quote debut at Wrestlemania last week" Michael Cole said.

"Yeah and one of their targets are you Cole" Lawler said.

"Yeah but the one I had didn't do anything really" Cole said.

"Don't say anything bad or they'll come and get you again." Josh Mathews said.

_Awesome! *music plays*_ came on signaling that The Miz was making his way down the ramp without Alex Riley of course and the WWE Championship title belt securely over his right shoulder. He came cockily to the ring.

_The truth shall set you free… _came on signaling that R Truth was making his way down to the ring.

When both men were finally in the ring they both had mics.

"I know what you're thinking why are these two out here together" The Miz said with a cocky smile on his face. "Well it's simple we both have one and only one thing in common…we are not scared or fazed by the masked people"

"In fact I don't even like The Miz but people are starting to talk about these things and I'm sick and tired of it" R Truth said.

"Yeah I don't like them because they interrupted Wrestlemania when I was supposed to be the main event and he doesn't like them because they're making him less relevant" Miz said gaining a look from R Truth. "So we want to challenge them to a match…now!"

"Do you think they're going to come out?" Lawler asked.

"There's no telling" Josh said.

_Are you willing to sacrifice your life AHH *music plays*…_came on signaling that the masked people had accepted their challenge. They came down to the ring slowly intimidating The Miz and Truth although neither one showed it. The two got into the ring and stood in front of Miz and Truth.

"Did they accept?" Cole asked.

"There's no telling I don't think they talk" Lawler said.

"So…do you accept our challenge?" Truth asked. They waited on an answer as Miz put the mic up to the taller one's mouth. It stepped back and gave a come on gesture with one hand. Miz smiled and shrugged it off but let Truth go in first who took off his jacket. A referee came in and told him to stay back. The taller one went in first and took of its long sleeve shirt revealing that the figure was a girl because it had on female ring gear and boobs.

"I-it's a girl!" Cole said.

A smile came to R Truth's and The Miz's face thinking that it was going to be an easy match. The two locked up in the middle of the ring and the masked woman got control of R Truth by punching and kicking him. She went and bounced off the ropes, picked his head up and slammed it down on her knee. She then took his body and tried to fling him to the ropes only to be flung herself, she bounced off came back and jumped up over him. She turned and caught him with a neck breaker. Later on in the match The Miz and the shorter one, who was also female were in the ring. Both were worn down by this time. Miz had set up for a skull crusher finale and had a cocky smile as if he was going to get it. The female got out of his grip and swung his arm in the back of him and doing his own finisher on him and leaving him there. She then went for the cover. R Truth had come into the ring as the ref counted but was hit with his own What's up Shut up as the taller one leaped off the turnbuckle and successfully hit it. The ref went for the count and when he reached to three the masked women were the winners. Their music came on. They didn't stay to celebrate; they quickly exited the ring area and headed backstage.

"Wow I can't believe what just happened" Josh Mathews said.

Promo- Shawn and Hunter

"Did you see that?" Shawn said.

"Yeah they're good" Hunter said. "You think we're going to need help since you kind of don't wrestle"

"Yeah" Shawn said. "What about Vince and Shane?"

"They still kind of hate us…well Shane does, Vince pretends to love us" Hunter said.

"Undertaker?" Shawn suggested but just got turned down by a look. "Big show and Kane?"

"That would work but Show's out for a while and I don't think Kane wants to help us either" Hunter said.

"Hey remember those girls that we use to train like a year ago" Shawn said slapping Hunter's chest. "What were their names…Ashton and Danja?"

"The Heartbreakers?" Hunter said pausing for the crowd. "Yeah let's call them now"

Hunter dialed a number and put the phone on speaker for Shawn to hear. It kept ringing and ringing until someone picked up.

"Hunter" Danja's voice said from the other line.

"Hey DJ we need a favor" Shawn said. "Is Ashton with you?"

"Yeah" she said. "And yes?"

"Hi!" Ashton said.

"Hey Ashton" they said. "We need you guys to come back to the WWE and help us with these masked women here they're after us" Hunter said.

"I don't think we can do that. Vince has ordered us to never set foot in a WWE event after I gave him the sharp shooter and Ashton pedigreed him." Danja said. "Sorry I wish I could help"

"And besides we love it here at Impact" Ashton said.

"But we and the WWE Universe misses you two" Shawn said. "Please who else am I going to make DX cookies with, I cant write suck it on them myself"

Danja laughed. "I'm sorry Shawn but we can't do it"

"It's okay and I wish you the best of luck girls" Hunter said and they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. "Looks like we're in it alone"

TNA- The Heartbreakers

"Introducing the Knockout Tag Team, the Heartbreakers, the Television Champion Ashton Taylor and Knockout Champion Danja!" said the announcer as Guilty by Design came on the speakers and both women walked out. They walked out with smiles and slapped hands with a couple of the fans. Danja was defending the Knockout Champion Title against Ariel, a newer Knockout as of the year before. The bell rung and the two women instantly locked up. Ashton sat in a chair somewhere away from the ring not wanting to get into the fight. A little later Danja had jumped off the top rope catching Ariel around the neck and had swung her body so that she could give Ariel the face buster. She covered Ariel who kicked out at two. Danja got frustrated and went over to the corner of the ring to wait. When Ariel was to her feet, Danja ran and super kicked her but instead of leaving it like that, she locked one of her legs around her neck and slammed her down into a neck and back breaker which resulted in Danja performing the splits. She then went for the cover again and the ref counted to three claiming Danja as the winner and still Knockout Champion. Ashton got into the ring and raised her arm in victory with the referee.

After the show Ashton and Danja went back to their hotel to rest. They had an early flight in the morning.

"Ashton your phone is ringing" Danja said.

"Answer it" she said from in the bathroom.

"Hello?" Danja said answering the phone.

"Hey DJ where's Ashton?" Randy asked from the other line.

"In the shower" she said.

"Oh have you been watching Raw?" he asked.

"No why?" she asked.

"There's some masked girls out there going for DX and I want to know why you two haven't came to beat them" he asked.

"Dude we cant go into an arena you were there when they banned us!" she said.

"Jeez sorry I know just had to ask" he said. "Here's Jay"

"Hey Leah" Jay said on the phone.

"Hey how's my little man holding up over there?" she asked.

"He's fine been hanging out with me and Randy most of the time so I think he's a little tired of us" Jay said. "What are you doing, how was your match?"

"I'm sitting here and I won duh" she said laughing.

Later on Ashton came out of the shower and talked to Randy for a while before they both went to sleep.

Smackdown

Promo-Shawn and Hunter

"Hunter I just realized something" Shawn said walking up beside him.

"What did you just realize?" Hunter said looking at the screen.

"We're afraid of a bunch of girls" he said.

"Yeah…we are…" Hunter said thinking. "After tonight we won't be scared"

"What you have up your sleeve?" Shawn asked.

"Well this is the newest Degeneration X t-shirt that can be bought on wwe shop dot com" Hunter said taking out a shirt from the arm of his sleeve. "Anyway we're going to call them out"

"I thought we were going to warn everyone" Shawn said as the two started walking out of the door.

"Yeah we were but…" Hunter says before they stop and see Justin Gabriel lying on the floor with The Corre surrounding him. "What the hell happened?"

"Obviously he was attacked" Wade Barrett said.

"By who?" Hunter asked before Shawn hit his chest and pointed to a decorated spot on the floor. The signature HX was written to the right of Gabriel's body. The two men then looked at each other and then ran down the hall way.

Main Show

Degeneration X was now in the ring after they did their entrance waiting on the crowd to die down. Edge was over at the commentator table because he had come back to the WWE as a commentator because he just couldn't stay away.

"So Edge do you think that the masked women are going to come out tonight?" Josh Mathews asked.

"I don't know but I hope they do I want to see them beat Cole again" Edge said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny Edge" Cole said.

"So as you all know that we're being stalked by a bunch of women in masks. We were going to come out here and warn you all but they're just women right?" Hunter said.

"Yeah but it seems that they are targeting certain superstars and Divas. I'm just saying that we don't know who's next so if you want to keep your career going then I suggest that you watch your back" Shawn said.

_*Music plays* It's a new day…_came on and Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase came down the ramp. Cody still had the face mask gimmick and the paper bags. They climbed into the ramp and stood opposite of Shawn and Hunter.

"Hunter you…the great Triple H, the King of Kings and The Game is scared of a bunch of girls?" Cody asked.

"Cody I'm not scared. I'm simply telling you all that you need to watch your backs okay. Now if you would excuse us I think we have something important to do" Hunter said.

"You have nothing better to do than a match with me and Ted…Hunter. So you might as well get those girls out of your head because the only mask you have to worry about…is mine" Cody said.

"The only thing you have to worry about now Cody is the next color you want for your face mask because now I'm about to break your face" Hunter said.

_Are you willing to sacrifice your life AHHH *music plays*…_The masked women come out of the back and stand on the ramp with their arms crossed for a minute. A maniacal laugh is heard by a woman but neither masked woman had a microphone.

"Hunter and Shawn Michaels other wise known as Degeneration X. How have you two been doing?" the woman voice asked.

"Uh I've been doing fine mysterious voice" Shawn said. As he finished Chyna came from backstage and stood in the middle of the ring. Hunter and Shawn now had visible shocked looks on their faces as the crowd went wild.

"Surprised to see me or surprised to hear me talk?" she asked with a smirk on her face as they two masked women came down on either side of the ring going over to the commentator table and standing in front of it but behind Shawn and Hunter.

"Woah its Chyna! I can't believe this!" Michael Cole said.

"Hey Edge how does it feel being this close to the masked women?" Josh Mathews asked.

"I don't know" Edge said.

As Chyna was talking about the things DX put her through and the good times. The shortest masked woman slowly turned her head to the commentator's table in Edge's way. She turned all the way around and stood directly in front of him and started at him. Although her eyes weren't visible the intensity was still there.

"What's going on here?" Michael Cole asked.

"The hell I know?" Edge said confused. The masked woman made its way around the table and stood behind a frozen Edge. She took her hands and ran it down his chest from behind him.

"I think she likes you Edge" Michael Cole said laughing causing the taller one to turn around and face him.

The shorter one ran her fingers through Edge's hair and lowered her head as to say something. She didn't say anything but she knocked Edge out of the chair. The two then ran into the ring and stood behind DX.

"Shawn…Hunter…turn around and meet my new project." Chyna said.

Shawn and Hunter slowly turned around to see the masked females behind them. They stared at each other for a minute. Cody and Ted took this time to try and attack DX but were quickly cut short due to the masked women running past DX and attacking the two members of Legacy. They beat them for a minute and the shorter on delivered a cross Rhodes to Cody. The taller one delivered a Dream Sheet on Ted, and they got up and got out of the ring. They went up and stood beside Chyna.

"Shawn and Hunter although we've had our differences, you're still okay in my book. But I will advise you…to watch your back" Chyna said as the masked women's music came back on and they exited with Chyna.


	3. Chapter 3

Raw

Promo-Shawn and Hunter

Shawn Michaels and John Cena were seen standing outside of a door. They were waiting on Triple H to come back with the key. He finally came back and they all shook hands and greeted each other.

"Are you ready?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah" John said.

"No John I said are you ready" Triple H asked again.

"Yeah I mean I just said I was ready" John said.

"Well then if you're not down with that then we've got two words…" Shawn started before being cut off.

"Come on man can we please just go in here before we get caught?" John asked.

"You take the fun out of everything Cena" Hunter said unlocking the door.

The three men walked into the locker room with caution. It looked like a normal locker room besides the dry erase board in the room. They walked around and started looking anywhere.

"Okay guys we need to find something that could help us to figure out who they are. Or at least something we can bribe them with" Hunter said.

"Hey here are their bags over here" John said unzipping one of them.

"Oh let me get that one" Shawn said unzipping the other.

"Wonder what we'll find" John said.

Hunter then roamed the room looking for something over looking the dry erase board that has words written on it. He finally comes back and looks at it.

"Hey guys look at this" Hunter said pointing to the dry erase board. "It's like they have a list of all the superstars that they're going to get rid of"

"Yeah I mean the top of the board does say Superstars that needs to be executed." John said pointing out the words written in bright bold red.

"Shut up don't point out obvious things to me John" Hunter said.

"Hey Hunter we're not on here and neither is John" Shawn said.

"Yeah we're not" Hunter said. "I wonder why they always come out when we do and taunt us then"

"Probably because of Chyna" john said. "Look they already have some of the names crossed out."

Legacy- Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, Leigh Austin *Underline is crossed off*

Michael Cole

Maryse

The Corre- Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Wade Barrett.

The Nexus- CM Punk, Mason Ryan, David Otunga, Michael McGillicutty.

Edge

Melina

Chick Busters- AJ and Kaitlyn

"Dude they have Edge on here" John said. "And he can't really defend himself"

"We'll keep him cool and for the rest of these people we've got to tell them to watch out" Hunter said turning around to face Chyna and the masked women.

"Hello Hunter, Shawn and John" Chyna said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey uh Chyna" Hunter said.

"We didn't do anything we were just coming in here for some…uh…toilet paper" Shawn said grabbing a roll of toilet paper out of no where.

"Shawn I'm not stupid" Chyna said. "You were snooping around in here"

"No we weren't why would you think that" John said.

"Cena…I suggest you not talk before your name goes on that list."

"Hunter if I catch you guys snooping around or if this information gets out then we're going to personally make sure we put you on that list to torture and to embarrass you. Also if you think that we can't embarrass the great Degeneration X, then think again. I was with you two for two years" she said with a sly and sick smirk on her face. "Now get out!" she yelled.

"Okay Chyna we're gone" Shawn said going around her to leave. The shortest one jumped at him causing the rest of the three to file out closely behind him.

"Ladies…I think we need to go to Plan B" Chyna said when the guys were out.

Main Show

During a match featuring the Nexus and Kofi Kingston, the masked women come out and interrupt the match by taking out David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty leaving CM Punk and Mason Ryan to run and get out of the way. They also left Kofi alone who was shocked and slightly confused. They also assault the Bella Twins who were talking crap about every Diva backstage. They both were taken out of the ring area on a stretcher and the mysterious women once again vanished into the audience without a trace.

Danja and Cody

Danja had called Cody to spend some time with her while he and Ted were on a small break from Smackdown due to their "injuries" obtained from the masked women. She was waiting on him at her new home in Tampa, Florida where she and Ashton along with Randy moved last summer. They chose Tampa because it was sunny and because FCW wasn't that far away from where they lived. She had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when the door bell sounded alerting that Cody was here. JR sat on the living room floor looking at the door with confusion and wonder as a child usually does. She opened the door and Cody stood on the other side wearing a soft lavender colored shirt and some jeans. He smiled at her which made his eyes light up a little.

"Hey!" she said hugging him.

"Hey how you been?" he asked coming in past her as she moved out of the way a little bit.

"Good how about yourself?" she asked. "Here I'll take these upstairs" she said going for his suitcases.

"No they're kind of heavy" he said before turning his attention the little boy tugging on his pants leg. He looked down and bent to pick him up. "And this must be little JR"

"Yeah" Danja said still rolling away with one of his bags. Cody looked at her as she rolled one to the stairs.

"Let's see if you can get this up the stairs" he said smirking. "See JR your mommy thinks she strong" he said in a baby mocking voice.

Danja laughed at him and started to drag the suitcase up the stairs hitting every stair with a thud.

"Just scratch up your staircase why don't you" he said after her.

Moments later she came down and saw Cody on the floor playing with the younger boy. She took this opportunity to go get JR's bag ready so that he could go spend time with his dad. About five minutes later she came back down the stairs and they were still on the floor holding a very interesting conversation.

"So if the cow says moo and the duck quacks what does a dog do?" Cody asked.

The young child just babbled a whole lot of nonsense to Cody and laughed.

"Oh so the dog actually holds very intelligent conversations with the pig. I knew it!" he said causing Danja to laugh and shock him. "Didn't hear you come back downstairs"

"Yeah I was trying to be quiet" she said laughing. "Hey I'm going to take him down the street really quickly so can I trust you to stay here all alone?"

"No I'm totally going to steal your stuff and kill your dog" he said sarcastically. "Yes you can"

"Alright but if I come back and my dog's gone then that's your butt" she said picking up JR and the toy he was playing with and heading out the door.

"Daddy!" The little boy said with excitement.

"Yeah we're going to see daddy…now can you please say mommy?" Danja said.

"Mommy!" he said happily.

"Finally!" she said. "Do you like the word daddy better?"

"No" he said.

"Then why won't you call me mommy?" Danja asked.

"No" he said laughing.

"And this conversation isn't going anywhere" she said causing Cody to laugh.

She then went down the street and dropped JR off at Jay's house for the night. It was late and almost dark so when she got back it was dark. She opened the door into the house and noticed that the house was quiet. She headed into the kitchen and saw that Cody hadn't been down here either. She decided to go upstairs to see if he was up there. She knocked on the guest room door and opened the door.

"Cody are you in here?" she asked before noticing that he was indeed in the room, laying on the bed with just a towel on.

"Oh snap!" he said quickly sitting up and trying to cover his already covered self. He was also trying to hide something under the pillow.

"I-I'm…what did you just hide" she asked.

"Nothing" he said quickly.

"Yeah right" she said going over and climbing on the bed trying to look under the pillow. Cody grabbed her hand they then started fighting for a moment before Danja reached down and yanked his towel off a tad bit trying to distract him. He yelped a little and she successfully grabbed her scrap book from under the pillow. Cody eyed her for pulling the towel down. "So you were looking at my scrap book?"

"Yeah" he said. "But that gives you no reason to pull the towel off" he said getting up and going into the bathroom. He then came out with some boxers on. He lay beside her as she looked through the scrap book. "You were a cute kid"

"Wish I could say the same about you" she said smirking.

He then took the book, got up and walked away from her leaving her in the room all by herself.

Later on that night Danja was lying in the bed watching a movie on television when she heard Cody open the door and walk in the room. She was snuggled under her covers as she watched him climb in the bed and get under the covers.

"I'm scared" he said causing her to laugh.

"Scared of what?" she asked.

"The dark" he said smiling.

"Yeah right" she said.

"No really I am" he said.

"So if I turn off this TV you'd be scared?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" he said still smiling.

Danja reached over to the remote and turned off the television causing it to go completely black.

"AHHH" he faked as a scream. "Hold me" he said making his way over to her. "Please?"

"Such a big baby Cody Runnels" she said laughing. "You know good and well you aren't afraid of the dark"

"I know I just wanted to be close to you" he said putting on his arms around her.

"I heard a rumor about you Runnels" she said.

"What was it?" he asked curiously.

"I heard that you and Layla are dating" she said. "I also heard that you and Victoria are seeing each other again"

Cody didn't say anything for a minute before bringing her body closer to his. He rested his head on her pillow and just looked at her. She turned her body towards him and looked back at him.

"Don't be mad at me" he said softly rubbing her side gently.

"Is it true and I can't be mad. I mean we're both single and not tied down to each other" she said

He sighed as she ran her fingers through his short hair and smiled at him. "Yeah I did start seeing Layla a little but it's nothing serious. It's mostly just sex and me and Victoria have talked but we're trying to work towards a friendship."

"Was that really that hard to say?" she asked laughing causing him to smile.

"I guess not" he said.

"You're such a softy" she said.

"So" he said smiling. "Go to sleep"

For once she took his advice and went to sleep. Although she was woken up during the middle of her sleep by Cody's snoring.

Ashton and Randy

Ashton was waiting on Randy to get in from the airport. She was becoming very impatient and decided to get up and walk around. She felt something or someone behind her but when she turned around she didn't see anything. She shrugged it off and decided to go get a soft pretzel from a near by stand. She started to order a sugar and cinnamon pretzel when a deep voice scared the crap out of her.

"Are you going to order me one too?" the voice asked causing her to jump and scream a little. She quickly turned around to see Randy standing there with his bags and smiling at her.

"Oh my gosh don't do that!" she said hitting him in his hard chest. "You scared the shit out of me"

"I know" he said as he ordered himself one as well. Randy decided to pay for the pretzels although Ashton declined. He signed a couple of autographs and the two were on their way to the car. When they got to the car Randy quickly put his things in the trunk and got in with Ashton.

"I didn't get a kiss" he said leaning over to her. She kissed him and then pulled back so that they could get home. She started driving in silence before Randy turned on the radio. "So when are we going to move to St. Louis?"

"You already have a house there Randy why do we need to move there?" Ashton asked stopping at a red light.

"Because I love my city and my daughter who stays there with her mother" Randy said.

"I like St. Louis and all but I love Tampa" Ashton said driving down the street. "Can we talk about this another time?"

"Sure but I prefer we talk about it soon seeing as how I may have to take a small break" Randy said.

"Why would you be taking a small break?" Ashton asked making a turn onto their street.

"Because there are these masked women and I heard something about that they'll be attacking me soon or something I don't know" Randy said. "It's something that isn't predetermined"

"But everything is predetermined" she said pulling into the driveway. "If this isn't predetermined then why the hell is it going on? People could get hurt" she said getting out with Randy. Randy grabbed his bags and walked up behind Ashton as she opened the door.

"I don't know I just don't want to get hurt. If I have to beat a girl I will" Randy said. "Or you should come back with Danja and totally beat them for us"

"You're the third person to tell me that. We already have Hunter and Shawn on our backs why do I need to hear it from you. I'm happy at TNA" she said walking in the house.

"Please everyone misses you" Randy said putting his bags down and grabbing her. "Especially me"

"Oh please you just miss the fun exciting sex we had on the road" she said smirking.

"That too but I missed having you by my side" she said smiling before kissing her deeply. "But yeah the sex was great!" he said pulling back and causing her to laugh.

"Well since we're home and alone" she said pushing herself closer to him. "I haven't seen you in a little bit so why don't you show me how much you miss me"

"I love it when you're nasty" he said picking her up and taking her upstairs so that they could make love over and over and over and over…and over until the neighbors complained.

After a shower, Ashton was unpacking Randy's things while he went downstairs to eat something that Ashton had made before she came and got him. As he was eating he was interrupted by a knock at the back door. He looked out of the clear glass door the see their neighbor standing there. Randy looked at the neighbor, waved and started to eat his food. His cell phone started to ring, he answered it.

"Yes Jay?" Randy asked with a smile.

"Open the door Randy" he said on the other line.

Randy looked back at the glass door and laughed at Jay who was giving him the finger on the other side. "I'm eating and I don't swing on that side of the tree Jay" he said.

"Shut up Randy and open the door" Jay said through the phone.

"Ugh okay Jay" Randy said hanging up and walking over to the glass door to let him in. When he got in he waited for Randy to shut the door.

"I need help" Jay said.

"And you came to me why?" Randy asked. "I mean we know you need help, we all tried sending you to a mental institution"

"No I need help entertaining a one year old" Jay said as Randy walked back to his seat at the table.

"You need my help of entertaining your child?" Randy asked.

"Dude I just said that and you have daughter so I thought you might know how to" Jay said.

"Put in a Barney tape and leave him alone…wait…if you're here where's he?" Randy asked.

"Asleep" he said as Ashton came into the kitchen. "Hey Ashton."

"Hey Jay" she said. "You're supposed to have JR today…where is he?"

"Asleep and how did you know?" Jay asked.

"Your son's mother is my best friend why wouldn't I know?" she said getting something to drink.

"Go home and watch him please. Here's a barney tape" Randy said tossing it to him. "Now go" he said pushing Jay out of the door.

Jay flicks them both off before heading back over to his house. When Randy turned around he saw Ashton eating the rest of his food. He quickly ran over to her but she was too quick and picked up the plate and ran away from him. By the time he caught her, the plate was empty which left him to make another plate.

"I hate you" he said taking the plate back into the kitchen.

"Love you too sexy" she said laughing as she followed him.

"Yeah right" he said getting some more food and sitting down. She came up and stood on the other side of the counter and watched him.

"So are you ready to go to Smackdown this week?" she asked.

"No…I don't want to leave you" he said causing her to smile.

Smackdown

Promo

Heath Slater and Wade Barrett were standing in the hallway talking.

"Alright Heath I'm counting on you I'll see you later on tonight" Wade said patting Heath's back and walking away from him.

"Alright see you then" he said as he started to walk a different way. As Heath started walking down the hallway and waving to a couple of the crew members he starts to hear a sound he's never heard before. It sounds like someone shaking up spray paint cans.

"What's that sound is that spray paint?" Michael Cole asked over commentary.

As Heath was walking a flash of one of the masked women showed behind him shaking the paint can.

"Heath watch out!" Booker tried to tell him although he couldn't hear.

Heath turned around but the masked woman disappeared. He kept walking until he saw Alicia Fox standing at the end of the hall alone.

"Hey Alicia" Heath said. As the two stood there talking the other masked figure was shown shaking a can as well. The two noticed the sound and looked the way they heard it but saw no one or anything.

"Do you hear that noise?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah I do" Heath said. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know it sounds like spray paint" she said.

"Yeah it does" he said. "Going to the ring soon?"

"Yeah as a matter of face I…" She started before something hit the camera shaking its view and screams were heard.

"Oh my, what do you thinks going on?" Edge asked as the screams started to die down a little.

"I think they were attacked" Booker said. "I hope their okay"

When the camera man stood back up they saw the masked women staring at them with the spray paint cans as Chyna came up behind them with a smirk on her faces.

"Two more down…a whole lot more to go" Chyna said smirking at the masked women drew HX on the camera lens and disappeared down the hallway.

"Wow" Edge said.

"Wow is right Edge this is getting crazy" Josh said.

Main Show

"Earlier today Heath Slater and Alicia Fox were both attacked by the dreaded masked women and have been taken care of by the medics. That only leaves Wade Barrett in the Corre who has a match against former Corre member Ezekiel Jackson." Josh Mathews explains.

"I know he's not looking forward to that" Edge said as are you ready came on the screen. Shawn Michaels and Triple H made their way down to the ring and started talking.

"Okay due to the fact that these girls are going crazy and so is Chyna…" Hunter said before stopping to see if they were going to come out or not. "We have gotten the help of three girls to take them out"

"Execution style" Shawn said causing Hunter to hit his chest.

"W-We don't want to kill them Shawn" Hunter said.

"Oh…anyway we have enlisted the help of three girls. It took a lot of begging to get them out here…so here goes nothing" Shawn said.

Unknown music started playing on the speakers and the Chick Busters, AJ Lee and Kaitlyn came out and quickly got the crowd's cheers.

"Here goes the Chick busters" Josh Mathews said.

"Yeah how do you feel about them Edge?" Booker T said. "Seeing as how you were real close to the other Diva Tag Team that was here, The Heartbreakers"

"AJ's cute but I don't think they have what it takes to do what the heartbreakers did without looking like copy cats. I mean the heartbreakers successfully pulled themselves from under DX." Edge said. "And I miss them"

"Sounds like a sob story" Michael Cole said.

"And you're still a massive tool Cole" Edge said.

Once the Chick Busters were in the ring Hunter and Shawn waited for a moment to see if the masked women were going to make an appearance. Hunter then walked around the ring for a minute before putting the mic back up to his lips.

"The next person we're bringing out is known for the Venom she spits and the death glare she gives off, but we're happy to have gotten her to help" Hunter said.

"Yeah and I don't think she likes me very much" Shawn said.

_*Music plays* Excuse my charisma…_

Legacy member and WWE Diva Champion, Leigh Austin made her way down to the ring with her usual emotionless facial expression. She quickly got into the ring and gave Shawn a glare. She walked up to him steadily and took the microphone from him.

"I don't understand why you have these rejects up here Hunter. They can't do you any good" Leigh said.

AJ quickly grabbed the microphone from Hunter. "We can't do any good, but you're stuck in a group with a guy who wears a face mask and a guy who nobody cares about!" AJ said.

"See that may be true in your little world but you're short not blind. I am the WWE Diva Champion and Cody and Ted are the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, so I say we're doing just great" Leigh said.

"You won't be Diva's Champion for long" Kaitlyn said causing the crowd to go crazy.

"Want to bet" Leigh said getting in her face.

"Ladies that's not why we're out here" Hunter said getting in between them after acquiring a mic. "We're here waiting on the masked women so that you can take care of them for us"

"You're right Hunter" AJ said. "Where they at?"

The five people in the ring waited a very long time until the crowd started to do a mixture of boos and cheers.

"They're under the ring Cole!" Booker T said as the masked women came from under the ring and attacked AJ and Kaitlyn from behind. They continued their assault on the chick busters and watch Leigh Austin try and jump in it by going to the top rope. The taller saw her go and quickly moved Kaitlyn the Leigh's way so that she would take the drop kick. Kaitlyn and AJ were down which left Leigh to both women. Hunter and Shawn had gotten out of the ring and left Leigh inside. They pounced on her and started to beat her. The shortest one went over to the turnbuckle and pointed at Shawn. She started 'tuning up the band' for sweet chin music.

"Now they're mocking Shawn Michaels" Josh Mathews said.

"That's disrespectful" Edge said. "Extremely disrespectful"

Just then as they got to about seven the taller one set her up and the shorter one super-kicked Leigh in the face. The taller one then took her body and set her up for a pedigree while looking over to hunter.

"Now they're doing a pedigree" Michael Cole said.

"They are toying with DX really good" Booker T said.

After Leigh's body hit the ground from the pedigree the masked women stood up and hurriedly got out of the ring as Chyna came down the ramp. She stopped directly in front of Hunter and started to talk to him. The shortest one slowly turned her head over to the commentator table once again to look at Edge.

"Edge I think it's your turn" Cole said as the shorter one started to walk over to him. Before she got to him someone decided to interrupt.

_Go…if you close your eyes…_

Captain Charisma and The current reigning Heavy Weight Champion, Christian made his way down to the ring. The shorter one continued going over to Edge. Once she got to him she pushed his chair away from the table to hit the baracade. Edge was talking to her trying to plead with her but she took her finger and put it to his lips shutting him up. Christian had a pleased look on his face at the current scene that was going on. He picked up a microphone and watched for a moment.

"Edge I don't think your little girlfriend Danja will appreciate seeing all of this, oh wait she's not your girlfriend, I stole her from you" Christian said. "Because you don't know how to keep women"

Edge looked at Christian in disbelief because he thought that he was taking his heel character a little too far but then remember that Vince told him to add fuel to a feud between the two resulting in Randy getting into it. Edge looked back at the masked woman who had slapped him in the face and walked away. She then went and stood in front of Christian with the taller woman. Christian put his hand out for a shake. The taller woman took his hand and started to shake it before twisting it around and landing him into a face buster on the floor. Then without word the masked women and Chyna made their exit and left the chaos behind.

After the show was over Edge met Jay, Randy and Ginette backstage. Ginette had a bag of ice on her head from the blows she received that weren't planned at all.

"Jay what the hell man you could've left that out" Adam said to him.

"I was just acting and it's not like the fans know that's actually true" Jay said causing Randy to look at him.

"True? So you're telling me that you stole Leah from me?" Adam asked.

"No man I'm just saying that the fans don't know whether it's true or not its just words man, calm down Adam" Jay said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You alright Ginette?" Randy asked ignoring the two others.

"Yeah but I feel dizzy from the blows" she said. "I don't taste copper so it's not a concussion"

"Good, man someone needs to put Chyna and her minions in check really fast" Randy said.

"Yeah they do I don't think that the rest of the WWE can take many unscripted blows like that. The script just told me to go out and pester Hunter and Shawn about them being scared; I didn't know they were actually going to be there." Jay said.

"One of them has a crush on Adam" Ginette said.

"I don't think that's a crush…I think she just wants to crush me" Adam said.

"I'm going to talk to Ashton and DJ to see if they'll come back at least one day to kick their asses" Randy said.

"Yeah do that" Jay said. "Then maybe we can convince them to stay"

"Yeah I'd love for them to be here again" Adam said.

The four then made their way into their dressing rooms to change so that they could go back to the hotel and get some much needed rest and think of a plan to stop these two masked women.


	4. Chapter 4

Raw

Promo-Shawn and Hunter / Main Show

"Hey Shawn what are you doing?" Hunter said coming into a room where Shawn was talking to The Miz and R Truth.

"I'm trying to get them to help us Hunter" Shawn said. "Come on guys you know you want to beat them again."

"Yeah we do but right now I cant think of those girls I have to defend my title against John Cena tonight" Miz said.

"What's your excuse Truth?" Shawn asked.

"I can't do it alone" he said.

"So you're scared?" Shawn and Hunter asked together.

"No I just said I can't do it alone" Truth said again.

"So why can't you do it alone again?" Hunter asked.

"Because little Jimmy wont help me find him" he said.

"Yeah you're right…you can't do it alone" Hunter said. "Come on Miz…you handled them pretty well"

"Look Hunter I don't have time to be worrying about some little girls that are out to get you. As you can see I have better things to do so if you will…get out of my dressing room" Miz said.

"Okay oh and Miz I hope you win" Shawn said. "So I can come out and hit you with your own title"

"Shawn you're not Christian we don't do that type of stuff" Hunter said as they went out into the hall way. As they kept walking they heard the sounds of spray paint from behind them. They looked back multiple times and saw that no one was there. They finally made it to their destination which was Stephanie's office. They quickly opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind them.

"Hey Steph we need to talk to you about these masked girls and Chyna" Hunter said to the back of her office chair.

"Yeah come on Steph you're the only person that can help" Shawn said.

The two waited for "Steph" to turn around. When the chair slowly swiveled around Chyna was sitting in the chair, not Stephanie.

"Oh my gosh!" Shawn gasped out. "What are you doing in Stephanie's office?"

"I came to talk to her…we had a talk and she got dealt with and now so will you" Chyna said with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell did you do to my wife?" Hunter said as Shawn slapped his chest. "What the hell did you do to Stephanie you crazy psycho lady?"

"I didn't do anything she didn't want done to her" Chyna said.

"I'm getting out of here" Shawn said as he and Hunter turned to walk out of the door only to be stopped by the two masked women. Hunter and Shawn stared at the women for a minute before turning back to Chyna who was now standing in front of them.

"I just have one thing to tell you" Chyna said with a smirk.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"Be at Smackdown on Friday…or pay the consequences" She said pointing behind them indicating at the two masked women. The two turned slowly to look at the masked women but instead saw Stephanie coming into her office.

"Hunter…Shawn…what are you doing in here?" Stephanie asked.

"We were coming in to see you but…" Hunter started.

"Chyna!" Shawn said as they both turned back in the direction that Chyna had been in to see that she was gone and the office looked as if she'd never been there.

"I just talked to her down the hall way a minute ago" Stephanie said going to sit in her chair.

"I swear she was just in here!" Shawn said.

"Okay Shawn" Stephanie said laughing and turning around in her chair to face the other way. When she turned Shawn and Hunter saw the HX symbol spray painted on the back of her chair. They then quickly ran out of the office.

"Wow…Hunter and Shawn aren't sure if they've seen a ghost or not" Michael Cole said on commentary.

"Yeah they do well next up we have The Miz vs. John Cena for the WWE Champion title" Josh Mathews said.

"I hope Miz loses" Edge said.

"Ha…me too Edge" Lawler said.

"That's not funny" Michael Cole said.

_Awesome! I came to play! *Music plays*…_hit and the Miz and his new escort Raquel Diaz from FCW came down the ramp.

"Well it seems Miz has a new escort" Edge said watching the two.

"That's right Edge that is Raquel Diaz, daughter of Vickie and the late Eddie Guerrerro" Josh Mathews said.

"She's hot" Edge said.

"Didn't you date Vicky Edge? Don't you think that's kind of wrong?" Michael Cole pointed out.

"No it was your mom in a dress…she just sometimes happens to look like Vickie" Edge said. "Oh wait…maybe it was your dad I don't know"

"Good one" Lawler said laughing.

"All you even do Edge is scope out the Diva's and insult everyone. You don't even commentate on anything" Cole said.

"How about I commentate on the fact that you're still a massive tool and extremely homosexual" Edge said. "And unlike you I love women"

"In the words of Degeneration X…not that there's anything wrong with that" Josh Mathews said.

The Miz handed Raquel his WWE Champion title and smirked at her. He smacked her on the butt as she walked away.

_*Music Plays* Ya time is up my time is now…_came on and John Cena came out doing his usual random shuffle thing at the top of the ramp. Before he was able to start going down the ramp something caught the corner of his eye. The masked women had come out and were looking at him. John turned and looked at him before they went down the ramp before him. He shrugged it off and ran down the ramp and slid in as usual. His music stopped and the match began. The masked women were standing outside of the ring, and throughout the match they would circle it. The Miz and John tried to keep their eyes on the two just in case they wanted to try anything against them. Raquel had tried to help Miz by distracting the ref so that the Miz could get a chance to somewhat cheat with a chair as John was down. When Miz went for the chair, the masked women got into the ring and started to beat on him. One of the women went to get Raquel so that they could distract the ref even more. The shorter one started to beat on Miz badly to get him on the ground and hurt. She then went over to John who was looking confused. She stood in front of him and held her hand out for him to take. He looked at her and then her hand and grabbed it and she helped him up. They looked at each other for a minute before she pointed to Miz signaling for him to finish the match. He kept looking at her for a minute before nodding and doing what he was doing. The masked woman got out of the ring just as the ref turned his attention back to the match. John waited for the Miz to get up and they continued to fight for about five more minutes before John delivered the attitude adjustment and won the match and the WWE Champion title.

"The winner and your new WWE Champion John Cena" the announcer said as he held up John's hand as the winner. He acquired the title and held it up high for his adoring fans to cheer. The Miz looked extremely pissed off and was walking up the ramp. John looked from the Miz to the masked women who were doing a slow clap. They then started to walk up the ramp a few minutes after The Miz. The taller one kept walking while the shorter one turned and looked at John one more time. He looked back at her and they stared at each other. He held up the title without taking his eyes off of her. She nodded and kept walking up the ramp.

John was now backstage with Hunter and Shawn walking down the hallway.

"John what the hell was that?" Hunter asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he kept walking.

"You and the masked creepy thing." Shawn said. "You kept staring at it and they helped you"

"I don't know but they helped and I'm thankful. But for some reason I couldn't help but get a feeling that I knew them" John said as the three men came to a stop. The masked women and Chyna were standing in front of them with their arms crossed.

"Cena…" Chyna said. "We helped you…remember that" She said as she and the taller one walked away and Hunter and Shawn went the other way. That left John and the masked woman he had some interaction with. John hesitantly walked up to the female and stood in front of her.

"John's a brave man" Lawler said.

"Yeah it could never be me" Edge said.

"C'mon idiots I mean they just helped him they couldn't want to harm him" Cole said.

"But it looks like they switch up their stories so who knows" Josh Mathews said ending that segment of the commentary.

John hesitantly started moving his hand towards the woman's. He didn't take his eyes off of her though. He was able to gently grab her smaller hand that was covered by fingerless gloves with his huge hands. He held it for a minute before the woman stiffened it into a shake.

"Thanks" John said shaking the figure's hand. She nodded but John pulled her closer into a hug. The masked figure looked as if she was about to hug him back but didn't. John let up on the hug and walked away leaving the masked figure standing there as the promo cut off.

TNA- The Heartbreakers

Ashton Taylor and Danja were helping commentate since one of their commentators were sick that day. They were commentating on a match with Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. The Heartbreakers were friends with Velvet and were in a feud with Angelina and Winter. Although outside of the ring they were all very good friends. The two women were going at it very badly but some how Angelina picked up the pinfall making her the winner of the match. They announced her as the winner but Angelina had more to say. She picked up a microphone and stared at the Heartbreakers with vengeance.

"I want a rematch with the both of you. I don't think its fair that you two have your titles and you haven't been here long" Angelina said as Winter came inside the ring beside her. "I want it now even if it's by force."

"Look Angelina I know you're bitter but that's not going to do anything" Ashton said.

"It will if I get poor Randy over there the time of his life" Angelina said pointing out Randy in the audience.

"Touch him and you're dead" Ashton said as Hulk Hogan came out from behind scenes.

"Look I know you two are anxious to get your matches but I will make this one thing clear. There's threats going on so Ashton, Danja, Winter and Angelina if either of you two touch each other there will be consequences. Heartbreakers, if you touch them then we'll strip your titles away, ALL OF THEM!" he said causing the crowd to boo him. A sly smirk came across Angelina's face as she got out of the ring and went over to Randy who was very clueless in the audience. She went over and sat on his lap and started to mess with him. Ashton looked on very angrily as she and Danja talked. Ashotn then put the mic up to her mouth and started to speak.

"You know what Hulk…I usually don't say anything like this but…Strip them!" she said getting up from the commentators table and going after Angelina. She grabbed Angelina off of Randy and started to beat her down as Danja got to Winter in the ring. They got security guards to escort The Heartbreakers out of the building. Randy had gotten up and went outside to find Ashton yelling and crying.

"Ashton what's been up with you, you've gotten into a lot of altercations lately" Randy asked as he came out to see what was going on.

"I fucking stick up for our love nad you want to question me?" Ashton said. "Fuck out of here Randal" she said walking away and going to their rental car. "C'mon Danja"

"She'll be okay Randy" Danja said before going behind Ashton. "If you're coming I suggest you sit in the backseat" Randy sighed and followed them.

When they finally arrived at the hotel Randy and Ashton hadn't spoken and it bothered both Danja and Randy. Danja had gotten out of the rental and got her stuff and headed into the hotel while Ashton and Randy stayed outside for a minute to talk. Ashton got out of the car and so did Randy. She tried to get her bag but Randy stopped her.

"Ashton…I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you're doing an awful lot fighting I mean you beat Vince and now you're beating Angelina." He said. "I just want to know what's wrong"

"Nothing wrong Randy…I'm fine" she said although he knew she was lying.

"Ashton…tell me. You beat up Vince who was your boss in the WWE and now you're stripped of your titles from Impact. You love wrestling so I want some answers do you even want to wrestle anymore?" he asked.

Ashton turned to him and looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Randy I love wrestling it's just things have changed and so have I and if you cant see that then maybe you aren't so great" she said taking her bag anyway and heading into the hotel. She was met with Danja stopping her.

"Ashton just talk to him, he's really trying and he loves you a lot" Danja said.

"I know I just…I don't know" Ashton said.

"Do you two need time away from each other?" Danja asked.

"I don't know but…I just don't know. I love him dearly but…" Ashton said before Randy came in behind her. "I'll talk to you later DJ" she said heading over to check in.

"I already checked in Ashton" Randy said walking over to grab her bag and head to the elevator. Ashton sighed and followed him. They both stood at the elevator in silence. When it came they rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and got off. Randy led the way to their room. When they arrived he grabbed the key card from his pocket and opened the door and walked inside with Ashton following. They still didn't say anything Ashton just took her suitcase and laid it out on the floor to get some things from it. She grabbed her things and went to get her shower ready as Randy sat on the couch and turned on the television. When he heard the water running and the door shut he stood up and turned off the television. He walked into the bed room area and shed his own clothes before walking into the bathroom and joining Ashton in the shower. She knew he had gotten in with her but didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Ashton" he said in her ear.

"I'm sorry Randy I-I'm just stressed out" she said backing up into his hard body. She laid her head back on his chest and let out a loud sigh. "I'm just making a lot of mistakes and I know I can be hard to deal with so…thank you Randy"

"Why thank me when all you need to do is love me?" he asked softly into her ear. "I don't deal with you…I love you"

"I love you too Randy…a lot more than I probably let on to" she said sitting up and turning towards him. He didn't say anything he just kissed her deeply causing them both to get hot. They then made love in the shower and then out on the bed where they laid in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

Danja was in her hotel room alone and bored. She tried to watch television but her attention span wouldn't let her. She then got out her laptop and got on twitter and tumblr. Some of the things she saw amused her but she was still bored. She picked up the phone and decided to call Jay. The phone rang for almost eternity before his voicemail picked up. She sighed and put the phone down. She hopped on skype for the second time since she ever got an account. She honestly didn't know why she had an account but remembered that her brother wanted her to have it since they could barely get in touch with each other. She was about to get out of the website but then she got a video call or something. She opened it and the sight she saw brought a smile to her face. Cody was on the other side staring at something off in the distance.

"How the hell do you do this Ted?" he asked. "Matter of fact what the hell are you doing over there?"

"I'm miniature golfing stupid" Ted said.

"In the hotel room?" Cody asked.

"Yeah" Ted said walking over to him. "And she's up stupid"

"Oh shit!" Cody said looking at the computer causing Danja to laugh.

"You're so stupid" she said. "Where's Layla?"

"Asleep" he said. "Or at least that's what I think…she didn't answer my calls"

"Aw poor Cody" she said smiling.

"Hey I have a question for you" he said.

"Shoot" she said.

"Two actually" he said.

"Okay?" she said.

"Do you have on a bra? And do you think I should give Kelly a shot?" he asked causing her to look down. She didn't have one on and quickly covered herself with the cover causing him to laugh.

"Perv!" she said. "And go for it I mean she's a cool girl"

"Do you think she'll go for a guy like me?" he asked.

"I don't know how about you call her and see." Danja said. "But warning if you do any pick up lines she'll shut you down in a heart beat"

"Damn and that was all he was going to do" Ted said somewhere off the camera.

"Shut up Ted!" Cody said. "I wasn't"

"You're a real dork" Danja said laughing.

"No you're the dork…you like Glee" he said.

"Don't talk about Glee…Glee is great!" she said. "And Naya Rivera is hot!"

"Are you bi sexual or something?" Cody asked.

"…no but she's…hot I mean its okay for a girl to say that though" she said.

"Why did you hesitate?" Cody asked.

"What are you talking about Cody Garrett Runnels?" she asked.

"You hesitated when I asked if you were bi sexual" he said.

"No I'm not…" she said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that" they both said at the same time although Cody's was mocking.

"Shut up!" she said laughing as she saw Ted sit beside Cody. "Are you sure you're not the bi sexual one I mean you're always with Ted"

"NO!" Cody and Ted said together causing her to laugh.

"Yeah right" she said laughing.

The three of them talked the rest of the night until they all randomly fell asleep on cam although once again Cody's snoring woke them up in the middle of the night and caused them to turn their computers off and go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Smackdown

Jay was sitting in his dressing room before the show started going over everything he was supposed to do that day. He hadn't changed into his ring gear yet either. There was a slight knock at his door and he got up to get the door. He opened the door and saw Ginette, or Leigh Austin, on the other side sort of glowing or at least that's how he viewed her.

"Hey" he said smirking at her.

"Hey…can I come in?" she said returning his smirk.

"Yeah" he said moving out of the way letting her walk past her. She went in and sat on the couch and motioned for him to sit beside her. He sat beside her and laid his arm on the back of the couch behind her head.

"So are you ready for tonight" she said fumbling with a button on her shirt.

"Yeah I guess...although I feel like I'm making more people hate me" he said with a slight sigh. "What about you?"

"Yeah I'm ready I love working with Cody and Ted" she said.

"Cant wait to get my shot to work with you" he said.

"Yeah me too" she said as she looked at her watch. "Hey I have to go and meet up with Hunter for a new storyline. But what are you doing after the show tonight?"

"Nothing…why?" he asked curiously.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something?" she asked looking away from him.

"Like a date?" he said watching her stand up and go towards the door. She looked back at him for a minute before answering.

"It was just going to be us hanging out but if you put it like that…yeah a date" she said half smiling causing Jay to smile widely.

"A date it is then" he said to her as she left. He was now excited and ready for the show to end. In the time he's known her and tried to ask her out, she declined each time and now she's giving him his shot. This feels as good as when he beat Randy for the World Heavy Weight title. He looked over at his ring gear and then at the time. He had about two hours before the show started and decided to go and talk to Randy or something. He grabbed his cell phone and left the locker room. As he walked down the hall way he saw Adam walking opposite of him.

"Hey Adam" he said stopping once they started to cross paths.

"What's up Jay" Adam said stopping also. "Where are you headed?"

"Going to find Randy" Jay said as Rosa Mendes came up behind Adam and hugged him from behind.

"Hey Jay" she said smiling as Adam pulled her around and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"What's up Lena" he said calling her by the nickname for her real name.

"Nothing just trying to get your friend over here to stop moving long enough for us to sit down and talk" she said smiling.

"I will soon…how about I meet you at your locker room in five minutes…promise" Adam said smiling at her.

"Okay but don't make me hunt you down" she said leaning up to kiss him before walking away.

When she was out of ear shot Jay looked at his friend. "You tell Leah yet?" he asked.

"Yeah she knows" Adam said sighing. "She didn't look too thrilled but she said she's happy for us"

Jay nodded but didn't say anything else about it. "Hey man I finally have a date with Ginette" he said.

"Finally after a year and a half later I hoped that you got a date with her." Adam said excitedly for his friend. "Hey tell me how it goes but I have to go this way so talk to you later" he said walking.

"Alright man" he said continuing to walk the way he came. He walked outside to Randy's tour bus that was parked across the parking lot. He knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened he saw Ashton standing on the other side.

"Hey Jay" she said smiling at him.

"Hey…Randy in here?" he asked.

"You know it" she said moving out of the way.

"Woo woo woo?" Jay asked.

"You know it!" Danja yelled from the back of the bus somewhere.

He went in and saw Randy and Danja playing Uno like old times. His eyes then fixed on a curly haired boy sitting in Danja's lap. Jay smiled when the boy noticed him and started trying to get out of her lap.

"Daddy!" he said finally succeeding and running over to him.

"Hey there JR" Jay said picking him up. He then sat down beside Danja as she quickly beat Randy in the game of Uno.

"Game over!" she said laughing as Randy threw his cards down. "Hey Jay can you watch him…I need some air." She said getting up.

"Yeah sure" he said. "Want to play me Randy?"

"Hell yeah…easy win" Randy said causing Ashton and Jay to laugh as Danja went outside. When she went outside she took a long deep breath and looked around the parking lot. She wished she could go in but she was…banned…from the arena. Hell if Vince saw that she and Ashton were out here he might try and have them removed from the premises. As she stretched her eyes caught a glimpse of Mike. She watched as he helped Shaul or Raquel Diaz out of the car. She grabbed her purse and duffle bag and went into the arena before him. He was still getting things out of his rental. Once he shut the trunk he somehow looked over and saw her watching him. When their eyes met her body stiffened a little. He looked away from her and down at the ground and let out a sigh. He started walking over towards her very slowly. Once they were about a foot away he stopped.

"Hey" he said hesitantly.

"Hi" she said softly.

"You look pretty" he said.

"Thanks" she said.

"Look I know this is weird but I just wanted to apologize for everything I did to you. I'm not going to touch you or hurt you anymore. I just want to be your friend" he said. She didn't say anything at first. She looked at his blue eyes and saw the dull sadness that were in them. "Leah I've changed…I took your advice and I went to a psychologist and I still go. I've also attended anger management and I can control myself now…I promise" he said.

"Okay" she said. "Shaul's waiting on you"

He looked back and saw Shaul standing by the door talking to her mother and indeed waiting on Mike. "Do I have your forgiveness?"

"I forgive you" she said before extending her hand for a handshake.

"Thanks" he said smiling slightly before shaking her hand and walking towards the building.

Promo

Hunter and Shawn were standing in the hall way seemingly waiting on some one.

"Shawn…I'm bored and Orton is taking too long" Hunter said. "How about we go find those masked faces?"

"And get our butts whooped I don't think so" Shawn said. "I can't defend myself…well I can but I don't wrestle"

"Oh c'mon Shawn you just super kicked Santino on Raw" Hunter said.

"I know but that wasn't wrestling…it was pure fun" Shawn said causing Hunter to laugh as Randy came up.

"Hey Randy you ready?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah they're in the trailer" Randy said starting to walk with the camera.

"Man I'm happy they decided to accompany you today here man. Cant wait to see them" Hunter said as they went outside.

"Yeah maybe I will finally get those cookies." Shawn said.

"I swear you're always eating Shawn" Hunter said as they approached Randy's tour bus. As they got to it they saw the dreaded HX symbol spray painted on the door. Randy quickly understood what that meant and he quickly opened the door and went in with the camera and Hunter following. When he got in Danja and Ashton were on the floor seemingly knocked out or in immense pain. Danja was clutching her knee and Ashton her side. The tour bus had been messed up and everything was thrown anywhere. JR sat there looking at Hunter and Randy. Randy was visibly getting upset.

"They really did it now man. Hunter…Shawn…I'm calling them out, they've took it personal" he said as he got out of the bus with Hunter. "They've messed with Ashton…they're going to pay!" Randy said with vengeance as he walked away. When he walked away Hunter had a smirk on his face as Shawn came out of the bus with JR in his arms who was messing with Shawn's ponytail.

"Why are you smirking?" Shawn asked.

"Oh um…the fact that you know Randy cares so much about the girls…yeah" Hunter said trying to cover himself up.

"Okay" Shawn said as John Cena ran up to the two randomly.

"Hunter…Shawn…I have to tell you something" John said in a rush.

"Okay let us hear it" Hunter said.

"Remember when the one masked chick helped me…well my interaction gives me an idea who they are…and…" he said before Chyna ran up and hit John in the head with a chair.

"Don't say anything…" she said before walking away.

"Wow she really just did that in front of this poor kid" Hunter said. "Man let's go back inside"

"Okay…let go of my ponytail jeez" Shawn said removing JR's hand from his ponytail as the promo ended.

Main Show

That night on Smackdown Christian successfully retained his title against Sheamus. Leigh Austin won against Alicia Fox although it wasn't a title match. Ted Dibiase Jr had a match against Sin Cara but was disqualified because Cody helped him towards the end of the match. The Miz teamed up with Christian and Morrison teamed up with Daniel Bryan to have a tag team match, the winners being Miz and Christian. When the show came off its commercial break Randy was standing in the ring with a mic in hand looking very upset. He paced around the ring for a moment before slowly bringing the mic up to his lips.

"Earlier today you saw those two masked women hurt someone that is close to my heart. One thing about me is that you can mess with anyone until you mess with family. They put the woman I love's life in danger so now I take it personal" he said as the crowd cheered. "Since it's personal I want those two things to come out here and face me so I can tear them limb…from limb" Little did the crowd know that this was not a scripted segment. The only thing on everyone's scripts was TBA and an interruption. Randy waited on the women to come out but instead he got someone else.

_Go! If you close you're eyes…_came on and Christian came down the ramp without doing his usual. He quickly got into the ring opposite of Randy and his music quickly cut off.

"Christian what are you doing out here? This is personal and I don't have time to deal with you right now" Randy said to Christian.

"Randy I didn't come out here for you…you see you may hate me but we do have one thing in common we want revenge. Those girls attacked me and they could've hurt someone, I mean that little boy over there could've gotten hurt" he said pointing to Shawn and Hunter who were now on commentary. Shawn had JR sitting on the table with his headphones on. "That boy is a good looking kid I mean whomever the dad is did one hell of a job on him" he said not letting the WWE Universe know it was his son although they probably already knew. Randy just looked at Christian with much hatred.

_Are you willing to sacrifice your life AHH *Music plays*…_came on and Chyna along with the masked woman came down the ramp although this time they brought a friend. They were dragging John Cena down the ramp with his hands tied behind his back. Chyna took Cena over towards the commentators table as the masked women slid into the ring and came face to face with Randy and Christian.

"Tag Team match?" Christian asked looking at Randy.

"Tag Team match" Randy confirmed as a referee was brought into the ring. The masked women stepped back from them and the taller one went in with Randy. The two quickly locked up after the bell rung. Randy got control at the top of the match because of his size. When the taller woman got out of his hold, she twisted his arm and kicked it up and kicked him in his stomach. She then went for the rope and ducked a clothesline before bouncing off the one behind Randy and drop kicking him in the face. She then went for the rope again, bounced off and jumped up causing her knee to hit Orton's chest. She then got up and waited on him. Once he was half way up she started to assault him again. Randy then picked her up and laid her out with a spine buster. Thinking that she was weak he went for a cover but she kicked out at one. He got off of her and she quickly rolled out of the ring. Randy backed up away from the ropes with the signal given by the ref as she entered the ring again. She slid under the ropes and saw Randy coming to clothes line her over the ropes but she quickly moved and caused Randy to miss. As he missed he turned and was hit with a roundhouse kick to the face that caused him to fall over the rope. After hitting the floor Randy quickly got back in.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a very entertaining match" Hunter said over commentary.

"I have a feeling you're correct Hunter" Josh Mathews said.

"It's like she knows everything Randy's going to do and how to counter it" Edge noticed.

"They've probably been scoping out every Superstar in the WWE" Booker T said. "I mean they know just about everyone's finishing moves"

"I agree with Booker for once" Cole said. "But I wish Randy would hurry up and tag in Christian so he can show him how it's done"

"Get off his nuts Cole" Shawn said.

About ten minutes later both Randy and the taller woman tagged in their partners. The shorter woman ran in and quickly attacked Christian with a clothesline. When he was finally up he knocked her on her back and started stomping on her. After the ref signaled for him to back up she got up and jumped up with her legs catching him around his neck as she bent backwards to the ring floor causing a sort of reaction from Christian as if he had gotten stunnered by Stone Cold Steve Austin. He fell back and the woman had hit the ropes and tried to go for a high knee as he started to get up but missed causing Christian to pick her up and throw her over his shoulders. She hit the match and let out a yelp. She quickly got up and dodged another clothesline. She ran over to the turnbuckle, ran up climbed it and kicked Christian in his face as he came towards her. He didn't fall he just stepped backwards for a minute. She took his hand and tried to fling him into the turnbuckle only to be flung herself. Her back hit the turnbuckle and Christian had come and slammed her hard into the turnbuckle. He then took her and went for a killswitch. She turned the killswitch over and spine busted Christian on her back and dropped him. She climbed the turnbuckle and waited for Christian. When he was up she jumped off and they both crashed to the floor. The woman covered Christian but he kicked out at two.

Now at least twenty five minutes into the match and running Smackdown over it's time they continued to fight. Everyone was tired and in the ring by this time. They were fighting as if their life depended on it. Both Randy and Christian had the women right where they wanted them. They both tried to go for their finishers but the women countered by pushing them back. Once they ran for the women, the taller one hit Randy with his own RKO and the shorter one hit Christian with a killswitch. They both covered the men and the ref went down for the count. One…two…three…and the bell rung signaling that the women were the winners of the Tag Team match. A rush of confusion, heartache and a few cheers ran through the WWE Universe. The masked women sat in the ring for a minute signaling for Chyna to come to the ring. As they sat on the floor the taller one made a gesture for the shorter one to take off their masks. As Chyna got into the ring with John she untied his hands leaving him to stand there "confused". Chyna obtained a microphone from the referee and looked at Shawn and Hunter.

"Shawn…Hunter…get in here! I'm about to unveil my project to you" Chyna said.

"C'mon Shawn we have no choice" Hunter said into the commentators headset. He and Shawn took off their headsets and walked over to get into the ring.

"What's going on here?" Edge asked.

"I have no idea" Booker said.

"I'm going to need the whole Smackdown roster to get out here now!" she yelled towards the titantron. Moments later all of the Superstars and Divas filed out of the back with real confusion and wonder on their faces. When they all were out Chyna gave her microphone to someone outside of the ring. The arena went black and a spotlight was shined a little bit in front of the masked women but they weren't shown. Their masked were shown being thrown into the spotlight meaning that when the lights came back on that everyone would see their faces. The lights went out completely once more and when they came back on standing right to left was Chyna, Hunter, Danja, John Cena, Ashton Taylor, and Shawn Michaels with two fingers in the air setting up for the Degeneration X finisher with pyros. When they noticed the Heartbreakers in the ring where the masked women were the WWE Universe quickly got to their feet and started cheering resulting in a standing ovation. They all had smiles on their faces as they did the DX crotch chop with the flares flaring in the background. The Heartbreakers then got on the turnbuckles and did their poses signaling that they were indeed now back in the WWE. Danja then looked over at a shocked Edge and smiled at him. Danja was the shorter woman that always messed with Edge and of course she did it on purpose. Randy looked up to see what the crowd was cheering at. The titantron showed Randy do a double take and look at Ashton in confusion. He honestly had no idea that his fiancé and her best friend were the masked women. He looked over and tapped Christian and pointed for him to look also. He looked and an equal shock was played upon his face. Danja went over to Christian as Ashton went over to Randy to help them up. They all hugged the women as the crowd kept cheering for them. Randy kissed Ashton as Hunter started to talk.

"Now c'mon everyone…Degeneration X wouldn't be scared of a bunch of females. I mean we did give you guys blatant hints though" Hunter said as Vince McMahon came down the ramp with a scowl on his face. When he got into the ring he came face to face with the Heartbreakers. He finally gave in and smiled at each woman and gave them a hug, because he too was in on their comeback gimmick. Danja quickly got out of the ring and ran over to give Edge a hug. He was no where near mad at her in fact he thought it was pure brilliance. He hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just to let you all know…The Heartbreakers have officially made their comeback into the WWE…so everyone we advise you to watch your back…and be jealous!" Ashton said getting more rounds of applause.

**The blatant hints: Danja messing with Edge, the H (Heartbreakers) and X (Degeneration X), them being banned with no explanation, the sweet chin music and pedigree and them knowing everyone's finishers…I tried. **


	6. Chapter 6

After The Heartbreakers made their official comeback on Smackdown all of the Superstars and Divas were celebrating backstage. Randy was extremely happy to have the love of his life back traveling with him while Jay didn't find the comeback all too amusing. While everyone celebrated he sat back in his locker room getting ready his date with Ginette. Danja went into his locker room with JR in her arms and a smile on her face. Jay looked at her but quickly looked away and continued to do what he was doing. She sat JR on the couch.

"Why aren't you out there with everyone else?" she asked walking up and hugging him from behind.

"Because I don't want to be" he said removing her arms and turning around to look at her. "You know you could've really hurt somebody?"

"Jay…we were careful not to really hurt someone" she said confused. "I mean no one was injured"

"But they could've been and think I came out to defend and help you because I thought you were hurt and it turns out to be you hurting everyone else" he said walking up to her.

"Jay…it was a gimmick for our comeback. I thought you'd be happy that we were even back" she said.

"Who's going to keep JR while we're both gone?" he asked.

"One of our mothers or I can bring him with me like we usually do" she said. "Jay why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't find this funny or amusing!" he yelled at her causing her to jump back and for JR's eyes to widen. JR then started to cry as he watched the scene in front of him although he was too young to understand. "See what you did? You made him cry" he said picking up JR who quickly clung to his shirt.

"I didn't make him cry you're the one who yelled" she said looking at him. "I swear you've changed." She said before Ginette knocked on the door and came in.

"Ready?" she asked not worried about the apparent scene that went on.

"Yeah let me get my jacket" he said giving JR to Danja and getting his jacket. He then left with Ginette leaving Danja in the room with a crying JR. She stood there for a minute before walking out of the dressing room and back towards the group of people who were standing out in the hall way talking. Just then she saw John Morrison and Mike talking in the corner of the group. She walked the other way and went into her dressing room and sat down on the couch placing JR beside her.

Meanwhile Randy had went back to his dressing room to get dressed so that they could leave, leaving Ashton with the crowd of wrestlers talking. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see John Morrison standing there smiling.

"I'm so glad you're back!" he said hugging her.

"Yeah me too" she said. "You better get ready for Danja and I over at Raw because we're going to bother the hell out of you guys"

"Oh I can't wait" he said. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah sure" she said as they started walking. They went into a part of the arena where there was no one in sight and just silence. He finally stopped and looked around to make sure one of the crew men weren't walking around or something. He then took her hand and held it for a minute. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow until their eyes met.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened back then…when we were in the gym" he said. "I wanted to apologize…again"

"Apology accepted" she said smiling before trying to walk away. He grabbed her and brought her back to stand in front of him.

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel something there or that you didn't like it. I'm not saying that you should leave Randy or that I deserve you more…I just…I just want to know" he said.

She stopped and looked at him for a minute. "Okay I do admit I liked it and if the person wouldn't of knocked on the door…I wouldn't have stopped" she admitted. "You almost had me but if you tell anyone that…I'll cut your balls off"

He laughed for a moment before taking his hand and moving the hair that was on her neck to fall on her back. He touched her neck and she stood there stiff. He then took his other arm and wrapped it around her waist bringing her closer to him. Although she should've pushed him away something in her wouldn't let her. He lowered himself to her lips and gently kissed them. Ashton thought his lips were soft but quickly found her self backed up into a wall. They continued kissing and he found his way to her neck causing her to let out a light moan.

"…John…" she managed to say through her moans.

"Yeah?" he asked stopping enough to get the words out.

"Not here…Randy…Randy's here" she said causing him to pull back and look at her.

"Then where?" he asked before kissing her lips again.

"I don't know but not here" she said. "Look I have…to go" she said pushing herself off the wall causing John to back up. She looked at him one more time before kissing him also and running the way they came. She quickly fixed her lip gloss and felt ashamed at the moment she just had with Morrison. When she came back she walked to Randy's locker room and walked in to see him talking to John Cena. They looked at her as she walked in with a small and fake smile. Randy smiled up at the beautiful woman before him but continued to listen to John. She sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder and listened to John talk.

Danja was playing with JR on the floor when she heard her locker room open. She looked over to see Cody come in with a sad look on his face. He sat on the couch and proceeded to lay down, putting his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling.

"Got a minute?" he asked not looking her way.

"I have hours actually" she said turning his way a little but continuing to play with her son.

"I talked to Victoria a while ago. She's planning on coming to the WWE and she seemed as if she wanted to get back with me again" he said not taking his eyes off the ceiling. "To top it all of I have Layla to deal with. I know we both said we're in it for the sex but I really think she's catching feelings and I don't want to hurt her. I like Layla but I don't want a relationship with her, she's just not my type. We don't have that much in common. I tried talking to Kelly but she doesn't text me back. I just feel…depressed" he said with a sigh.

"Cody…you shouldn't feel depressed. If you love Victoria then give her another chance and…" she started before Cody cut her off.

"She cheated on me Leah…then I forgave her and she left me for him anyway. She broke my heart badly…twice. I don't know if I can take another heartbreak from her" Cody said.

"Okay then tell her that. As for Layla you're going to have to tell her the truth. Also if you really like Kelly then I'll talk to her for you. There's no reason we both should be depressed and un loved" she said turning back to JR.

"Why are you feeling depressed and un loved. My personal therapist can't be depressed too…it's unethical" he said finally able to make a smirk.

"Jay and I got into it earlier because he didn't like our comeback. I saw Mike earlier and he apologized and says he just wants to be my friend and then Adam is with Rosa…I just feel like…" she started. "There's no point of living" she said mumbling the last part thinking Cody didn't catch it.

"Leah…you have a little boy in front of you that will always love you no matter what you do. You're living for him now and just because a couple of very stupid guys don't realize what a great catch you are doesn't mean that you're unloved. Jay's acting weird lately, Mike is changed and he probably just wants to apologize and Adam has a new rebound so he can get over you." Cody said looking over at her.

"Wow…we sound really pathetic right now" Danja said trying to laugh.

"Yeah I know right…" Cody said half smiling. "Hey…how about we go back to my hotel room and play some video games or something."

"I suck at most video games" she said looking at him with a side eye.

"I'll teach you…that is if you want to. I mean we can do other things" he said getting up.

"No that's fine but we have to order a pizza and watch a movie…like usual" she said standing up and getting JR and his things.

"Okay…time to teach you to whoop ass in Call of Duty" he said grabbing her bag.

"Child in the room" she said laughing and pointing to JR.

"Whoops my bad" he said laughing also.

"It's okay" she said.

"Meet me at my rental…it's the yellow charger. I have to go and get my things"

"Okay" she said as they both walked out of the room and went their separate ways before meeting up with each other at the rental.

Jay and Ginette had finally made it to the bar they were going to hang out at. Ginette's not into fancy dates or date dates, she just wanted to hang out and get to know him in a familiar element…which just so happens to be a bar with smelly old drunk people watching football and feasting on hot wings. Well…that's not too bad. They sat at a table in the back of the bar after they ordered some wings and a couple of drinks.

"I know this is probably going to sound stupid and corny but you really look beautiful tonight" Jay said.

"I don't have any makeup on, my hair is all over the place and I'm in casual wear Jay" she said eyeing him.

"Exactly" he said causing her to smirk. The smirk made her green eyes light up a little. Jay thought that maybe he was close to them going on an official date and maybe one day…she could be his.

"Thanks…and as corny as it was…I appreciate it" she said as the wings and their drinks came.

"So why don't you smile?" Jay asked.

"Don't have a reason to" she said plainly.

"There must be something you can smile about" he said to her.

"You've been pestering me about smiling for a long time." She pointed out.

"And you still haven't smiled." He pointed out also.

"Do you really want me to smile?" she asked smirking.

"Yes…I think it will make you a lot more beautiful" he said.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute before faking a smile that made Jay laugh.

"C'mon I know you can do better than that" he said.

"Make me smile" she said setting her food and drink aside to place her elbows on the table.

"Okay…I think you're very beautiful. Your eyes have me drawn and hooked and I've been trying to get you to let me take you out ever since we met. As you can see it's a year and a half later and I still haven't stopped trying…you're worth waiting for" he said. She then stared at him for a minute shocked. "Look I'm sorry…I know that sounds creepy but…"

"It's okay…it was really sweet" she said and there it was. The smile he had been waiting on for forever. It did indeed make her look more beautiful, and somewhat child like. It was a softer side than her usual hard persona that she usually gave off. He smiled at the fact that she was now trying to hide it. He then leaned over and gently kissed her lips and much to his surprise she kissed him back. They pulled away knowing that they were in public. They then continued their date with a lot more smiles and laughs.

Randy and Ashton finally made it back to their hotel room. Ashton had went to take a shower while Randy was being informed about a new storyline he was about to be thrown in with Legacy on top of the current feud with Christian. He sat back listening to Vince with a shocked and confused face. Ashton came out of the shower and eyed Randy as she got dressed. He then got off the phone and let out a sigh. Ashton caught it and after she was dressed she went over and sat on his lap. He looked up at her as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked in his ear.

"This new storyline" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"So Vince thinks that it's a good idea to put me in another storyline with Legacy on top of the feud with Christian. It involves Ginette more then anything, something about us flirting and things like that and that I may have to kiss her" Randy said looking at her.

"Wow" Ashton said getting off of his lap. He grabbed her hand and sat her back on his lap. "What Randy? I'm not mad it's just a storyline and if we're going out tonight then I need to finish getting ready." She said honestly.

"Promise you're not mad" he said kissing her neck.

"Yes I promise" she said quickly getting up. "You know we'd never make it out of this room if you continue to do that"

Randy looked at her and licked his lips causing her to give him a side eye. He laughed at her and got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No Randy…No means no" she said laughing.

"It's opposite day" she said kissing on her neck and trying not to laugh.

"This is rape Randy" she said trying to get out of his grip with no avail.

"It's not rape if you like it" he said in her ear.

"Stop…but you're right" she said laughing as he let her go and she continued to get ready.

Raw

John Cena was seen walking backstage with his Zack Ryder who he was participating in a three way inter gender match tonight. They kept walking until Danja came up and got in between them causing them to stop. The crowd started to make noise so they had to wait until they died down a little.

"You guys can't forget me I mean I am in the match tonight" Danja said linking arms with both Zack and John.

"Yeah we can't…let's go win" John said as they started to walk again.

"Woo woo woo" Zack said fist pumping as they walked.

When they all were finally in the ring they waited on their opponents. Danja was linked arms with Zack and they were laughing at some of the signs in the audience. John had walked over to them and leaned on the ropes still waiting.

_Awesome! I came to play *Music plays*..._and The Miz and Raquel Diaz came down the ramp.

"The challengers The Miz and Raquel Diaz!" the announcer said signaling that Raquel was in the match. Danja leaned over and laughed with Zack Ryder as Raquel and Miz came down to the ring.

_I am perfection *Music plays*…_came on and Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero came down the ramp together.

"It looks like a family affair here tonight on Raw we have Vickie Guerrero and her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler who is teaming up with Vickie's daughter Raquel Diaz and her boyfriend The Miz." Michael Cole said.

"Yeah this match is about to suck" Edge said.

"I don't know about that Edge I'm really excited to see Raquel wrestle today especially against Danja who recently made her comeback with Ashton" Lawler said.

"That's right Jerry The Heartbreakers Ashton Taylor and Danja did make their comeback last Friday on Smackdown after defeating the World Heavy Weight Champion Christian and Randy Orton in a tag team match." Josh Mathews said as the bell rung and the women went into the ring. Danja and Raquel shook hands and backed up before locking up. Danja quickly got the upper hand by kicking Raquel in the stomach and kneeing her in the face. She took her by her hair and slammed her face on the ground. Danja then went down and put a submission hold on Raquel only to be stopped by The Miz coming in and stopping her. Danja rolled over and got up waiting on Raquel. Raquel ran over and tagged in Dolph. Dolph stepped in with Danja and she quickly kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed her, picked her up and laid her with a spine buster on the ground. The ref finally started paying attention and told Dolph to back up. When Danja was up the ref told her to get out of the match and tag in a guy. She tried to convince the ref that she was okay with fighting a guy but he still made her tag in a guy. She tagged in Zack and he went in after Dolph. The two went at it for a while until The Miz was tagged in and attacked Zack. They almost lost the match but Zack kicked out just in time. He somehow made it to John to tag him in. He beat the Miz until he was doing the attitude adjustment. After the attitude adjustment was performed Dolph decided to come in and stop the count. Danja went in and superkicked Dolph but before he fell she wrapped the same leg around his neck and used her strength to slap his face down into the floor with a split. She quickly went for Raquel and threw her to Zack who just hugged her so that she couldn't stop the count on Miz. After the three count the bell rang signaling that they were the winners. Danja and Raquel shook hands and talked while Vickie was visibly upset at the commentators table.

Meanwhile Backstage Ashton was sitting in Morrison's locker room watching the match. She was happy that Danja made Vickie upset. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She knew that it was Morrison who had just come out of the shower since that was the last match of the show. He kissed her neck and tried to get her to go into the shower with him again.

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked unwrapping herself from his arms and turning to look at him. When she turned she saw that he wasn't fully dressed he just had on a towel and his body was glistening from the water. She noticed the water still running down his chest and she instantly became hot. Morrison noticed she was looking at him. He didn't say anything he just took one of her hands and made her rub on his chest and on down to his towel. He was about to use her to drop his towel but he pulled her into his body and kissed her. As the kiss became hotter Morrison almost had her over to the couch when Danja came into the room.

"Hey Ashton let's…Woah!" she said quickly going back out and shutting the door. Ashton looked towards the door and backed up from Morrison.

"I have to go" she said walking out of the room. Danja stood there tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "What?"

"Diva locker room now!" Danja said grabbing Ashton and heading to the locker room just as The Bella twins were leaving. When they got inside Kharma and Kelly Kelly were inside talking. "Is there anyone else in here?" she asked the two. They shook their heads no but wondered what was going on. Danja sat down and eyed Ashton who looked completely calm. "Morrison Ashton?"

"What?" Ashton asked sitting across from her.

"I walked in on you two…what's going on?" Danja asked trusting the two women in the room.

"Oh snap this is going to be good" Kharma said sitting beside Ashton causing them all to laugh a little.

"Well…I don't know…he just kisses me and I like it…kind of" Ashton said.

"I bet…all Morrison does is talk about you. Well in our presence because if anyone else heard him they'd tell Randy." Kelly said. "I think he likes you…a lot"

"Hell I think he might even love you and you haven't even put it on him yet…have you?" Kharma asked.

"No…no we haven't done that but I swear everytime I try to get away he keeps coming back. Don't get me wrong I love Randy to death and I'd kill for him but it's something about Morrison that just traps me" she said. A light went off in Danja's head as she remembered a similar situation she was in with Jay and Adam.

"All I have to say is…choose wisely because choosing the wrong one can result in a lifetime of heartache" Danja said half smiling.

"Yeah" Ashton said. "I need a drink"

"Don't we all" Kelly said. "Well maybe except Leah over here"

"Shut up…Oh and Kelly I need to talk to you" Danja said.

"About what?" she asked as the four women stood up and walked out of the room.

"Cody" Danja said as they started walking to Kelly's rental car which they all came in.

Kelly rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to talk about him. I mean I see him with Layla and some little tramp from TNA so why would I even give him a shot"

"He really likes you though" Danja tried to reason.

"But he's always with you DJ. I see you two around each other all the time and I haven't seen you smile this much in…forever" Kharma said.

"Kia's right DJ I haven't seen you smile this much since you first met Adam" Ashton said.

"He's my friend" Danja said. "Just my friend"

"Same thing you said about Jay" Ashton said as they got into the car causing Danja to stop and think. Was Ashton right?


	7. Chapter 7

This week the Smackdown roster was in Atlanta, Georgia for a live show on the tour and Cody was bothering Danja about his father coming to the show. She hasn't talked to Jay since their argument in his locker room. She dropped JR off at her aunt's house in Chicago, texted Jay to tell him but got no answer. She doesn't even room with him anymore because he decided that he would room alone which left her all alone and she hated it. It was killing her that she hasn't talked to one of the people she called her best friends. It was early in the morning and Danja was lying in her bed half sleep when someone knocked on the door. She concluded that it was Cody coming to bother her. She slowly got out of the bed and went to the door. She opened the door to find Cody on the outside of the door yawning. He half smiled at her before walking in and lying on her bed. Cody noticed that she was half dressed and seemed sleepy. She lay beside him and closed her eyes. Cody didn't want to admit it to her but she looked beautiful when she slept. He didn't want to wake her up but he tapped her anyway. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a side eye.

"What?" she asked with a slight yawn. He wrapped one of her arms around her and she moved and laid her head on his chest.

"Want to hear more about my love issues?" Cody asked with a smirk.

"Not really but shoot…I'm all ears" she said closing her eyes again.

"Well…okay it's not really love issues but Ted and the rest of the guys are bothering me about not having a girl or not having fucked a chick in a long time." He said. "They're questioning my manhood"

"Don't listen to them…they're just immature" she said. He started running his fingers through her hair causing her to make a small noise and move. For some odd reason he couldn't hold a straight conversation with her anymore with out touching her. He liked to touch her and she didn't seem to mind. He reached down and smacked her butt causing her to quickly open her eyes and look at him. He smiled and laughed at her reaction before his phone rang. When he looked at it his expression immediately changed and his face became saddened. He got up and answered the call and went into the bathroom. Danja listened to the conversation and quickly realized that he was talking to his ex Victoria. He sounded extremely sad and she heard him hang up the phone. After hanging up the phone she heard him yell and punch a wall. She quickly got up and walked over to the bathroom. She peeked inside and saw him sitting on top of the toilet seat with an angered look on his face. She walked in and sat on one of his legs. He didn't look at her, he kept his eyes focused on the ground and his hands were shaking.

"Cody…don't let her get you this mad" she said. "She's not worth your happiness" He didn't say anything. "Cody…" she said grabbing on his hands. It stopped shaking as she rubbed it resting her head on his shoulder. "Talk to me" Cody looked over at Danja and it was as if a light bulb went off in his head. Maybe there was a reason that he didn't try and get with other girls, or maybe that Kelly didn't want him, Layla didn't keep him interested and that Victoria had broken his heart. Maybe the person that was supposed to fix it was in front of him the whole time. In the year he's actually known her and gotten close to her, she was always the one making him happy again and making him whole. If it wasn't for her Cody probably wouldn't be here today with his constant un happiness. Before he could get his thoughts together Danja stood up and was dragging him back into the bedroom area. They lay back on the bed but this time they were face to face.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Danja asked in an innocent child like voice causing Cody to crack a small smirk.

"If you say that you want a blue berry pop tart again I'm going to kill you" he said causing her to laugh.

"No but that doesn't sound half bad right now" she said laughing as he rested his arm on her hip. "Kelly thinks that you want me…that's why she hasn't given you a chance"

"That's the secret?" he asked.

"Yeah but…I've been thinking and…" she started. "I want to know how much of it is true."

Cody didn't say anything for a minute. "What do you mean?"

Danja sighed, sat up and scooted closer to him so that she was near his face. Her heart started racing as she leaned down and kissed him. She pulled back and saw a look of shock on his face. Thank God someone was knocking on the door. She started to get up but Cody pulled her back down and into a kiss of his own. The person on the other side of the door kept knocking as they kept kissing each other. They both were starting to get annoyed when Cody pulled back and looked over at the door. Danja looked too and figured that it couldn't be Ashton because she wakes up late.

"It's probably Randy…he's the only other stubborn person I know besides Ashton" Danja said.

"Get the door…because it's really starting to bug me" Cody said letting her go.

"Okay" she said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Leah" Cody called.

"Huh?" she asked turning around.

He threw a pair of jeans her way because she didn't have any on. "You don't have any pants on" he said laughing.

She grabbed them off the floor and she quickly put them on and answered the door. On the other side was Jay fully dressed and ready for anything.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey Leah…I want to apologize for what happened last week. I think I was just upset because I didn't know before hand and I was on a roll" he said sincerely.

"Sorry I didn't tell you" she said.

"Don't apologize I know it was a gimmick" he said smiling. "Want to go to breakfast?"

Danja looked back in the room. "Uhh…" she said. Jay caught it and tried to look around her.

"Is someone in there?" he asked opening the door wider but not seeing anyone. Cody had run into the bathroom to hide just in case it was someone he didn't want to see.

"Uh yeah…I have to shower and get dressed so…can I have an hour?" she asked smiling at Jay.

"Yeah just meet me downstairs in the restaurant" he said smiling as he opened his arms for a hug. "I apologize again…I was a bad friend"

"Yeah you were but I still forgive you" she said hugging him. He pulled back and smiled and headed down towards his room. She shut the door and turned around to see Cody standing in the bathroom door way. She went over and hugged him and looking up at him. He smirked at her causing her to laugh.

"Going to breakfast with Jay?" he asked.

"Yeah…is that a problem?" she asked smirking.

"No…of course not but I have a question." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"The kiss…where does that leave us?" he asked.

"Where do you want it to leave us?" she asked.

"I asked first" he said causing her to laugh again.

"I want it to leave us as…friends…" she started looking at his face to see a reaction. "…and maybe more"

He smiled and leaned down. "But we have to take it slow right?"

"Yeah…we don't want to mess up by rushing into it do we?" she said.

"No but I was really looking forward to jumping in the shower with you." He said laughing. "Just saying."

"If that happened we'd never get out" she said pushing him away from the door and going to take her shower. She then later met Jay for breakfast.

Randy had to go to the arena earlier to practice for a match he had with Sheamus that night. They were wrestling for at least twenty minutes before Vince came out to the ring area. He told Randy that he needed to see him for a minute. They walked out into the hallway and down to his office where Ginette and another woman were standing. The woman had her back towards them but she and Ginette were having a pretty good conversation. Just then Stone Cold walked up opposite of them and stood behind Ginette. Wow she has a random resemblance of her father, Randy thought.

"Steve" Vince said walking up to them.

"Vince you son of a bitch" Steve said giving Vince a hand shake. The two started to talk as Ginette pointed Randy out to the female. When she turned around it was revealed to be her cousin Giselle. He sighed at her smile towards him and instantly remembered the night they shared in the hotel a year ago. Sure she only gave him a hand job and they didn't physically have sex but he still didn't like the idea that it wasn't Ashton. He saw that she had on tight jeans and a spaghetti strapped shirt. He looked at Vince who was still talking to Steve.

"Well okay Steve we're going to put Ginette here in a kind of romantic storyline with Randy here" Vince said. "It's going to be as if Ginette or Leigh is trying to seduce him for the benefit of the team"

"That sounds nice but if he tries anything funny…I'll tear him limb from limb" Steve said looking at an unamused, unfazed Randy.

They then continued to go over the game plan for the rest of the night until it was time to start the show.

Promo

Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase Jr and Leigh Austin were standing outside of Randy's locker room.

"Remember what I told you Leigh be as sexy as you can be and make him believe you really want him. We need him to fall head of heels for you so we can distract him and his little girlfriend Ashton from everything" Cody said.

"Yeah so maybe you need to show a little more cleavage" Ted said pointing towards her breasts and smiling.

"I've got this guys, go to the locker room and I'll meet you there when I'm finished" she said. They nodded and walked away as she opened the door to Randy's locker room. The camera followed her into the room where Randy was standing shirtless with his back towards the door. He turned around and scowled at her.

"What do you want Leigh?" he asked.

"I just came to talk" she said innocently.

"We don't have anything to talk about" he said getting closer to her.

"I think we do" she said pushing him back on the bench and getting between his legs. "Randy I'm pretty much a straight forward woman so here it goes. You and Ashton don't belong together; she isn't strong enough for you."

Randy started to say something before Leigh put her finger to his mouth causing him to stop talking. She leaned down to his ear and whispered in it but audible to the camera.

"Randy I didn't tell you that you can talk. Just know that I get what I want nad what I want is you" she said before softly kissing his neck. She then stood up and switched out of the room with the camera following him. They quickly caught Randy's expression which was hard to read. When she went out of the door she turned right and continued down the hall way. To the left of the door Ashton Taylor was standing leaned up against the wall. Danja then came into the camera view and they watched her walk.

"Cody set this up" Danja said.

"Yeah…you have a match with him later right?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah and you have one with Ted" she said.

"Yeah…let's destroy them" Ashton said as she and Danja walked away.

Main show

Ashton vs. Ted Dibiase Jr was up first. They both were already in the ring and waiting for the bell to ring. Ted had a smirk on his face as the bell rung. He went up to try and shake his hand but she slapped it away. Ted's smirk turned into a smile as they backed away from each other and quickly locked up. Ashton got control over Ted but he soon turned it around. As they fought, Cody had randomly came out and cost Ted the match due to disqualification. Ashton was now heated because she really wanted to beat up Ted.

Now it was Danja vs. Cody. Danja was excited that she finally had a match with Cody but she was afraid that he would hit her way too hard with the face mask. They were both in the ring and the match started. Cody had the upper hand most of the match but a few spots Danja had him. The match went a lot longer than scheduled because Ted had some technical difficulties. Danja super kicked Cody who fell back on the ground just as Leigh Austin and Ted ran out to try and attack her but were quickly stopped by Randy and Ashton. Ashton took on Ted and Randy and Leigh stood there staring at each other for a long intense moment. Leigh smirked and took a step forward to Randy and started to lean up to give him a kiss but was quickly shut down by Ashton pushing her back and giving her an intense stare. Legacy then took this chance to get out of the ring and go backstage.

After the show, everyone was gearing up to leave the arena. Cody was standing out side of his locker room waiting on his dad to come and see him. Danja then walked up and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. He smirked at her causing her to smile. She unfolded her arms as he extended his for a hug. She walked into his embrace and he closed his arms around her and smiled himself.

"Why do you smile so much?" she asked him.

"because you make me smile" he said causing her to blush a little.

"Don't get too sappy Mr. Runnels we just figured out we have crushes on each other" she said innocently with a hint of sarcasm intertwined.

"Yeah I know but that still doesn't take away from the fact that you do make me smile" he said. Cody didn't realize that his dad was walking down the hallway.

"Son!" Dusty said walking up to them causing Danja to quickly get out of his embrace. Dusty laughed at her for trying to get away. Cody got off the wall and stopped her by putting his arm around her. "Son who is this lovely woman?"

"This is Delilah" he said. "I had a match with her earlier"

"Oh this is the girl that almost whooped your ass huh?" he said causing Cody to laugh uneasily. "So what do I make of this?"

"Make of what sir?" Danja asked slightly.

"It's not everyday that I see my son hugged up on a girl" he said smiling.

"Um dad we're just…" he said looking at Danja. "Friends"

"Yeah friends who just might want a little more from each other" Danja said causing Cody to look at her wide eyed. Dusty smiled at her straight forwardness. "What?"

"Did you really just say that in front of my dad?" Cody whispered to her.

"Would you want me to lie to him?" she whispered back. Cody didn't say anything and they continued to talk to Dusty about what had happened today.

Little did the two know that Adam wanted to talk do Danja and had heard everything that had happened. He walked back towards Rosa who was standing in the hallway talking to Layla. Rosa turned and smiled at Adam and he gave her a small smile but kept walking. She grabbed his arm causing him to turn around and face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked pulling him into a hug.

"Nothing" he lied.

"Something is wrong with you love" she said looking up at him.

"I'm fine babe I'm just tired" he said. "I have to go talk to Stephanie but I'll talk to you when we get back to the hotel"

"Okay" she said letting him go. She tried to kiss him but he walked away from her leaving her there. She turned back to Layla who was shaking her head.

"He's lying and I bet it has something to do with that tramp Delilah" Layla said. "I mean look at her…she's all over Cody."

"Yeah she's a whore. I mean she dated Adam and they broke it off and then she goes and gets with his best friend and they have a child. I also heard that she had something going on with Mike. She makes me sick" Rosa said still watching Cody, Danja and Dusty talk and laugh.

"And now she's trying to steal Cody from me…I say we make her life a living hell here." Layla said. "Try and get her out of the WWE because if you're not careful then she'll try and get Adam back"

"Don't you two chicks have anything better to do" Ashton said behind them.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to go piss off or is he with another bitch?" Rosa spat at Ashton turning towards her.

Ashton just smirked at the woman and walked away. Rosa and Layla watched Ashton go into Randy's locker room.

"I hate her" Giselle said coming up beside her.

"Let's make her life hell also…" Layla said.

"I have just the thing too" Rosa said smirking towards Giselle who also smirked evilly.


	8. Chapter 8

Smackdown

_Go! If you close your eyes…_came on and Christian came down to the ring. He was talking about how Randy was basically begging and whimpering at his feet so that he would give him another chance for the World Heavyweight Champion title.

"Randy is just a poor pathetic man and now since he has Ashton back on Smackdown…he thinks that he needs to prove himself again. Randy it doesn't matter if she's back or not…you still will never win the title from me." Christian said causing the crowd to boo him. He started to talk but before he could get a word out the sounds of Zebrahead's Falling Apart blared through the speakers signaling that Danja was making her way down the ring. She came from back stage with her and Ashton's manager Chyna. They both got applause from the crowd as they went down slapping the fan's hands. They finally made into the ring and acquired microphones. Chyna stood a little bit behind Danja who stood opposite of Christian with a smirk on her face.

"So what do I owe this sweet little visit?" Christian asked smiling at her.

"Hey Christian…I really like your title…it's so shiny" she said in a ditzy dumbfounded voice.

Christian took a step towards her and rubbed the title that was on his left shoulder. "Oh you mean this title here? The one I beat Randy Orton for. I know it's pretty nice isn't it" he said.

"Yeah totally can I hold it?" she asked.

"Sure" he said taking it off his shoulder and handing it to her. She took it with child like wonder and a smile on her face.

"It's heavy!" she said again like a child. She held it and looked at Christian who was still smiling at her.

"So are you ready to drop Randy and his floosey and get with a real winner?" Christian asked walking up closer to her.

"I really like this belt Christian. I like the way it feels. Oh and I will…if I lose" she said confusing Christian.

"If you lose?" he asked confused.

"What's she's saying is that she wants a shot Christian" Chyna said.

"She wants a shot at my title…I don't think so" he said trying to take it back. Danja stepped back from his with her smile disappearing and throwing it over her shoulder causing the crowd to cheer.

"Thing is…she wasn't asking. Later on tonight it's you against Danja in a match for the World Heavy Weight Champion title." Chyna said.

"I'm not accepting this challenge…I don't want to hurt her" Christian said.

"What a gentleman" Michael Cole said over commentary.

"Gentleman my ass" Edge said.

"No disqualifications Christian…I wouldn't want it any other way" Danja said into the microphone.

"Okay…if you win you get the title but if you don't…you have to leave Randy and Ashton and join me." Christian said.

"Deal" Danja said causing Christian to smile.

"I think she just may have made a huge mistake" Booker said.

"She'll be fine" Edge said.

"Oh and Christian…I'm not doing this for me…I'm doing this for someone else so don't be salty if you lose" she said.

"You don't have to do this for Randy" he said as they shook hands.

"Not doing this for Randy…it's for someone special" she said stealing a small glance at Edge at the commentators table. They let go and the match was now set for later on that night.

Ashton was now in the ring with Randy at ringside. They were talking waiting on her opponent to come out tonight.

_*Music plays* Excuse my charisma…_comes on and Leigh Austin along with Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase makes her way down to the ring.

"The following match is set for one fall for the WWE Diva's Championship" the announcer said as Leigh got into the ring and held up her title to a mixed crowd of cheers and boos. She then handed it to the ref who raised it as the bell rung and got out of the way. The two women quickly locked up and Leigh took over Ashton by kicking and punching her. She threw her off of the ropes and clothes lined her. Ashton quickly got up and grabbed Leigh and swung her arm behind her before doing a skull crushing finale type face buster. Ashton then went for the cover only to have Leigh kick out at one. When Leigh was up Ashton grabbed her and went for a suplex. Leigh hit the ground but quickly popped up resulting in a clothesline. About a minute later Leigh was on the ground and Ashton was setting her up for a submission hold. Once the submission hold was locked in Ashton pulled back hard as Leigh started yelling. Less than thirty seconds later Leigh tapped out making Ashton the winner and new WWE Diva's Champion. Randy got into the ring with her and raised her hand along with the referee. She took the belt and held it up as the WWE Universe cheered for her. She hugged Randy but that was quickly stopped due to Cody grabbing Ashton away from him and throwing her to the side. Randy went to punch Cody but he ducked and pushed Randy on the ground. Before Randy could get up Leigh had got into the ring and was now standing over him with a smirk on her face. She kicked him in the face and punched him while sitting on his stomach. Ted held Ashton back outside of the ring. As Leigh beat Randy, Cody went and grabbed a paper bag. Once Leigh was finished with Randy she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips before Cody covered his head with the paper bag. As Legacy left the crowd booed them all and Ashton glared at them from beside Randy.

It was now time for the match for the World Heavy Weight Champion title and Danja had taken time before the match to talk to Edge.

"Just know that what ever happens you're still a winner" he said without his commentary headset on.

"I don't think so" she said. "You know how I was talking about a special reason?"

"Yeah" he said.

"I want this for you" she said smiling. "Jay lost it not too long after he won it for you and the only reason he got it back was because he turned heel. I want it just simply for you."

Adam smiled at her but told her to get in the ring because Christian was now making his way down the ramp with his title in hand. He had a cocky smile on his face as he got into the ring. She had made it to the ring and Christian looked at her up and down before giving the referee his title. Before the bell rung Christian went up and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry in advance" he said and backed up getting back into character. The two immediately locked up and Danja took control by kicking Christian in the stomach. She grabbed him and elbowed him in the stomach before going and bouncing off the ropes and into him causing him to fall on his back. She started stomping on him for a while before letting up. He rolled out of the ring to catch himself but he didn't expect Danja to jump over the ropes and straight into him.

"Danja's dominating Christian here early on and she may have a chance of winning this thing." Josh said.

"I want to know what her special reason is…Edge did she tell you?" Michael Cole asked.

"Aren't we being a little too nosey Cole?" Edge said.

About eight minutes later Christian was viciously beating Danja in her lower back and her weak spot being the knee she messed up before. He then picked her up and successfully hit his killswitch. He went for the cover only to have her kick out about two and a half. By this time Danja probably shouldn't keep kicking out but she was determined to win the title. In the next five minutes Christian went for about four covers after beating her with a kendo stick. She kept kicking out at the last minute causing Christian to get upset but Jay inside applauded her fight. He then went for a submission hold but she rolled out and kicked him back. She got out of the ring and acquired a chair. She kept hitting Christian until he was on the ropes. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath which was a mistake. When she lifted the chair back up Christian jumped up and dropped kicked the chair causing it to bounce off her head and bust her lip a little. She fell back and Christian covered her for the win. He stood up and received his title and held it up for the WWE Universe to see receiving boos in the process. Danja laid there and looked up at the ceiling before trying to move. There was immense pain raging throughout her whole body. She sat up a little and saw Edge on one of his knees in front of her checking to see if she was okay. She smiled a little before apologizing for letting him down. Christian saw their interaction and walked over to Edge and stood beside Danja with a microphone.

"Get out of here Edge go back over to your commentator table and stay in your lane" Christian said. "You see I basically own her now. She agreed to join me and leave her little friend and her boyfriend behind for me if I won. Guess what? I won and my first order of business is for her to never talk to you again." He said smiling.

Edge stood up in front of him and walked up to him. Christian smirked and pushed Edge away from him causing the crowd to boo. But then there was a couple of cheers as Randy and Ashton ran down the ramp and into the ring. Randy went for Christian who quickly ducked out of the way and got out of the ring with his title. Randy and Edge stood in front of each other staring at each other for a minute before shaking hands. Ashton was making sure that Danja was okay. Ashton helped her up on her feet. Her knee was hurting but she still had to do what she had to do. As Ashton started helping her out of the ring Danja stopped and elbowed Ashton in the neck causing her to fall back. The crowd went into shock as Danja stomped on Ashton and got out of the ring to join Christian at the ramp who had a smirk on his face. Although her actions spoke otherwise the expression on her face showed that she didn't want to hurt Ashton. She mouthed a sorry to Randy who looked at her shocked. Christian put his arm around her and raised his title once more and the two went backstage.

Later on that night with a tag team match featuring The Chick Busters vs. Tamina and Rosa Mendes, The chick Busters went on to win the match but AJ Lee made a shocking statement by beating on her own tag partner Kaitlyn at the end of the match. She yelled at her and proceeded up the ramp leaving all three women in the women shocked and confused.

Promo

Christian was sitting in his locker room with Danja sitting across the room with her leg propped up in a chair. He smirked at her before going over to sit beside her with the camera following. He wrapped one of his arms around her and the tears were visible in her eyes, although it was just actually water. He kissed her on the cheek and she tried to push him away.

"Danja you're not mad at me are you? You're the one who set yourself up" he said.

"Get away from me Christian" she said pushing him away. He stood up and grabbed her leg off of the chair and placed his hand on her knee threatening to injure it even more.

"Danja I don't think you quite understand this here. I own you now because you lost the match. You do anything that I say or there will be consequences. Don't tempt me either because if you do then you wont have just your knee to worry about" he said as a knock was made a the door. "Got it?"

"Yes" she said softly.

"I don't think I heard you…can you say it louder" he said putting pressure on her knee.

"I said Yes Christian!" she said.

He smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. She quickly looked away after he kissed her and let go of her leg to get the door. When he returned AJ Lee was brought into the equation. She smiled at Christian before looking over to Danja who glared at her.

"What's she doing here?" AJ asked pointing to Danja.

"She's apart of this" Christian said. "If we're going to take over the WWE we needed another team member and once we head to Raw next week then we'll finally complete the equation."

"What do you mean there's more people in on this" AJ said. "I didn't sign up for it to be more people; I thought we were doing this together"

"AJ it doesn't matter what you signed up for. Remember if you want to win then you stay with me. I'm not doing this on your terms you're on my terms. Get with the program because if you want to win titles then you're teaming with Danja. You two better talk and figure out a name or something because this isn't a one time thing. You two are beautiful and you're all mine." Christian said. "Get use to her now and get ready for Monday."

AJ and Danja looked at each other as Christian left them in the locker room and the promo ended.

Raw

The Miz and Raquel Diaz were in the ring waiting on Raquel's opponent. Just then the sounds of Justice by Rev Theory blared through the speakers as the new WWE Diva Champion Ashton Taylor made her way down the ramp accompanied by Chyna and John Morrison. Morrison tagged along last minute but neither the women nor the crowd was upset over the matter. Ashton got into the ring with Chyna and Morrison and held up her title although it wasn't a title match. She smiled over at the Miz who seemed annoyed. Ashton and Raquel went into the middle of the ring as the bell rung. The two locked up in the middle of the ring and Ashton quickly got control over her. About five minutes later Ashton covered Raquel and won the match. Raquel rolled out of the ring and over to Miz for comfort but there was none. He glared at her causing her to become confused. He acquired a microphone and got into the ring.

"Raquel I have tagged you along for months now and you have not won a match yet. You're wasting my time here. Basically what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm done with you, you're on your own now" he said causing Raquel to cry. Vickie then came out to comfort her daughter as Miz got out of the ring and walked straight past them. Ashton, Chyna and Morrison stood in the ring just as confused as the WWE Universe.

Backstage The Miz was shown walking to a locker room. Christian was seen coming down the other way. The two stopped when they met each other. A smirk crossed their faces as they shook hands.

"You ready to win your title back tonight?" Christian asked.

"Of course…the match I have with Cena has no rules which mean that we're going to be on top" Miz said. "Is AJ and Danja ready for their match?"

"Of course but let's go check to make sure" Christian said as he and Miz walked down the hallway.

"So The Miz is the other person Christian was talking a bout this past Friday on Smackdown" Josh Mathews said.

"Yeah and he's stringing along Danja who really doesn't want to do this" Jerry Lawler said.

"She deserves a change of scenery I mean she's been with Ashton and Randy since they've debuted and I know she feels like the third wheel around them all of the time" Michael Cole said. Edge sat back and listened to them babble on about the match with Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler who was accompanied by Raquel and Vickie.

The Bella twins made their way down to the ring with their usual slut and strut. AJ's music hit and she came out like she regularly does alone with a mixture of reactions. Danja's music finally hit and the crowd cheered for her. She had a knee brace on the knee Christian messes with. They got in the ring and soon after the match started. In less than ten minutes AJ and Danja defeated the Bella twins taking their titles with AJ pinning Nikki after a dose of "Twin Magic".

"The winners and your new WWE Diva Tag Team Champions, Danja and AJ Lee!" the announcer announced as they held up their titles. AJ smiled brightly while Danja looked annoyed and ready to get out of there. She stole a look from Edge who was watching them intently. She didn't realize Christian and Miz were in the ring with them. Christian grabbed her face and turned it towards him with a mic in the other hand.

"What did I tell you about interacting with Edge?" he asked.

"Edge what's going on here?" Lawler asked.

"Christian's bitter" Edge said as Christian called him out into the ring. Edge got up from the commentator and got into the ring. He was then surrounded by Christian and Miz.

"Edge if I see you touch her or even talk to her then you're going to be in a world of hurt" Christian said into the mic. Edge had a smile on his face to let him know that he didn't care. "You think this is funny?" Edge nodded his head and Christian dropped the mic going for Edge. Danja moved Edge out of the way and stood in front of him.

"Look Christian I already told you I'd do anything you told me. J-just don't hurt him" she said into a microphone.

A smirk came to Christian's face and he grabbed the microphone from her. "Anything you say?" he asked with the smirk growing wider. "Kiss me…on the lips…in front of him…now"

Danja looked from Edge to Christian. She slowly walked over to Christian and stood in front of him. She sighed and leaned up to kiss him. The titantron showed the clear upset and sadness play across Edge's face. When she pulled back Christian smirked at his expression and put his arm around Danja leading her out of the ring as AJ and Miz followed. Later on that night The Miz successfully won the WWE Champion title back from John Cena due to the help of AJ and Christian. Captain Charisma's plan was set in motion, he was the World Heavy Weight Champion, his female partners were the Diva Tag Team Champions and Miz was the WWE Champion, they could freely go on either show.

After the show was over everyone was backstage talking about how great this story line was working. Jay was really playing his part well and so was Adam. It was like a friendship feud with added spark. AJ and Danja's turning worked also. Danja hugged Adam and apologized because it had to be weird seeing his ex girlfriend kiss his best friend and have it televised. They all were talking with Ashton also until she had gone to finish getting her stuff ready to head back to her hotel. She had shared a locker room with Morrison once again. He was sitting on the couch tying his shoe when she came in. They quickly got their stuff together and headed out to his car. When they got into the car everyone else was gone already or so they thought.

"So when are you going to let me in?" he asked starting the car.

"Let you in where?" she asked.

"You I mean we both want it. We're sexually frustrated and every time I see you I can picture you in my bed…yelling out my name…over and over" Morrison emphasized.

"I know it's there but I'd just like to ignore it" she said.

"Why ignore it…" he said leaning over and nibbling on her ear. "Just let it happen you know you want to"

"I love Randy" she said as he placed his hand in her lap.

"Never said you didn't" he said moving his kisses to her neck.

"Stop Morrison" she said through a moan. "I-I can't"

"You can" he said leaning up and kissing her lips. She kissed him back and he was now basically pushing her up against the door.

"Not here" she said finally.

He leaned back and a smile crossed his face. He thought that he may finally get his chance. He quickly drove off in the direction of the hotel. Little did he know that Layla and Rosa were still at the arena and had seen them together. It also just so happens that Rosa had her phone out and snapped pictures.

Meanwhile at the hotel Danja was sitting in the lobby reading a book when someone came and sat beside her. She looked up and saw Mike sitting there.

"Hey" she said with a slight smile.

"Hey you did a good job tonight" he said popping an M&M into his mouth.

"Thanks" she said. She looked at the M&Ms and put her hand out basically asking for some. He looked at her with a side eye as if he wasn't giving them up. She put on her puppy dog face and he instantly fell for it.

"I hate when you do that" he said pouring some in her hand.

"But you still fall for it" she said putting them all in her mouth at once. They then sat there for like an hour talking and laughing at the older people who came in. They also took pictures with some fans who asked.

Morrison and Ashton finally made it back to the hotel room and came into the lobby.

"Danja can I have a key?" Ashton asked upon seeing her.

"Yeah here" she said handing her one. Ashton then went up to her room followed by Morrison. Once she got to the room she stopped at the door and turned around. "You know you can't come in right?"

"I can't?" he asked putting his arms on either side of her trapping her against the door.

"No it would look suspect" she said looking around to find no one looking at them.

"I don't care" he said kissing her again.

"Stop" she said when he pulled back. "I'll meet you in your room later"

"Okay" he said kissing her again before leaving. She never went to his room and once again Layla and Rosa strike again with their dreaded camera phones. Dumb technology.


	9. Chapter 9

Smackdown

Randy Orton was seen walking down the hallway towards Ashton's locker room as a promo backstage. As he continued to walk he was randomly pushed up against a wall. Leigh Austin was shown in the picture with her cousin Lola Rodriguez who also competed in the Smackdown vs. Raw Diva Search that Leigh won. Randy glared at her as a smirk came across her face.

"Hello Randal" she said.

"What do you want Leigh? I don't have time for your games" he said coldly.

"What games Randy? I just came to introduce you to my cousin Lola, she'll be helping me kick your little girlfriend's ass" Leigh said smiling.

"I remember her and you could never beat Ashton. If I'm correct she just beat you and she's now the Diva Champion" Randy said with a smirk. Leigh returned the smirk but pushed Randy back up against the wall with one hand.

"She did beat me but too bad she can barely keep her man in check" Leigh said in a seductive type tone before kissing Randy softly on the lips. When she pulled back Randy had a softer look on his face as he bit his bottom lip asking for more. She smirked at this but then slapped him hard across the face. "And I prove myself correct" she said before walking away.

_Go! If you close your eyes…_blared and Christian along with Danja came down to the ring. He had one arm around her and the other held a microphone. He walked down the ramp with a devious smirk on his face as Danja was left emotionless. They both climbed into the ring and Christian's music finally ceased.

"I want to come and say hello to all of the 'peeps' here in Boston" Christian said causing the crowd to boo. "I know all the 'peeps' here are just a bunch of mindless, worthless hypocritical idiots that don't realize the greatness that I am about to bestow on the WWE Universe" he then wrapped one of his arms around Danja's waist and kissed her softly on the cheek. "And with this lovely woman by my side…I can now take over and we will rule the WWE along with a couple of friends…but…they're not the point as of right now…my point is how pathetic Randy and his little girl Ashton must feel as of right now…I mean…"

_*Music plays* I hear voices in my head…_came on and Randy and Ashton with Chyna behind them stepped from backstage walking out slowly. They stared at Christian as he turned to see them coming down the ramp. Danja slowly turned her head towards them but no expression came across her face.

"What's up with Danja…she seems a little weird" Edge noted from commentary.

"I don't know but she looks a little possessed or something" Josh Mathews said.

"She probably realized that Christian is the way to go" Michael Cole said.

"I think Christian has some kind of spell on her" Booker said as Randy, Ashton and Chyna finally made it into the ring. Only Chyna had a mic this time but she'd gladly share it with either Ashton or Randy.

"Christian…what are you doing?" Chyna asked not looking at Christian but more at the possessed looking state of Danja.

"The question should be what are you doing?" He asked noticing her look at Danja. He pulled her back closer to his body as some kind of protection, as if Christian was claiming Danja as his own.

"We came to get Danja back" Chyna said. "She's my client and I don't think this is what she needs. I am also a friend and a mentor and I think she needs to be away from you" she said causing the crowd to cheer her on. Randy and Danja were having an intent stare off while Ashton stood back a little watching the whole scene.

"Well…Chyna it doesn't matter what you think because apparently she isn't your client anymore, she's with me. And when I say with me that means I'm the only love and friend she will have. So throwing the ball out there, Edge how does it feel knowing that she's mine now" Christian said later turning to Edge at commentary. Edge didn't say anything, he just smiled and flicked him off causing the other commentators and the crowd to laugh and cheer.

"How about we let Danja choose then since you think you own her" Chyna said.

"Okay let her choose" Christian said removing his arm from her and standing on the side of her with a smirk. When his arm left her she looked as if she was wondering why he left her. Randy then took the microphone from Chyna and slowly brought it up to his lips.

"DJ think long and hard about this. You know you do not want to be with Christian, his little threats mean nothing and he will not hurt you…trust me" Randy said.

"Oh my little threats mean nothing Randy?" Christian said.

"Yeah they don't mean anything" Randy said stepping up to Christian causing the universe to cheer him on. Chyna then got in between them and was trying to talk them out of fighting. Danja and Ashton were staring at each other. Ashton was leaning on the ropes and Danja hadn't moved from her original place in the middle of the ring. Ashton started walking towards her friend. When she got in front of Danja, Danja took a step back from her causing Chyna, Randy and Christian to look. Ashton looked at her again and took another step towards her. Danja stepped back once again and proceeded to get out of the ring. She was standing in front of the commentators table waiting on Christian. Christian backed up from Randy and Chyna with a smirk on his face before looking over at Danja who was looking at all of the people inside the ring.

"D-did she just choose Christian?" Booker T asked.

"I think she basically just did" Josh Mathews said as Randy came out of the ring and stood in front of her. He stared at her for a minute while Chyna kept Christian in the ring. He started to talk to her without the microphone that was audible without the mics.

"What are you doing DJ?" he asked. She didn't say anything so he kept going. "Do you really want to be seen with a low life like Christian…c'mon we're friends. I'm supposed to be your big brother and you…" he started before Danja smacked him across the face causing a ripple of oh's to run through the crowd. Christian finally got out of the ring and over to Danja as Randy looked back at Danja with anger in his eyes. Christian grabbed Danja and they started walking, first going around Randy. Ashton looked on with a mixed emotion of anger and hurt as her best friend and tag team partner left the ring area with Christian her lover's current foe. Chyna went to check and see if Randy was okay who just shook it off. As they were about to leave Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase and Leigh Austin made their way down the ramp attacking Randy, Ashton and Chyna. Chyna held her own against Ted without the services of Randy or Ashton. Randy especially beat on the member of Legacy viciously that security had to come and break up the scene.

Backstage Ginette was talking to her father who had recently acted as a General Manager on Monday Night Raw. The two were talking on the phone as her cousin Giselle, or Lola Rodriguez, came into her locker room with Layla and Rosa Mendes. The three sat and waited for Ginette to get off the phone so that they could inform her about their plan. When she finally finished talking to her father and hung up she turned to them wondering why they all were in the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah we want to tell you our plan" Layla said.

"Plan for what?" Ginette asked.

"Plan to ruin the lives of Ashton Taylor and little Delilah" Rosa said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ginette asked again.

"We hate them!" all three women said at the same time.

"Why?" she pushed.

"They have something that we want" Giselle said. "They have the men that we want and the heart of one of them"

"This…this is all about men?" Ginette asked almost laughing.

"Don't be too quick to laugh at us sweety. The sweet and innocent Jay has a child with one of them meaning that if you two got together she'd ALWAYS come before you no matter what." Rosa pointed out causing Ginette to think.

"Anyway while you're thinking, we're going to now send these pictures we took of Ashton all hugging and kissing on Morrison to Randy from an anonymous made up email" Layla said getting out her computer.

"And when they break up I'll be right there to comfort him" Giselle said smiling.

"Then that's where you come in" Layla said. "You can start talking to Cody telling him how Delilah still has feeling for Adam and make him so insecure about their friendship, relationship or whatever that he just leaves her"

"This is wrong and I'm not doing it" Ginette said.

"Come on Ginny!" Giselle said. "Think…you'll have Jay all to yourself for a long time"

Ginette sat there and thought about it. She really did like Jay and he seemed really interested in her. She was never the type to share. "Okay I'm in" she said causing them all to get happy. They all then finally sent the pictures to Randy in an email and were talking about the reaction he would probably have. Just then a knock was at the door and Jay walked in. He smiled at all of the ladies.

"Hey Lina, Giselle, Layla and Ginette" he said greeting them all.

"Hey" they all said.

"We'll leave you two alone" Giselle said standing as did Layla and Rosa as they left.

The rest of the time they had backstage, Jay and Ginette had a couple of conversations with laughs and smiles. Jay even managed to kiss her again and that made him feel as if he was on top of the world. All he had to do now was get her to be his girlfriend and he was set.

Meanwhile Cody was in his locker room with Ted. The two were talking about their storylines and how Cody was playing his "undashing" self very well. There was a knock at the door and they both stopped their conversation. Ted agreed to get the door as Cody started to remove the mask her wore. When Ted returned, Danja was with him which caused Cody to crack a small smile which Ted caught on to.

"Why are you smiling Cody?" Ted asked sitting down as Danja sat beside Cody on the couch.

"Nothing just got a little happy" he said fully removing the mask.

"Okay so anyway back to our original conversation" Ted started before realizing that Danja and Cody were smiling and laughing at each other. "You two date don't you?"

"No…not yet at least" Danja managed to say. "We're taking it slow"

"Taking it slow? You guys need to just fuck and be together already" Ted said causing Danja to laugh but Cody to glare at him. "Sorry man"

"It's okay…can you leave us alone for a minute" Cody said.

"Sure" Ted said. "I'll go call my wife" he said leaving the locker room. When he left Cody turned towards Danja who also did the same. She leaned in and kissed him who gratefully returned the kiss.

"You did really good tonight" he said after she pulled back.

"Thanks…not so bad yourself" she said messing with one of his hands. He then removed some of the hair that had falling from her face and pushed it behind her ear.

"Don't touch me" She said playfully swatting his hand away.

"Oh that's how it is" he said smirking. "What are you doing the rest of the week?"

"I don't know probably going to see JR and head home." She said. "I miss him"

"I bet you do…is it hard being away from him?" he asked.

"Yeah but at least I can trust the people he's with" she said. "I love my aunt and I think Ms. Judy is coming to Tampa and she's keeping him at my house"

"Adam's mom?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Oh cool…but…I wanted to know if I could you know…take you out tonight or something?" he asked.

"Yeah of course" she said smiling. "But remember don't get yourself into anything because my flight leaves at ten thirty tomorrow morning"

"Deal…and we're taking it slow so…I just want to take you out to dinner or something and have a nice time" he said.

"Okay" she said.

Ashton had stayed back at the arena after Randy left so that she could talk to Stephanie, Chyna and Danja about some things. She got into her rental and headed back to the hotel that she and Randy were staying in. As she drove her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw Morrison's name pop up. She took a deep breathe and decided to answer his call.

"Hello" she said as she adjusted the phone on her ear.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing driving back to the hotel you?" she asked stopping at a stop light to get out her blue tooth and put it in her ear and transfer it.

"Sitting here trying to find something to watch on television. I think Mike is supposed to come over here later." He said.

"You're home?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said. "You should totally come and see me"

"I don't know I'm supposed to go with Randy to visit Alanna" she said. "Maybe another time"

"Well…the offers still up so just tell me when you're ready and I'll have a room ready for you" he said. "That's not mine"

"Good" she said laughing a little bit as she pulled into the hotel parking lot.

The two then continued to talk a little bit and laugh as she got her things out of the car and head into the hotel. When she went into the hotel she saw Nattie sitting in the lobby watching television and waved at her but continued her conversation with Morrison. Nattie waved back as Daniel Bryan came up and tapped her adverting her attention away from Ashton.

"How rude Danielson" Ashton said stopping and looking at him. "We were sharing an intimate moment"

"Excuse me Taylor…I'm borrowing Nattie's attention…if I can almighty Queen" he said sarcastically causing the two women to laugh.

"Ashton you sound like Barbie right about now" Nattie said laughing again.

"Oh gosh no" Ashton said laughing. "I'll talk to you guys later" she said heading to the elevator with her suitcase. As she waited on the elevator she explained the conversation to Morrison who was wondering what just happened. She got into the elevator and rode it all the way up to the ninth floor where Randy told her the room was. Once the elevator reached the floor she got off and started looking for the thirty fourth room. As she approached the room she got a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Hey I'm at the room…I'll talk to you later" she said.

"Alright and yeah Mike's here anyway…see you" he said and they both hung up the phone. Ashton took out her room key and slid it into the door. She opened the door and walked into the room. She looked over and saw Randy sitting at a table behind his laptop. She studied him as she walked in; he was intently looking at the computer screen not even acknowledging her presence. She set her suitcase down by the bed and walked over towards Randy who had finally looked up at her. He watched her as she came over and wrapped her arms around him. When she leaned in to kiss him on his cheek he moved away from it and basically pushed her off of him. She stood up and looked at him confused. She sat on the bed but continued to look at Randy to see if she could find anything on his face. He realized that she was looking at him and looked up her. He had a fire in his eyes that he gives his opponents in the ring, he's looking at her as if they were in character and she was Christian. She instantly became concerned about what he was thinking about. She concluded that somebody was probably starting a stupid rumor and it must have gotten him upset.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked causing Randy to scoff and laugh.

"You have no idea" he said in a dark angry tone. She caught onto it and it sent a chill down her body.

"What are you talking about Randy?" she asked.

"I have a question to ask you and you're probably going to think it's so funny" he said mustering up a hesitated and shaky laugh.

"Okay…shoot" she said looking at him with her side eye.

"Are…are you cheating on me?" he asked looking over at her.

Inside Ashton was ready to die but she didn't want to take the chance of him just hearing some rumors so she went with the other approach. "You know…it is funny" she said ignoring the question.

"Yeah you know you're right…it's so funny. I-I don't know what I was thinking." He said smiling causing Ashton to ease up a little.

"Yeah" she said standing up.

"Only thing about that is…you never answered the question and you know…sometimes I don't know what to believe" he said turning his smile into a cold frown. "So Ashton…I'm giving you one more time to tell me if you're cheating on me"

"I'm not Randy" she said backing away from him.

"So you're lying now? Ashton I've been with you for three years now and you're my fiancé but you want to cheat on me…with Morrison?" he said turning the computer around to show her the pictures that he was emailed. "Ashton…what did I do to make you cheat on me? I thought we were going good and now you want to throw it all away for fucking Morrison? If I'm not mistaken Morrison was friends with Mike who jumped all of us in a gym a year and a half ago."

"Randy I-I'm…" she started before being cut off.

"Shut up!" he said causing her to shut her mouth instantly. "I don't want to hear shit you have to say! You're a liar and a cheater."

She didn't say anything she just looked at Randy's angry expression. He looked like he could reach over and slap her clear across the face.

"Ashton…I love you…and you go out and cheat on me? I don't know if I can deal with this right now" he said pacing. As he paced he became even angrier and punched the wall beside the bathroom causing Ashton to jump. "What ever happened to not letting anyone get in between us? Did you sleep with him?"

"No I didn't sleep with him Randy" she said through a shaky voice causing a smirk to play across his face.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" he asked coldly stepping up to her.

"I'm telling the truth Randy you have to believe me" she said.

"How can I believe you when you lied in the first place?" he asked through gritted teeth. She didn't say anything she just stared at his cold blue eyes trying to find some type of emotion other than anger, but there were none. Randy stepped back from her and grabbed his laptop yanking the charger out of the socket. He then went over to his suitcase and packed it away. He grabbed it and started heading towards the door.

"W-where are you going?" she asked hesitantly.

"I can't stay in a room with you tonight…who knows what I might do and although I shouldn't give a fuck right now, I don't want you to get hurt" he said. "I also need to figure out if I really want to stay with you or not…fiancé my ass" he said finally leaving and going to Jay's room. When he got to Jay's room he knocked on the door and waited on him to answer. A moment later Jay answered with a yawn as he studied Randy with his bag and the anger on his face.

"Can I help you?" Jay asked.

"Yeah…let me in" he said.

Jay shrugged but let Randy come in with his bags. There were two beds thankfully and Randy went and sat on one of them as Jay sat on the other waiting on Randy to talk. Jay didn't want to press anything so he waited about a minute.

"So…what brings you here?" Jay finally asked.

"Couldn't stay" he said. Randy sighed and finally looked up at Jay. He was hurt and angry at the same time and he really didn't want to speak about it and knew that Jay wasn't going to press him about it. He reached over to his suitcase and grabbed his laptop from it. He logged onto his email and went to the email that had the pictures of Ashton and Morrison. Once he brought them all up he handed the laptop to Jay. When Jay saw the pictures his eyes widened and he looked back up to Randy. He closed the laptop and handed it back to Randy without saying anything.

"Get some sleep man" Jay said finally breaking their silence.

"I will" he said laying down, thinking about how the love of his life could do something like that to him. He was a faithful and honest man except for that one time but he did admit it. Was it him that did wrong or was she just not grateful? He contemplated everything before heading to sleep.

The next day Randy went to St. Louis to visit Alanna without Ashton who joined Jay and Danja in Chicago to pick up JR and finally back to Tampa.


	10. Chapter 10

Father's Day

Danja was up early in the morning cooking breakfast for Jay for father's day. She didn't wake JR up yet because she wanted time to think. As she finished cooking she started packing it up so she could take it over to Jay's. She then walked upstairs to get JR ready to head over to Jay's for his surprise. The little boy was still asleep when she walked into the room. She got him awake and finally ready to go and headed back downstairs. She grabbed his bag and the bag of food and headed down the street. Once she arrived she took her bag and walked up to the door. She knocked a couple of times before she could hear him yell hold on. A couple of seconds later Jay opened the door with a sleepy look on his face with no shirt and some sweat pants.

"Hey" he said with a groggy voice.

"Happy Father's day" she said smiling at him and JR who was reaching for his dad. Jay smiled and took the child into his arms.

"Thanks" he said letting her in. "What's that?" he said following her into the kitchen.

"Breakfast" she said. "I thought it'd make you happy seeing as how JR really can't give you anything just yet."

"That's thoughtful" he said smiling as he sat on a stool in the kitchen. He sat JR on the counter and waited for Danja to take out the food. "Just to let you know after I eat I'm going to sleep"

"That's fine with me" she said taking out a plate and putting the food onto it. She grabbed a fork and handed the plate to Jay. He then began to eat and she grabbed JR off the counter. "I'm going to put him in his room or something"

"Okay" he said as he watched her walk up the stairs. When she came back down Jay was almost finished eating.

"Fat ass" she said laughing as she sat in the stool beside him.

"I just woke up what do you expect?" he asked. "You're not eating?"

"I ate already" she lied.

"Don't lie to me" he said.

"I'm not" she said still lying. He gave her a look and dug the fork into the food and held it out in front of her. "What?"

"Eat it" he said. She sighed and rolled her eyes before he fed the food to her. She ate it and laid her head on the counter.

"Happy?" she said after swallowing.

"A little…eat a Special K bar or something" he said grabbing one.

"No I don't want it" she said turning her head away from him like a little kid.

"Do it" he said poking her in the side causing her to jump up. She glared at him as he laughed and took it. They both finished eating and sat there. "I'm full…and sleepy"

"Go to sleep" she said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said.

"Come with me then" he said. "I forgot what it felt like to share a bed with you"

"Okay…I guess" she said getting up and following him upstairs to the bedroom. They finally got upstairs and she removed her pants and shoes and got into the bed.

"Why do you always take off your pants?" he asked laying there.

"Because it's uncomfortable to sleep in jeans" she said.

"Makes sense" he said.

She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. She could hear the sheets moving as Jay made his way over to her. He rested one of his arms around her waist but she still didn't open her eyes until she felt his lips upon hers.

"Thank you" he said softly pulling back.

"For?" she asked opening her eyes.

"JR" he said kissing her again. He wanted to do a lot more to her than just kiss her but knew that it would cost him Ginette in some way. He pulled back and lay beside her with his arms wrapped around her. They both finally fell asleep.

Randy was alone in his bed in St. Louis when footsteps were heard running through the house. He laid there waiting until Alanna came running into the room and climbing on the bed with a piece of paper in her hands. She crawled over to Randy and tapped him. He sat up and looked at the little girl as she flailed the piece of paper in front of his face.

"What's this?" he asked while taking it. The little girl didn't say anything but watched him open it. He opened it and saw Sam's handwriting along with a picture Alanna drew. The words said 'Happy Father's Day to the best daddy in the world from Alanna and Sam'. He looked at the picture and figured it was Alanna's attempt to draw her self and him. He smiled at the little girl and scooped her up in his arms and hugged and kissed on the cheek. "Thank you Alanna" he said as she laughed and smiled. He then let her go and got up. "Hungry?" he asked. She nodded and got out the bed also following him downstairs. Before he got all the way down stairs his phone started to ring. He looked back up the stairs and looked at Alanna. He grabbed her and quickly climbed back up the stairs to retrieve his phone. When he reached the phone and missed the call he saw that Ashton had called him. His happy mode quickly dissipated as he looked at her name. He still didn't understand how she could throw his love away for a guy like Morrison. He took his phone and went downstairs still with Alanna in his arms. He went to the kitchen and sat Alanna down on the floor and looked for something that he could cook.

"How about just cereal?" he asked the little girl.

"Cheerios!" she yelled to him climbing on a chair.

"Well cereal it is" he said laughing as he went for the pantry. After he got Alanna settled and eating he decided that he wanted to know why Ashton had called him. He looked her number up in his missed calls and called back. His ring back tone was still Voices by Rev Theory meaning that she still had his number saved in her phone. He waited another minute before she picked up.

"Hello?" she said. He could tell that she was trying to keep a steady voice.

"Why did you call me?" he asked.

"Well thanks for the hello" she spat at him.

"I'm not the fuck up. I didn't cheat on someone that loved them. So why the hell are you calling me?" he asked irritated and walking out earshot from Alanna.

"Randy…calm your tits I know I fucked up and I already said I was sorry but if you want to be fucking rude then expect to get the same shit back." She said.

"Ashton I don't give a damn I just want to know why you're calling me. We have nothing to talk about right now" he said feeling the anger rise in him.

She sighed and was silent as she tried to keep her calm because she was already an emotional wreck and didn't need the anger to overtake her and cause her to do or say something dumb. "I wanted to tell you Happy Father's day Randy. Even though we are not getting along right now I thought I'd let you know that you're still an awesome father to Alanna." She said causing to him to go into a state of shock. Her voice was extremely calm when she said it. He didn't say anything for the next minute; he listened to her unsteady breathing and the talking in the background. He heard a male voice and instantly recognized it as her father. Did the mean that she couldn't stay alone without him? He thought to himself.

"Thanks" he finally said after some time.

"Yeah…okay bye" she said quickly hanging up leaving Randy on the phone for a moment to register what just happened.

Capital Punishment

A dark match was set for The Heartbreakers vs. Rosa Mendes and Leigh Austin. The match was set just to give the WWE universe a bit of confusion as to if they were still officially a tag team or not. Rosa and Leigh were already in the ring.

_*Music* Everything's falling apart…_blared as Danja made her way down to the ring alone holding her Diva Tag Team title. Her face was emotionless as she got a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd. When she finally made it to the ring she held up her title for the universe to see. She didn't hold it there long as she gave it to the referee. Rosa and Leigh were talking as she went to her corner of the ring.

_*Music plays* I want Justice I want you over…_blared and the new WWE Diva Champion Ashton Taylor made her way to the ring with a bright smile on her face. She slapped the hands of a couple of the fans as she passed. When she finally got into the ring she climbed on the middle right turnbuckle and held up her title as the crowd cheered her on. She finally got down and did her usual thing before handing her title to the ref. She looked over at the emotionless Danja who had been watching her and her smile went away. The two glared at each other until the bell rung. They silently agreed the Ashton would go in first with Leigh.

"What do you think the outcome of this match will be since The Heartbreakers are breaking the hearts of each other rather than others?" Booker T asked.

"I believe that they'll make it through. Both are competitive and great fighters." Jerry Lawler said.

"I honestly have no idea" Edge said seriously.

About three minutes later The Heartbreakers defeated Rosa and Leigh with Danja pinning Rosa for the win. Their hands were raised by the refs and Ashton had a smile on her face. Rosa came and attacked Ashton from behind like planned and Leigh got to Danja. They were fighting in the ring as if it were a real fight. Leigh and Rosa switched off and Leigh had Ashton and Rosa was really beating the hell out of Danja. The fight was scripted but Rosa was clearly trying to beat Danja in reality. Danja rolled her over and started to punch her in a face. They played the scene off so good that the WWE Universe didn't realize that there was an actual fight going on. Randy was scheduled to come down to the ring. He didn't want to but he came down and protected Ashton. Christian then ran down the ramp and pried Danja off of Rosa. She held her tongue although there were a lot of words that she wanted to tell her and none of them were nice. Edge looked on and saw a spark of fire in Danja's eyes. He then realized that it was all real. He looked at Rosa and saw the anger on her face as well. The two women were glaring at each other. The refs kept Rosa back as Randy and Christian had a stare off before Christian took Danja backstage first. Randy and Ashton followed in suit with Randy's arm draped across Ashton's shoulder although it wouldn't last. When they got backstage Randy took his arm off of Ashton and left her standing there with Jay and Danja as he went to his locker room. Jay looked at her and opened one of his arms for a hug. She went over and gave him a hug.

"Man this sucks…I'm an idiot" she said after pulling back.

"I can't agree or disagree with that" he said. He looked over at Danja and noticed that she was staring at Rosa who was now coming backstage. Before Danja could act Jay grabbed her and pulled her behind him so that she couldn't do anything. After Rosa was out of sight Danja started to calm down a little. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? She was dead ass serious out there. All of those hits aren't supposed to connect. She's sitting up there trying to really punch me and I wasn't having it so I flipped out" she said. "She's lucky I didn't curse her out and really kick her ass"

"C'mon Leah you're better than that" he said. "You were acting like a child"

"I was acting like a child Jay? Thanks I appreciate that especially coming from the man who hasn't had a damn title in over 17 years and he had to turn heel just to get it. Oh and did I forget to mention he got beat by Randy at least three times before he was even able to obtain it!" she yelled at him before walking down the hallway. She felt a drop of guilt at what she just said but she was too mad to turn back and apologize. She went to her locker room and slammed the door.

Ashton looked at Jay who had a hurt look on his face. He wiped his face with his hand but didn't say anything. Ashton could tell that he was mad.

"It's okay Jay…she didn't mean it" Ashton said.

"Yeah…she didn't mean it…but she didn't have a problem saying it" he said in an angry tone before walking away and leaving her. Ashton's circle of friends was slowly falling apart and she didn't like it at all. As she thought about all that's happened in the last couple of weeks John Morrison came up behind her and tapped her. She turned around and saw a concerned but serious look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No…no I'm not" she said. "I messed up a perfectly good relationship and now my friends are starting to get on each other's nerves. I'm just an emotional wreck right now" she said.

He nodded at her as he studied her face. "You need a break…you've been working too much."

"That's the only way I can think about how fucked up my life is right now" she said. "I work when there's nothing else to do"

"I know this is extremely bad timing but you should stay at my house. Not for any romantic or sexual reason. Just to get away from everything I mean none of your friends live in LA. If you don't feel comfortable you could always bring Danja with you since she's the only one you're really talking to as of now" Morrison offered.

"Thanks…I think I might take you up on that" she said as Adam came from around the corner.

"Hey have you guys seen DJ?" Adam asked looking from Morrison to Ashton.

"She's in the locker room but I wouldn't advise going to talk to her. She's in the mood where she says really hurtful things" Ashton warned.

"I can handle it" Adam said. "Thanks" he said walking away towards the room.

"He's about to get ripped to shreds" Ashton said causing Morrison to smile a little.

"So I'll talk to you after the show is over. I have a meeting with Vince" he said backing away from her.

"Okay…bye" she said as he walked away. When she turned she saw Randy starting at her intently before he shook his head and walked away. She sighed and decided to go and listen to Adam and Danja's conversation.

Before Adam made it to Danja's locker room he was stopped by Rosa who was still pretty upset. She grabbed his arm two doors down from Danja's.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Adam sighed and looked into his girlfriend's face. "No where" he said smiling. "How are you?"

"Pissed" she said. "I really hate her"

"Why?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist to make her happy.

"Honestly I hate her because she had you first. I can see that you two still have an attraction and it makes me jealous. I love you Adam and I don't want to lose you to her. It's like if she really wanted you back she could at an instant. I want you to look at me the way you look at her" Rosa said leaning her head on his chest trying to stop her tears.

Adam knew that Rosa was right. If Danja had wanted him back he'd drop everything in an instance. He loved Danja with everything in him and he knew she felt the same about him but something was keeping them away from each other. Their past experience with one another is messing up the future that Adam hoped that they could have. He looked down at Rosa who was still softly crying and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead before he spoke. "You don't have to worry about anything. I love you too Rosa" he said. Adam wasn't lying, he did love Rosa but he loved Danja more. She looked up at him and he wiped her tears and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled a little too before leaning up to kiss him. "How about you go to your locker room and fix your makeup…I don't want your beauty to go to waste". She smiled at him and hugged him one more time before walking away. Adam looked towards the direction of Danja's locker room and saw her and Ashton standing outside of her door staring at him. Danja looked pissed off and Ashton didn't really have any emotion on her face. Before Adam could decide if he wanted to go down there Cody had come up to Danja capturing her attention. Ashton was still staring but Adam turned and saw Randy sitting in a chair outside of his locker room. Adam looked back at Danja and Cody and saw her smile and laughs and a wave of jealousy went through his body. He watched Danja hug and crack jokes with Cody for a minute before walking away. He joined Randy by his locker room and Jay soon followed.

"Women" they all three said at the same time.

**Shameless Plug…Pretend I'm Shawn Michaels or Hunter right now…I have a new story that's based around three girls in their senior year dealing with the sexiness that has just been bestowed onto their highschool. It features a lot of your fav. Superstars and Divas…mostly the guys although I count Del Rio as a Diva.**


	11. Chapter 11

Raw

The Miz and Danja were set to have a tag team match with Zack Ryder and Raquel Diaz. The two were backstage before their match getting prepared to go out.

"You ready for this?" Christian asked coming up from behind them.

"Yeah" Miz said although Danja hadn't spoken a word.

"You know baby girl you will have to start talking" Christian said with a smirk on his face. She still didn't say anything and kept her eyes in front of her. He touched her shoulder and it caused her to shiver. This brought a smirk to Christian's face. He removed his hand and backed up. "Kick their asses" he said.

_*Music plays* I came to play…_blared and The Miz along with Danja came down the ramp. Miz was acting his usual arrogant self and Danja was her usual emotionless self. They finally got into the ring opposite of Zack and Raquel and the bell rung. The match quickly started with The Miz and Zack going at it strong. About two minutes later Miz tagged in Danja and she quickly went for Zack only to be stopped by the ref. She was clearly pissed when the ref made Zack tag in Raquel. Danja went at her full force and kept herself in control. As soon as she was about to pin Raquel Christian ran out with AJ and they started to beat on Zack outside of the ring causing the ref to call the match.

"The winners of the inter gender tag team match are Zack Ryder and Raquel Diaz!" the announcer stated. Danja clearly had an angered look on her face as well as Miz. Christian and AJ got into the ring and held their hands up anyway although Miz and Danja lost. Danja slowly turned towards Christian who was smirking at her. She gave him a slight smirk before kicking him in the stomach and set him up for a killswitch. She yelled and hit Christian with his own finisher as the crowd started to cheer. AJ went towards Danja as she got up. Danja ducked her and ran to the other side to the ring and waited for AJ. When AJ went towards her Danja superkicked her causing the crowd to cheer louder as she wrapped the same leg around her neck and slammed her down to the ring floor. Danja was now on fire, she started jumping around and climbed onto the turnbuckle and raised her hands. She got down and joined the Miz in the middle of the ring after getting a microphone.

"You know what Christian? I'm sick and tired of hearing you whine and moan about Randy!" she yelled over his body. "I agreed to this because I lost the title match to you but ever since you've been making your own little rules ever since we've joined you" she said pointing from her to Miz. "Well now in the words of one of Triple H…Screw the Rules…it's time to play the game" she said dropping the mic as Miz's theme song came on and they both walked out of the ring area together leaving Christian and AJ.

When they were backstage Mike subconsciously hugged Danja shocking them both.

"Sorry" he said. "But you did really well. Almost as well as me" he said causing her to laugh.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Oh so you're using my lines now…okay then…Really" he said.

"So Miz…I don't think I like that very well" she said smirking.

"Well Miz doesn't care what Danja thinks" he said semi in character.

"I'm Delilah right now and Delilah still semi hates the Miz" she said folding her arms.

"Semi…girl Miz is awesome" he said. "But I'm pretty sure Mike doesn't care all too much for Danja either"

"Well maybe Mike has bad taste in women" she spat at him playfully.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah really" she said.

"Mike doesn't have bad taste in women because Mike and Delilah have a very nice rela—friendship going on" he said catching himself.

"Well the friendship of Mike and Delilah just rekindled and Delilah thinks Mike has a semi good taste in women seeing as how Shaul is very beautiful but she looks like Vickie" she said causing him to laugh.

"Well Mike thinks that it's going to be fun working with Delilah again" he said smiling sincerely.

"Yeah Delilah thinks the same" she said as they stopped to look at each other for a minute. "Um yeah I'll see you later" she said breaking their stare.

"Yeah…bye" he said walking away.

Later on that night Ashton Taylor had a match for the WWE Diva's Championship with Melina. When Ashton finally got into the ring with Melina she held her title up for everyone to see. She smiled and handed it to the ref as the match started. Ashton and Melina circled around each other for a moment before they locked up. Melina got the upper hand and started punching Ashton until she went for a clothes line causing Ashton to fall on her back. Melina then started to beat her before Ashton turned it around on her and started beating her. Soon Melina was down and Ashton saw this as the perfect opportunity. She kicked Melina in the stomach and locked arms with her setting her up for Triple H's pedigree. After the pedigree she pinned Melina and retained her title.

"Still your WWE Diva Champion Ashton Taylor!" the announcer said as the ref held up Ashton's hand. As Ashton was about to get out of the ring and go back stage the crowd started to yell as Danja made her way down to the ring with a microphone. She got into the ring with Ashton but she didn't have a pleased look on her face. Ashton now had a microphone also.

"Danja…can I help you?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah you can actually…you see that title you just won. I want it" Danja said.

"So you want my Diva's Champ title huh?" Ashton said realizing that this was serious.

"No I'm talking about the title as the slut of the Universe of course I'm talking about the Diva's Champ title" Danja said shocking everyone.

"Woah I didn't expect that" Edge said.

"I thought you would Edge I mean we've seen that Danja has a quick and slick tongue" Josh Mathews said.

"None of that didn't sound right Mathews" Booker said as he and Cole laughed.

"Oh so now I'm a slut. You know Danja it doesn't matter what you think" Ashton said.

"Oh what are you The Rock now? You are the slut of the Universe and you're currently holding my title for me" Danja said. "So I want a match"

"When and where?" Ashton said before the crowd started cheering for Chyna, Triple H and Shawn Michaels. The three quickly made it to the ring and stood on the side of either woman who was staring at each other intently.

"Hunter…I think we're getting old. These two are growing up so fast" Shawn said.

"You know you're right" Hunter said. "It seems like yesterday when we picked the two up from FCW to train. It also seems like yesterday when they were imitating us and everyone else making the Diva's enjoyable"

"It also seems like yesterday when they were best friends" Chyna said.

"See that's the thing it wasn't just yesterday. For the past two years I've been under Degeneration X. I was known as one half of the tag team that acted like DX and we're brought here with DX. Oh let's not forget that I was also under a woman who sometimes thought she was better than me. I don't understand if it was because she thought she was taller or because she had The Viper Randy Orton to back her up while I was always the third wheel" Danja said. "All I know is that I really didn't have any friends"

"DJ don't say that you always had friends and you still do" Shawn said.

"No…I haven't if I had friends then I wouldn't always be the one under the radar. I was the one who everyone said was being carried. Although I did do half of the work and I know I'm damn good at what I do. It was all about Ashton and Randy. If I had friends Christian wouldn't be feuding with said Randy and we'd all be one big happy freaking family of freaking friends wouldn't we. If we all were friends Randy would be here now wouldn't he? He'd be trying to get us both to see eye to eye but look he's not here." Danja said. "The only thing I'm keeping of the Heartbreakers is the broken heart. It's my turn to break all the hearts here of the WWE Universe but before I do that I'll start with you four. Ashton be ready for the match on Friday because you won't have your title too much longer" she said dropping the microphone and walking up the ramp leaving all four speechless. She really did break the hearts of some of the WWE Universe. When she got backstage Triple H, Shawn and Chyna were standing there.

"I-I don't even know what to say" Hunter said.

"Ashton are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"Sometimes your friends do and say stupid things. She may not be my friend but I'm still hers. Although I'm her friend there's no mercy for that match on Friday" Ashton said causing the crowd to cheer.

"I think Christian has put maniacal thoughts in her head and now she's taking them to heart" Chyna said before Christian came out.

"I put maniacal thoughts in her head? No what's she's saying is true. If Randy didn't steal my title then…" he started before being cut off.

"Oh shut up about the damn title you have it be happy" Shawn said.

"No! Because now I have to deal with that woman back there. She's not going to like the outcome of what she did to me tonight and neither will you. Because you see…after I make an example out of her you're next" he said before going backstage and their segment ending.

After the show ended Ashton was in Morrison's locker room talking to Danja while Morrison went to go talk to Mike about something.

"Hey I have to tell you something" Ashton said.

"Okay?" Danja said.

"Me and Randy aren't together anymore at least I don't think" Ashton said.

"I realized" Danja said nonchalantly.

"Do you know why though?" she asked.

"No why?" Danja asked hesitantly.

"He found out I was semi cheating on him with Morrison. Someone sent him the pictures of me and Morrison hugged up and kissing" she said. "We didn't have sex though"

"I understand the semi part because you didn't have sex but it would still hurt to know that someone you love is sharing the kisses that make you weak with someone else" Danja said.

"Yeah" Ashton said lowering her head as Morrison and Mike came into the room.

"Ready?" he asked both women.

"For what?" Danja asked confused.

"Oh yeah in that whole conversation we were having earlier I was supposed to tell you that we're not going back to Tampa…we're going to Morrison's house in LA" Ashton told her friend.

"We? So that means you didn't buy the plane ticket?" Danja asked.

"Nope" Ashton said mustering up a small smile. Danja sighed but didn't say anything.

"Look you wont be the third wheel…Mike's coming" John said.

"Great" Danja said under her breath as she and Ashton got up to get their stuff.

They soon headed out to LA. A couple of hours later they made it to Morrison's house. Danja was asleep in the car and was woken up by Mike as Ashton and Morrison were getting their things and going into the house. She didn't get up right away she moved and tried to go back to sleep.

"Leah wake up" he said.

"Leave me to sleep in the car" She said.

"No" he said pulling her towards the door. She finally got out and realized that Mike had her bag already. She followed him slowly into the house. When Mike and Danja got into the house Ashton was upstairs getting shown her room. Moments later Morrison came back downstairs.

"I only have one extra room so either you two can sleep in the same bed or one of you can sleep on the couch" he said. "Sorry"

"I'll sleep on the couch" Mike said.

"Okay" Morrison said signaling for them to follow him. They went upstairs and into the room Danja would be sleeping in. She didn't unpack her things she just climbed into the bed and started trying to go to sleep as Morrison left to go get ready for bed himself.

"Leah shouldn't you put your Pajamas on?" Mike asked setting her bag down.

She stirred and got up and went towards her bag. Mike started to leave until he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned to see Danja there.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch" she said. "It's probably uncomfortable. In the palace of Wisdom everything is uncomfortable."

He laughed a little but decided to stay. "Alright" he said as she went into the bathroom. As she changed into her pajamas he stripped down and put on a pair of black sweatpants and a white wife beater. He climbed into the bed and under the covers and waited on Danja to come back out. She came out with some shorts and a sports bra and climbed into the bed. Mike made a mental note of what she was wearing but didn't want to think about it too much. She laid there looking at him before he realized it.

"What?" he asked.

"Turn off the light" she said. He glared at her for a minute since she was the last person to get into the bed. She made her puppy dog face and he got up and turned on the light.

"I really hate you" he said getting back in.

"So…how have you been? We really haven't talked" she said.

"I've been good yourself?" he asked sarcastically. "I've been fine seriously"

"Well since you asked about me I've been doing fine I guess" she said.

"I guess?" he asked.

"Well Adam is with Rosa who tried to kick my ass but failed miserably at Capital Punishment. I still love Adam but he's with that skank and I refuse to talk to him as long as he's with her. He didn't come to say anything to me at all so fuck him right? Jay and I don't get along because the same night I said something really mean to him and now we're not talking. I haven't talked to Randy since he and Ashton broke up. The only person that makes my life happy right now is Cody…yeah…that sums up my horrible life right now" she said.

"Wow…Cody though?" he asked ignoring the rest knowing that they were touchy subjects.

"Yeah Cody's a really sweet and genuine guy. He also understands the heartbreaks I've gone through" she said. "So tell me more about yourself"

"Well I'm dating Shaul and we're going great. I still go to those anger management classes just to be sure I'm over it and that's about it" he said.

"Are the classes really helping?" she asked.

"Have I hit you?" he asked causing her to become silent. "Sorry…I-I didn't mean it like that"

"It's okay" she said curling up into a small ball. "I remember you telling me something about therapy. How's that working?"

"It's going good" he said.

"Stupid question but what exactly did you need it for?" she asked.

Mike sighed before he answered. "You I mean when you lost our baby I was devastated. Also knowing that I caused you to lose it made it even harder. Then you became pregnant with Jay's baby and I knew that it could've been mine and not Jay's. Our Mike Jr or our Michelle or Mykelle could have been at least two years old by now. It just really tore me up inside" he said letting the last of it fade out. Danja didn't say anything she didn't know what to say. She felt a little guilty for everything. She knew that he was a jerk back then and he did beat her but before that she didn't have to be a complete and total bitch to him. As she thought about this she was taken out of her daze when she felt Mike's hand on her bare stomach area. She looked up at him and saw a tear form in his eye. He rubbed her stomach and avoided eye contact. "It could've been mine" he said again. Danja removed his hand and hugged him. They held each other for the rest of the night before falling asleep.

Ashton was in the room lying in bed when her phone started to ring. She quickly picked it up and saw Randy's name pop up. She took a deep breath and sighed before answering the phone.

"Hello" she said in a soft but audible voice.

"Ashton" he said softly.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I just wanted…to hear your voice" he said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in LA" she said hoping to leave it at that.

"Oh" he said. The two were silent for another minute before anyone said anything. They listened to each other breath. "Well…Jay and Adam are here…" he said quickly hanging up.

Ashton looked at the phone and realized that she really did fuck up. She wondered if Randy would ever forgive and trust her again. She stared at the phone before receiving a text message from Morrison who was in the other room.

M: Psst what are you doing?

AT: Laying down u?

M: Same…bored and there's nothing on TV.

AT: Too bad

M: Smart ass

AT: Of course.

M: Come to my room.

AT: No

M: Why?

AT: You might try to rape me lol

M: Can't be rape if you enjoy it ;)

AT: Guys doing smiley faces are gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

M: Lol shut up and no it isn't and please? I'm bored and dying here.

AT: You aren't dying.

M: Yes I am…cough cough Oh nooooooo

AT: Lmfao Dork…I'm coming.

M: I know you will be ;)

AT: Gay

Ashton went into Morrison's room and found him lying on the bed with the television on mute. She climbed in and lay beside him.

"Hello there beautiful" he said with a smile.

"Dork" she said laughing.

"Am not" he said wrapping an arm around her.

"Are Too" she said playfully.

"Am not" he said again.

"R Truth I mean Are too" she said.

"Oh you've got jokes Jenny" he said causing her to laugh.

The two then laid there and talked for a while and Morrison didn't try to go after Ashton in a sexual way although she thought he would. He respects that she needs time to get over Randy…if she could. They finally went to sleep about thirty minutes later.


	12. Chapter 12

Smackdown

Before the show started Layla took it upon herself to go find Cody. She left Giselle to go find Randy so that they could put their second part of the plan into motion. She knocked on his locker room door and waited for him to answer. When he answered he still hadn't changed into his ring gear. She smiled until she noticed a certain Diva she didn't want to see. She looked into the room and saw Danja sitting on the couch texting on her phone.

"Hey Layla can I help you?" Cody asked.

"Yeah I need to talk to you" she said.

"Okay come in" he said opening the door wider.

"Alone" she said as she went into the room. Danja lifted up her head when she heard the word alone. She sighed and got up and walked out of the room. Layla went and sat on the couch and waited for Cody to do the same.

"So what's up?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Same thing I wanted to know about you two" she said turning towards him.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked. "We're just friends"

"That's not what I heard Runnels" she said crossing her arms. "I heard the slut is messing with you"

"We're not messing with each other and she's not a slut. Even if we were messing with each other that wouldn't be any of your business" he said.

"It is my business especially when I thought we had something" she said.

"Layla…we agreed that it was just for the sex." Cody said.

"I didn't agree that it was just sex Cody. I thought you really liked me" she said causing him to feel guilty. Layla was lying they did agree that it was just sex but it was too good that she doesn't want to share with anyone else. "I mean Cody you can't tell me that you didn't feel a spark everytime we did have sex. I know I did and now you're throwing it away from a slut who doesn't know what she wants."

"She's not a slut Lay" he said.

"She is too Cody. She has had a relationship with Adam and somehow she ended having a relationship with his best friend Jay. Oh and think about it her and Jay now have a child although it was his best friend's girlfriend. That definitely screams slut. Also let's not forget the fling she had with Mike. She got him to fall head over heels with her, even got pregnant and…" she started.

"Wait Woah pregnant?" he asked catching that.

"Yes she was pregnant by Mike but she lost the baby" Layla said. Mike had the same therapist as Layla when she and Michelle had to attend couples therapy and she over heard everything that was said in a session.

"She never told me that" he said lowering his head.

"She probably didn't want you to know because that would mean if she didn't lose the baby she'd have two little things running around here. With two different fathers both just so happening to be in the WWE. If that doesn't scream slut I don't know what does. Cody you're trying to have a relationship with a slut and you're turning down someone who cares for you" Layla said. "I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't care" she said touching his arm gently. Cody didn't say anything for about a minute until Layla leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. When she pulled away Cody's eyes didn't really react to it. They were dull and saddened.

"I have to go" he said getting up. When he opened the door of his locker room and walked out he stopped when he saw someone he never thought he'd see. Victoria was walking down the hall way talking to Vince. He stood there froze as their eyes met. She smiled and waved a small wave but kept listening to Vince. Cody didn't wave back; he just turned around and walked away from them. As he walked down the hallway Danja was standing at her locker room talking to Ashton. He looked at her and she looked up at him and smiled. He shook his head and started running down the hall way to get away.

Cody ran past Randy's locker room as Giselle was walking up to it. She knocked on the door and waited for Randy to open the door. When he finally opened the door he was shirtless with jeans on. Giselle smiled up to him but he didn't return it.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if you knew what was up with Cody. He's running around here and stuff" she asked trying to refrain herself from looking at his body.

"No I haven't talked to him today." Randy said.

"Are you okay yourself?" Giselle asked catching the sad look in his eyes.

"I guess" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said sternly hoping to scare her off.

"Randy I'm not leaving until you tell me" she said stepping into his locker room without permission. Randy sighed but closed the door behind him. "Now tell me" she said standing on the other side of the room.

"I just don't feel like being here that's all" he said telling the truth but not the whole truth.

"Why?" she asked.

"Aren't you getting a little too personal?" he asked.

"Look I'm trying to help you get over whatever it is that's going on so that you can put on a great show for people who love you" she spat at him.

Randy sighed at this and looked away from her. "Look Ashton and I are just going through some things"

"You might as well tell me" she said sitting on the couch letting him know she's not leaving until he spills. He remained standing but took a minute to look over her expressions.

"For one what we talk about stays in here." He said.

"Got it" she said.

"Ashton was cheating on me with Morrison. I still love her and I want to be with her but I don't know if I can trust her again. She was my whole world besides Alanna and to know she threw it away for Morrison hurts." He said. Giselle got up and hugged Randy who subconsciously hugged her back.

"Look I know I shouldn't say this but she's just really stupid and she doesn't realize how great you are" Giselle said. "Maybe you need someone else. If she doesn't know how bad she messed up then she isn't the one for you Randy."

"Thanks" he said still hugging her. She placed a small kiss on his cheek triggering his memory of the night in the hotel. He slid his hand down her back causing a small smile to play on Giselle's face. She knew that her plan was going to work. His hand stopped right above her butt. She pulled back from the hug a little just enough to place a kiss on his lips. She pulled back from the kiss causing him to back in for it. As they kissed Giselle found herself on the couch with Randy on top of her. He bent down and started to kiss on her neck causing her to let out a soft moan. Randy suddenly stopped and sat there for a minute.

"Randy?" she asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't do this" he said getting up.

"Why?" she asked sitting up.

"Just cant…I'm going to need you to leave" he said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Randy I-I'm sorry" she said.

"It's not your fault it's mine." He said as she got off the couch and walked out. He shut the door behind her. She then went to Rosa's locker room to find Layla, Rosa and Adam sitting in the room. Adam had excused himself so that he didn't have to hear their girl talk.

"I almost had him!" Giselle said.

"What do you mean?" Rosa asked laughing at her a little.

"I did my thing and we ended up on the couch and he suddenly stopped" she said.

"He must still have Ashton on the brain" Layla said. "This won't be for long"

"Well to assure you guys Adam said that he'd never leave me for Delilah" Rosa said proudly. "So did it work for Cody?"

"I think he finally realizes what a slut she really is. Now it's time to watch the hearts break" Layla said as they all started laughing.

Main show

The first match of the night is Danja vs. Ashton for the WWE Diva Championship title. Danja and Ashton said their good lucks backstage but were really excited to actually fight one another in the ring. The two finally were in the ring when the bell rung for them to start. Ashton had put her hand out for a handshake but Danja smacked it away. They quickly locked up and Ashton took the upper hand. Danja got out of Ashton's hold and managed to smack Ashton across the face. She then smiled and smacked Ashton across the chest causing her to fall. Danja then went and jumped off the ropes and clothes lined Ashton. Ashton finally made it to her feet and dropped kicked Danja as she was coming off the ropes. Danja fell back and Ashton connected her knee to Danja's midsection. Danja rolled out of the ring and waited for the ref to tell Ashton to get back. She ran around the ring and slid into it and avoided Ashton's punch and tried to go for an RKO but Ashton pushed her off causing her to bounce off the ropes and into a clothesline.

"This is going to be a very interesting match here tonight" Booker T said.

"Yeah I believe it is and think the night is going to be even better Michael Cole is no where to be found" Edge said causing Booker to laugh.

"Yeah you're definitely right about that one Edge" Booker said.

About ten minutes into the match both women were down with it looking like no way of either one getting up. The ref was at his seventh count of a double count out when Christian, Rosa Mendes, AJ and Layla came out and started to attack both of the women. The ref signaled to ring the bell as they were being beat upon. The match was counted as a double count out resulting in Ashton still being the WWE Diva Champion. The ref retained the women but Christian went after Danja trying to hurt her.

"You think that you can get rid of me so easily huh?" he yelled at her as he started to hit her. He didn't realize that Ashton had got up and she tackled Christian to the ground as Randy ran into the ring and got her off of Christian and beat on Christian him self. Danja looked up and saw Ashton over her. Ashton held out her hand and Danja took it and the two hugged for a brief second before Danja pulled back and got up. Teddy Long's theme music came on as Randy was being pried off of Christian.

"Hold on playas" Teddy said. "Danja I know that you tried your hardest to win that title from Ashton but the ref's decision is still in affect. Ashton is still the Diva's Championship" he said causing the crowd to cheer. "But since you've been interrupted me and a good friend of yours have been talking about some things" he said as Stephanie McMahon came out from the back.

"Yes Danja although you've been trying to find your hitch here we're going to give you another shot but not at the Diva's title." Stephanie said. "As of today we are reinstating the WWE Women's Championship title"

"But you will have to have a match against the last reigning the title which was Layla. Now Layla that doesn't mean that you have the title just yet. That just means that you and Danja are the first match to determine who wins the title. Whomever wins tonight will go on Monday night Raw and fight in an over the top rope elimination match to retain the title" Teddy said.

"So then it's settled Layla vs. Danja later on tonight for the reinstated WWE Women's title" Stephanie said causing the crowd to cheer.

"Matter of fact why not throw in another title match. Randy Orton vs. Christian for the World Heavy Weight title right here right now!" Teddy said causing Christian to instantly get up and try and protest.

In the match against Christian vs. Randy, Christian retained his title by pinning Randy in a roll up after a kick out from his finisher the killswitch.

After that match Ashton was thrown into a tag team match with Kaitlyn vs. AJ and Rosa Mendes. Ashton and Kaitlyn defeated the two with Kaitlyn pinning Rosa for the win.

Danja and Layla had their match as the last match of the night. During the match the two women hit each other with everything that they had. Although Danja was currently mad at Adam she couldn't help herself when it came time for a spear. She successfully speared Layla but she kicked out. At the tail end of the match Ashton came out and cheered Danja on. When the right time came again Danja tuned up the band and went for a super kick that connected. She then kicked Layla in her stomach, smiled at the crowd pointed to Ashton and pedigreed her to the ring floor. The ref counted and Danja was now the new WWE Women's champion. Ashton jumped into the ring and the two hugged.

After the show Chyna, Danja and Ashton were taking their title photo shoots together. After the shoot Danja went to find Cody who she hasn't been able to talk to since the beginning of the show. She went and knocked on his locker room door but Ted opened the door.

"Hey Ted have you seen Cody?" she asked.

"Yeah he went outside a while ago. Something's going on with him though" he said.

"Okay thanks" she said smiling at him before going outside.

When she went outside she searched for him and finally found him sitting in the back of the arena in his ring gear with Victoria. She didn't approach them she just sat back and listened to their conversation.

"Cody look I love you and I told you that I was sorry" she said. "I know exactly how dumb I was back then"

"Vic I don't know if I can do it again" he said. "No matter how much you apologize it still wont take away from the fact that you left me for him. I'm lucky that me and Ted are even still friends after that. You slept with my best friend and left me for him and now you're trying to come back to me. It's not going to happen" Cody said. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Cody but…" she started.

"Please?" he said. She got up and walked away from him going back into the building.

Danja slowly walked from around the corner she was at and stood in front of him. He looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"Cody…" she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant by Mike?" he straight forwardly asked.

"It hurt" she said honestly. "I lost a child to a guy I wasn't even supposed to be with"

"You still could've told me" he said. "People are telling me that I'm trying to start a relationship with a slut"

"Maybe I am a slut..." she said causing him to look up at her. "If I am a slut I'm just a stupid slut that lets her heart think for her instead of her mind. I'm not going to play the victim I mean I could've stopped myself from drinking but I didn't. I make bad decisions that end up hurting only me in the end. I chose to drink and ended up sleeping with Mike and Jay. I chose to keep having sex with Jay that ended up giving me JR. I also made a decision to stay in the WWE although I wanted to leave due to unhappiness. I chose to stay because I found someone that could take me away from the unhappiness. He showed me that two people going through similar situations can come out on top. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. If all of that makes me a slut then…I guess I'm a slut"

"You're not a slut" he said. "I just don't know about people anymore. I mean a similar situation happened between me and Victoria. She left me for Ted who's my best friend. I forgave him but it still hurts. Then hearing about all that you've went through made me skeptical. I didn't want the same thing to happen again."

Danja slowly sat on one of Cody's legs and wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him. He put his arms around her waist and smiled a little. "How about we forget each other's past and focus on our future" she said.

"Good enough for me" he said as she leaned down and kissed him. "Quick question though"

"Yes?" she asked.

"What about Adam? I mean it's obvious that you two love each other" he asked as she got off of his leg.

"I still do love Adam I mean he was my first true love. Maybe one day in the future we can rekindle our relationship but who knows. Only the present can tell and that's what I'm living for right now. I can't worry about the future right now I need to worry about right now and what's in front of me" she said smiling and patting him on his chest.

He smiled at her and stood up himself. He grabbed her hand and they went back into the stadium.

Ashton was looking for Randy so that she could try and talk to him. She still wore her engagement ring although she didn't know if she still should be. She was looking everywhere for him. She saw Jay and walked up to him.

"Hey Jay have you seen Randy?" she asked.

"Yeah I think I saw him going to catering or something" he said looking around.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Waiting on Ginette we're going out again" he said smiling.

"Great!" she said. "I'm glad you're finally getting your shot at her"

"Yeah me too" he said.

"Well I'm going to go find Randy" she said walking away. She headed to the catering part of back stage. On her way backstage she saw Giselle standing outside of a door with a scowl on her face. When Giselle saw that Ashton was walking she rolled her eyes although a smirk crossed her face. Ashton didn't say anything because she had a feeling that she and Giselle would end up fighting especially since she knows what went down between her and Randy in the hotel. As she finally made it to the catering area she saw Randy standing there talking and laughing towards someone. She couldn't see who it was but she kept walking towards them. When she finally saw who Randy was talking to she stopped. She could tell that it was a woman and that she and Randy were having a very nice conversation. When the woman turned around Ashton instantly figured out who she was. The small petite Rosita, whom Ashton had got to know from her time at TNA, was talking to Randy. She and Rosita weren't exactly friends but they just never talked to each other. It became more evident that it was Rosita when Randy stood up and he looked extremely gigantic to her small size. Ashton's heart broke as she watched them talk and laugh. She had no one to blame but herself. As Rosita was telling the caterer what she wanted on her hot dog something in Randy told him to turn around. When he turned his head he saw Ashton on the verge of tears. Randy felt bad but on the other hand he felt that now maybe she knew how he felt. He watched her slowly turn and walk away.

As she walked she saw Rosa, Layla and Giselle standing at the end of the hall way talking. When she approached their way they stopped talking and looked at her with devious smiles. Ashton made a mental note to kick all three of their asses later. She finally made it to her locker room and sat on the couch. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. She didn't realize that Morrison had come into the room. Of course he wasn't on the Smackdown roster but he didn't want to miss seeing Danja and Ashton fight each other live. He walked over towards her and sat beside her wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and continued to cry. He rubbed her back but didn't say anything for a minute.

"Don't cry" he said softly into her ear.

"I'm an idiot" she said through her tears.

"No you're not" he said. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's about how you live with them"

"I cant live without him though" she said.

"Are you still breathing?" he asked with no answer. "You can live without him but love makes you think that you cant. Ashton I really do like you and wish I could have your heart but your heart is with Randy. So for now can I just have…for now?"

Ashton didn't say anything she just shook her head a little but didn't move from his embrace. Morrison finally encouraged her to go back to the hotel with him. They got up and walked out but didn't realize that Randy had been watching.


	13. Chapter 13

Raw

A dark room was shown and voices were heard from a far away that sounded as if they were getting closer.

"I don't know why I agreed to do this again?" said a female voice.

"Oh shut up you know you'll love it" said another.

"Is this even the right room?" said a male voice.

"I'm pretty sure" said the second female voice.

"We need a light switch" said the male.

"I have DX glow sticks" said the first female voice.

"You still have those things?" said the second female again. "How long have you had those?"

"Oh shut up and look for the damn light switch" said the man.

"Killswitch?" the first woman asked.

"If we were Christian we'd actually hit the switch which he never does" said the second.

"Found a light switch" said the male as the lights came on and three chairs were shown.

Some more chatter was heard and then Ashton Taylor, Danja and Kofi Kingston were shown sitting in the chairs in front of the camera.

"So we're back?" Danja asked.

"Looks like it" Ashton said.

"One thing missing" Kofi said.

"What?" both women asked.

Kofi snapped his fingers and The Clean Sheet logo appeared in the background causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor" Ashton said looking at the camera and smiling.

"I'm the sexy beast who likes to feast on the hearts of men not to be mistaken for a whore Danja" Danja said.

"And I'm the one who puts the boom boom in your bedroom Kofi Kingston" Kofi said.

"And you've just tuned into The Clean Sheet. Welcome to Monday Night Raw" They all said at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! The Clean Sheet is back in action and so are The Heartbreakers!" Jerry Lawler said.

"I doubt it something about Danja makes me think that she's still watching Ashton closely." Edge said. "And this is from experience."

"Yes as I recall Danja did the same thing to you a little after she debuted." Michael Cole said.

"Yes she did" Edge said.

"You're talking about the time where she helped you with Alberto but then called you out and challenged you?" Jerry asked.

"Yes and might I say she put up a great fight and kicked out of a spear but two she just couldn't handle" Edge said.

"Anyways let's stop taking trips down memory lane and get ready for the first match up of the night." Cole said. "Zack Ryder against Mason Ryan"

"This should be a very interesting match up" Edge said.

"By interesting you mean quick then yes Edge it will be" Cole said.

Mason Ryan defeated Zack Ryder in under ten minutes. The next match was Danja and the over the rope elimination match for the Women's title. She succeeded in keeping her title and was joined by Ashton after the match. Danja didn't hug or touch Ashton but smiled the whole time. The next match was Drew McIntyre teaming with Melina vs. Ashton Taylor and John Morrison. Ashton and Morrison picked up the win with Morrison rolling up Drew after a twelve minute match. Drew was not a happy camper about this. He then started to attack Morrison as Melina attacked Ashton. Danja walked out of backstage with Kofi and they helped Ashton and Morrison. While Morrison was down and Kofi was checking on Ashton, the Miz came from backstage causing Kofi to look up the ramp. When he stood straight up Danja super kicked him in the face causing him to go down with Ashton and Morrison on the ground. Danja then swiftly turned on her heels and headed up the ramp to meet Miz. On the top of the ramp both raised their titles with smirks on their faces as the WWE Universe booed them.

"See I told you. I knew she wasn't going to come back that easily" Edge said.

"You did make the call Edge so that means there's no more Clean Sheet with the Heartbreakers and possibly no more Heartbreakers" Jerry said as Miz and Danja finally went backstage.

Another promo was cut with John Cena and The Miz about their match for that night being the main event. The Miz retained his title against John Cena.

Off Time

Danja went to Jay's house in Tampa after Raw finished. It was late at night and although they still haven't talked to each other she wanted to see JR. She walked up to the door and yawned as she rang the doorbell. A moment later Jay came and opened the door but when he saw who it was his mood changed.

"Can I help you?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I came to get JR" she said.

"Come in" he said opening the door wider.

She stepped in and looked at his house which was a total wreck. His suitcase was by the staircase, open and with clothes hanging out and JR's multiple toys thrown around the house. She shook her head and looked at Jay who was starting to go upstairs to get JR. She took the opportunity although she was tired to clean up some of the mess. She neatly stacked his clothes on the suitcase and picked up JR's toys. When Jay came back downstairs with out JR and saw her cleaning he shook his head and tapped her.

"You don't have to do that" he said. "He's asleep"

"Oh and its fine. I'll go put these in his room and head back home" she said going up the stairs with Jay following. He watched her from the hallway as she put his toys up and checked on a sleeping JR. When she came out she stood in front of Jay and sighed.

"I want to apologize for what I said at Capitol Punishment" she said. "I really didn't mean it…I was just so frustrated"

"It's okay" he said. "At least you apologized"

"Yeah" she said yawning.

"You need sleep" he said.

"I know" she said rubbing her eyes. She started to walk away and go downstairs but Jay picked her up and carried her to his room. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed. Shouldn't drive while you're sleepy so stay here" he said dropping her on his bed. She didn't protest and within the next minute she was out cold. Jay then climbed in the bed and fell asleep instantly also.

The next morning Adam was lying in his bed until Rosa came and woke him up. He shifted in his sleep before actually opening his eyes. He looked over at Rosa who had a big smile on her face. He yawned and sat up to face her.

"So what do I make of you waking me up?" he asked with a smirk.

"For one Adam it's ten in the morning so it's time for you to wake up anyway" she said.

"Sleep is good" he said. "What's for two?"

"I have great exciting news that just couldn't wait." She said smiling.

"Okay tell me" he said.

"Well…I know you always wanted a family and that you're getting older" she started.

"I'm getting younger" he said.

"Adam…you're almost thirty eight" she said.

"Exactly" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway…maybe we can start a family of our own. And we can start with a new edition to what we have now"

"Are you trying to say that you're pregnant with my child?" he asked with his eyes widening.

"Yes I wasn't feeling too good so I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive last week. Then I went to the doctors this morning to get a real test and he said I was one month" she said excitedly. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah…I am…it's just so shocking and sudden" he said.

"I know but we're going to make the best out of it right?" she said.

"Of course" he said. "Do I smell bacon?"

"Yes I made breakfast to celebrate" she said.

The two then got up and went to have breakfast together as they talked about the future plans of their child. After they finished eating Rosa needed to go to the store so Adam took this time to call a friend. Since Jay didn't pick up his phone and he didn't want to tell his mother yet…he called Randy.

"Hello?" a small voice answered.

"Alanna?" Adam asked confused.

"Alanna give daddy the phone" Randy said in the background. "Hello?" he answered after she gave him the phone.

"Hey what's up man its Adam" Adam said.

"What's up" Randy said.

"I have to tell you something man" Adam said running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright I'm listening" Randy said.

"Rosa is pregnant" Adam said causing Randy to get silent for a moment.

"Congratulations?" Randy asked.

"I don't know man" Adam said.

"You think it's yours?" Randy asked.

"I guess" Adam said. "The way she clings on to me makes me feel that she wouldn't touch anyone else"

"Do you want it to be yours?" Randy asked.

"I don't know" he said fading. "It's all too sudden"

"Why?" Randy asked.

"We haven't been together that long and she's pregnant with my first child" Adam said.

"But I don't believe that's really what's bothering you" Randy said.

"Nothing's bothering me I guess…anyway how's your day?" Adam asked. "Lonely" he said.

"Still haven't talked to Ashton?" Adam asked.

"Nope" Randy said.

"We sound very pathetic right now" Adam said.

"Yeah we do" Randy said cracking a small laugh. "Hey let me call you back I think I'm about to call her"

"Didn't she cheat on you?" Adam said playfully.

"Yeah but…I still love her and I feel like she wants to give me space" Randy said.

"Yeah whatever man…later" Adam said hanging up.

After hanging up with Adam, Randy dialed Ashton's number and heard the same ring back tone he's had for the three years they've known each other.

"Hello?" she said in a groggy voice.

"Ashton" Randy said.

"Randy?" she asked losing her groggy tone.

"Yeah…" he said. "What are you doing?"

"I was asleep" she said. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Alanna" he said.

"Tell her I said hi" she said.

He did just that. "She waved" he said cracking a small smile.

"…I miss you" she said softly.

"I miss you too" he said. "What are you doing for the…" he started before hearing a male's voice that he knew all too well. "Is that Morrison?"

She didn't say anything but he knew that she had heard him. He got upset and hung up on her and threw his phone across the room in anger.

Ashton looked at the phone in disbelief that he had hung up on her. She had heard him ask her but she didn't want to answer. She should have seen it coming but didn't. She looked up at Morrison who had a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Randy heard you" she said softly. Morrison didn't know what to say. He just stood there for a minute before she got up and hugged him. He hugged her back and caressed her back. He then kissed her on the cheek and on to the lips.

"Everything will be fine" he said pulling back. She didn't reply to him but pulled him back in for another kiss this time with more passion…or was it lust? Anyway…Morrison soon had Ashton lying on the bed about to tease and give her body the attention that it so desperately needed when he got a knock at the door. He looked back at the door with disbelief already knowing who it was.

"Don't answer" she whispered. He looked back down at the woman he has wanted in his bed for a long time and decided that who ever was on the other side of the door could wait. He took her lips in his again and finally gave her body that much needed attention.

After Morrison took a shower he went to go find out who was knocking at his door. He walked downstairs to find Mike and his girlfriend Shaul sitting on the couch together.

"Which one of you knocked on the door?" he asked.

"I did" Shaul said. "I was going to see if Ashton wanted to go shopping" she said.

"Oh…you can go ask her" he said. "She's probably about to get in the shower though"

"Okay well I need to go freshen up anyway" she said leaving Mike and John downstairs.

"So you finally boned her?" Mike asked turning to John.

"What? No I didn't bone her" Morrison said.

"Okay you had sex with her?" Mike asked.

"Yes" he said looking up the stairs to make sure Ashton hadn't heard.

"So you finally had sex with her…are you going to leave it at that?" Mike asked.

"Did you leave Delilah at that?" Morrison retorted.

"No…but my situation is different. I was drunk and after the second time I caught feelings" Mike said.

"Well I caught feelings before the first and I don't want to hurt her" Morrison said.

"Wow man so what about Randy?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to make her forget about him" he said.

"Think it's possible?" Mike asked.

"Anything is possible" Morrison said.

Upstairs Ashton decided to call Jay and see how he was doing. The phone rang for a moment before he picked up.

"Ashton" he said answering.

"Jason" she retorted causing him to laugh. "What's up?"

"Nothing just sitting here talking to Adam" he said. "He's on the other line"

"Well let's three way" she said. "On the phone not threesome"

"Ew you're a little sister" he said before clicking over and joining both calls. "Adam…Ashton's on the line"

"Cool I'll just tell you both at the same time" he said.

"Tell us what?" Ashton asked.

"Well…I'm going to be a dad…Rosa's pregnant" he said.

Neither person knew what to say but Jay being Adam's best friend spoke up first.

"Congratulations man I'm happy for you" he said.

"Thanks…have anything to say Ashton?" Adam asked.

"No…I'm just worried about DJ. Did you tell her yet?" she asked causing Adam to sigh.

"No but I will…Jay can you give her the phone and Ashton can you shut up for like two seconds. I would do this in person but I'm afraid of how I'd react to her reaction" Adam said.

"Yeah man no problem" Jay said. Moments later Danja was heard in the background wondering what Jay was doing.

"Hello?" she said after taking the phone.

"Leah its Adam I need to tell you something" he said.

"What is it?" she asked plainly but with a hint of anger. "Does it have to do with Rosa? What did she do? Tell you never to see or talk to me again"

"Rosa's…" he started. "She's…pregnant"

The word pregnant caught Danja off guard. "P-pregnant?" she stuttered out.

"Yes she's one month pregnant" Adam said.

"Great…I-I'm happy…for you" she said softly.

"Are you really?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No but…I mean…I cant be upset. I had a child with your best friend and I know that hurt you. It's your turn to have a child…" she said.

"Leah…" he started.

"No Adam its fine…don't worry about me…I'll get over it. I mean what are…friends…for?" she asked.

Neither one said anything for the next moment but Adam swore she could hear her crying but wasn't sure.

"Leah?" he said making sure she was still there.

"Yeah?" she mustered out.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too…always will" she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Ginette and Giselle were joined in their hotel room by Rosa and Layla a day before they were to film the televised Smackdown in Oklahoma. They were getting settled when Layla finally decided to talk about her side of the plan.

"So I failed at getting Cody away from Delilah" Layla said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Giselle asked.

"They've still been talking and smiling and laughing at each other" Layla said. "It makes me sick"

"Keep trying oh and guys I have great news" Rosa said. "Adam will never be going for Delilah again"

"Why?" Ginette asked finally getting curious about the conversation.

"Because I'm pregnant and the baby is Adam's" Rosa said.

"Rosa are you sure? I mean you were messing with Dolph" Layla said.

"I still am but I know its Adam's" Rosa said. "I can feel it"

"I hope you're right" Giselle said.

"Hey you're talking about me what about you and Randy?" Rosa asked Giselle.

"I'm actually about to go to his room in a minute. I suckered him into watching a movie with me so he could take his mind off of Ashton and Morrison" Giselle said standing up and revealing a really short dress that was really a long shirt.

"Girl if he doesn't give you some then I will" Rosa said jokingly.

"I don't swing on that side of the tree mama" Giselle said. "But I have to go see you guys later…hopefully much later"

"Bye" all three said at the same time.

Giselle grabbed her room key and strutted her way down to Randy's room. She caught the eyes of some of the members of the hotel staff. She blew them kisses and winked as she kept going. When she arrived at his room she lightly knocked on the door. He opened the door and took in the sight before him. He saw Giselle wearing a navy blue short dress that he was sure was a shirt and thought her legs looked impeccable. He could even see a little cleavage but not too much that would make her look like a whore. He stared at her before she broke him out of his gaze.

"Are we going to watch this movie or what?" she asked.

"Yeah come in" he said opening the door for her to come in.

Giselle walked in and sat on the bed waiting on Randy. He finally came in and sat beside her.

"So what are we watching?" he asked.

"Your room your pick" she said smiling at him and crossing her legs causing her dress/shirt to rise.

"How about Transformers?" he asked.

"Sure" she said smiling at him.

Randy ordered the movie and sat back to watch it with Giselle. Through half of the movie they started talking.

"So Randy have you talked to Ashton?" Giselle asked breaking their silence from the movie. She heard him sigh and run his hand on the side of his cheek.

"Yeah but she was with Morrison" he said. "Remember what we talk about doesn't get out to anyone"

"I know but I don't understand why you're protecting her image. She did wrong to you and you loved her. If I was her I would never do that to someone I love. Especially if that someone was you, you showed her so much love. You're a really great guy Randy. You deserve someone who treats you how you treat them like someone special and the world means absolutely nothing with out that special person" she said staring into Randy's eyes.

Randy stared into her eyes and tried to look deep into her and found that she could possibly be in love with him. He took his hand and cupped her face lightly before leaning in and placing a small kiss upon her lips. He pulled back slightly to look at Giselle's expression. She played off a shocked look before leaning and kissing Randy more passionately…or lustfully…is that even a word? I don't know but anyways…Randy's hand rested on her thigh. It started to make its way to her dress/shirt. He removed the hand from her face and the hand from her thigh and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her into his lap as they kissed. His hands then roamed to her lower back and finally up her dress/shirt. He raised her shirt up and over her head breaking the kiss for about 2.5 seconds. Giselle tugged at Randy's shirt for him to take it off but he wasn't fast enough because she took it off her damn self. He then unhooked her bra while moving his kisses down her neck and to her breast area. She pushed him back and started to place soft kisses on his neck. His breathing started to become heavier and he flipped Giselle over and started to attack her neck area. His hands were on her hips linked with her lacy pink thong. If Sisqo (or Shelton) were here he'd love the way she wore that thong. He slipped the thong off and sooner or later they were doing the nasty and stuff.

As Giselle and Randy were doing the do Ginette had taken it upon herself to go talk to Cody. She knocked on a door that she thought was his. The door opened and she realized that it was not Cody's door. Mike stared at Ginette outside of his door wondering what she wanted.

"Can I help you Ginette?" he asked.

"No I'm sorry I have the wrong door. What are you doing here anyway? You're on Raw and this is Smackdown territory" she said joking with a smirk on her face.

"Well excuse me but I'm here because of my storyline with Leah" he said. "I didn't know that I was stepping into your domain."

"No I'm joking." She said looking at him. "Wow you're eyes are beautiful"

Mike stopped and looked at her for minute which caused her to slightly blush and look away. "Thanks you're eyes are captivating themselves. It's like the green in your eyes intensify the hazel and they both just look dark and demeaning when you want them to but they're gorgeous"

Ginette looked back at him causing him to think that she was now scared of him. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" he said.

"No it's okay. I've just never known anyone to look at my eyes that way. You're the first and it was kind of nice thank you" she said.

"Well I should get some kind of award" he said jokingly.

"You get the appreciation award for the day because that was greatly appreciated" she said giving him a half smile. "Well it was nice talking to you Mike"

"Nice talking to you too Ginette" he said.

"Call me Ginny if you'd like" she said abruptly shocking them both.

"Okay…Ginny" he said smiling to himself. "I would say you could call me Mikey but I don't look like a cheerleader now do I?"

"We are the Spirit Squad" she said making fun of The Spirit Squad's entrance and doing their spirit fingers. "I wonder if Dolph will hate me if I call him Nicky."

Mike laughed a little bit at her and smiled. "Yeah he probably would" he said. "I called him that once and…" he trailed off.

"You what?" she asked.

"I got kicked out of the men's locker room" he said softly.

"Just for that? Wow you Raw guys are sensitive" she said.

"No I was an asshole back then and I guess that pushed it over the edge and I had to change in the public bathrooms for a while." He said.

"Wow that's horrible. When did they take you back?" she asked.

"Two months later" he said. "Ashton use to sneak me into the Diva's locker room so I could change"

"Really? Is this the time you and Delilah had your…" she trailed off when he looked up at her.

"No Leah was at Smackdown working with Adam. How did you know we had a thing going on?" he asked.

"You use to go around claiming her I heard" she said. "Sorry rumors were flying when I started the contest"

"It's alright" he said looking down. "I was just arrogant and didn't understand that I had to leave the Miz in the ring and be Mike outside."

"It's okay Mike I mean It's hard for me to know when to be Leigh and when to be Ginette. Honestly I barely know my own self. It's better to be Leigh sometimes than Ginette." She said looking at the ground. "It's like Ginette has to live under her father who's constantly on her case about dumb things. Where as Leigh was able to successfully prove herself as a wrestler and not just as Stone Cold Steve Austin's daughter."

"Look Ginette I'm pretty sure that you'll be fine. Correct me if I'm wrong but Leigh isn't too well liked by everyone although she is successful. Ginette is someone who hides behind Leigh so that she can get by. Everyone knows that Ginette has a beautiful soul but she won't let anyone in" he said.

"You have issues with talking in third person" she said making him chuckle a little. "But yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Mike"

"No problem and I think you better find Cody before someone finds you" he said smiling at her.

"Okay" she said walking down the hallway looking for Cody's room once again.

Mike watched her walk down the hallway before he looked back into his room at Shaul sleeping in his bed.

Ginette finally found his room and saw Layla standing on the outside of the door. She walked up to her to see what she was up to.

"Hey Lay what are you up to?" Ginette asked approaching her.

"Trying to figure out what I'm going to tell Cody so that he'll leave Delilah" Layla said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to talk to him but I guess I'll go find Jay" she said before noticing him walk down the hall way. "Well my search is over"

"Lucky for you I mean he's practically in love with you" Layla said finally knocking on Cody's door.

"He is not" Ginette said. "I hope"

Jay finally came up to Ginette with a big smile on his face and hugged her. They talked for a split second before walking down the hallway together. Cody opened the door to see Layla. He had on no shirt and a pair of navy blue sweat pants with a white stripe going down the side. Layla smiled at Cody's half nakedness…is that a word either? Man I'm getting horrible at this…anyways…she looked him up and down before speaking.

"Waiting for me?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"No I wasn't actually so what do you want Layla?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I want you" she said running her hand down his chest.

"Well he apparently doesn't want you" said a voice from behind Cody.

Layla looked and saw Danja come in front of Cody with her arms crossed. "So you're still fucking with her? Shame"

"Excuse me Layla? He's not fucking with me. He's with me yeah we're together so back off before I bite your head off" Danja said with a lot of vengeance.

"Oh so you're together now? Great, just another slut getting a great man. Cody I'll talk to you later when the… I mean your slut isn't around" she said walking away from the door.

Danja backed up and shut the door and turned to face Cody who had a slight smile on his face. "What?" she asked.

"So when did we get together? I thought we were just friends?" he asked teasing her.

"I mean we are friends and we're together in this room right now" she said joking.

"True but that's not what you meant" he said wrapping his arms around her. "Say what you mean and mean what you say"

"Crouching tiger hidden dragon?" she asked causing him to laugh but grab her hard on the ass. "Ouch"

"Please?" he asked.

"Okay Cody Garrett Runnels I really like you. I want to be your girlfriend and I want to claim you as my boyfriend so no other whore like Layla can have you. I want you all to myself. I'm very territorial and stingy and I've become really hostile when it comes to you so…Cody Garrett Runnels, son of Dusty Runnels or Virgil, will you be my boyfriend?" she said.

"Aww you opened up your true feelings for me and you don't like me you love me admit it." He said playfully cocky. "But yes Delilah Marie Simmons, I'll be your boyfriend to protect you, claim you as my own and to beat the shit out of anyone who comes in the way unless they're female…then I'll leave that up to you"

"Never thought I'd be in a relationship again but I'm glad that it's with you. You make my heart smile Cody…seriously." She said looking up into his eyes. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss his now girlfriend. He hugged her and didn't want to let go.

Ashton was laying in the bed alone waiting on Danja to come back from Cody's. She picked up her phone and decided to call Morrison and talk to him for a while. She still felt bad for being his friend and even involving herself with him but she couldn't stay alone. She needed someone to be there for her while she went through the pain. He answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey it's me" she said.

"Hey me how are you doing?" he asked.

"Shut up John" she said laughing. "I'm fine just kind of bored and alone"

"You are not alone I am here with you though you're far away I'll be here to stay" he said singing Michael Jackson's you are not alone off key.

"Oh my you just totally murdered that song. I'm pretty sure Michael is moon walking in his grave because of that" she said. "And that's not a good thing."

"He loved it" he said laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Lying on the bed" she said.

"Wish I was there" he said.

"To get some?" she asked playfully.

"That would be nice but no I just want to be near you" he said catching her off guard. She was silent for another moment. "Ashton?"

"Yeah I'm still here" she said. "Kind of tired."

"Go to sleep" he said.

"Okay...Good night John" she said yawning.

"Good night Ashton. Have sweet beautiful dreams" he said before they both disconnected from each other.

Ashton decided that she really needed to talk to Randy. She got up and grabbed her key card before going to his room. She walked out the door and saw Giselle walking down the hall way. She passed her and saw a smirk play across Giselle's face. Ashton once again shrugged off the annoying girl and went to knock on Randy's door. Moments later he opened the door with only a towel on. Ashton sighed at the sight but kept her eyes on him.

"Randy…hey" she said.

"Hey Ashton" he said. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you" she said softly.

"Come in" he said letting her in.

She came into the room and stood at the window. She looked out of the window and calmed herself before she turned around.

"Randy we need to talk about us if there still is an us" she said.

"I agree" he said making it even harder.

"I still wear my engagement ring and I would like to know if I need to take it off for any reason. I mean of course I want to keep it on but I don't want to look stupid" she said.

"You don't want to look stupid?" Randy asked. "I look stupid"

"Randy please can we just have a nice conversation for…" she started before looking in the corner of the room and spotting the pink lace panties on the ground. Her heart broke once again and she started to become breathless. Randy's eyes followed her to Giselle's underwear and he slightly felt bad. He had slept with Giselle and knew she hadn't slept with Morrison when he found out about her cheating. He checked everyone and even threatened to beat the hell out of Morrison if he had touched Ashton. He saw tears forming in her eyes but she shut them quickly and turned towards the window. "I just…."

"Ashton" he said walking up behind her.

"No Randy" she said before he put his arms around her. "Who was it?"

"Ashton it doesn't matter…" he said.

"Randy just tell me who the fuck it was!" She yelled at him turning around with tears rolling down her face. "You fucked some chick after I tried to fix our relationship and you…"

"You tried to fix our relationship? Ashton you were always with Morrison the guy YOU cheated on ME with. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?" he countered.

"I never slept with Morrison though and you slept with whomever the fuck was getting wild in your fucking bed" Ashton said.

"Maybe…I fucked the girl because I don't want to be with a cheating bitch anymore" Randy said before thinking.

They both stared at each other before Ashton's tears started coming faster. He knew he really screwed up. He watched as she turned her back to him once again and wipe her tears.

"I-I've got to go" she said trying to go around him. He stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck.

"Ashton I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he said. "Please don't leave"

Ashton stood there frozen with tears still rolling down her eyes. "Randy you told me you didn't want to be with me" she managed to say through her tears.

"I was caught in the moment Ashton I love you and wouldn't want to be with anyone else" he said pulling back and looking at her. "I was just upset and I still am."

"You called me a bitch and you've never called me a bitch" she said. "Do you want your ring back?"

"I'm sorry Ashton and no I don't you're the only woman I feel that deserves it" he said honestly. "Please don't take off the ring"

"I-I have to go" she said.

"Please don't I'm sorry Ashton" he said stopping her from moving.

"I understand Randy but I need to take a nap or something I don't feel good" she said.

He unwrapped his arms and let her walk out of the hotel room door. He hoped that she wouldn't walk out of his life and stay with Morrison. Randy loved Ashton with every inch of his soul and would kill to keep her in his life. If he had to kill his own pride he would.

Ashton walked down the hall way back to her room with tears still rolling down her face. She opened the door and saw that Danja was sleeping in her bed. She walked over and climbed in the bed with her although she had a bed of her own.

"Ashton what the…" Danja started before rolling over out of her sleep and looking at her face. "What happened?"

"Randy called me a bitch and said he didn't want to be with me" she sobbed. "He says he didn't mean it but it hurts"

"Just lay here and go to sleep Ashton. Hopefully everything will be okay in the morning." With that both Ashton and Danja fell asleep.

**Smackdown results (I really don't feel like writing it sorry)**

-Kaitlyn, Danja and The Uso Twins defeated Legacy and Ariel Lowe (Cody's ex girlfriend Victoria) with Kaitlyn rolling up Ariel for the win.

-Ashton defeated Alicia Fox in a no title match.

-Christian defeated Randy Orton and retained his World Heavy Weight Title.

-Trent Barreta defeated Tyson Kidd.

-Kane defeated Mark Henry

-Sin Cara defeated Sheamus

Danja attacked Ashton after the match with The Miz by her side. Randy came out later but it was no use because they were already gone when he got to Ashton.

**Yeah sorry about the random out bursts of the narrator…I low-key think it's fun and funny. Also *Announcer voice* Will Randy and Ashton get back together or will they go their separate ways…Tune in next time on Heart Aint a Brain to find out. *Plays random ending music***


	15. Chapter 15

***If anyone still reads this story could you review please so I don't feel like I'm wasting my time still writing this story*  
><strong>

Danja arrived home late at night from their Smackdown taping. The Heartbreakers decided not to attend Raw due to a couple of bruises and exhaustion. She opened her front door and was greeted by JR running to the door with Adam's mother, Ms. Judy, following closely behind. He ran and grabbed Danja's leg causing her to smile and pick him up.

"Hey there little man I missed you so much" she said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you mommy" he said hugging her.

"I love you too" she said setting him down. "Isn't it almost your bedtime"

The little boy's eyes got bigger and he ran to the living room on the other side of the kitchen causing both women to laugh.

"Hey Ms. Judy thank you so much for watching him" Danja said hugging the shorter woman.

"It's no problem it's better than being at home with nothing to do" she said smiling. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine just tired" she said before there was a knock at the door. "Wonder who that could be" she said going to the door and opening it. On the other side of the door was Adam…and Rosa. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked before she thought.

"I came to see my mother" Adam said nodding his head towards his mom.

"The real question is what the hell is she doing here" Danja said standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"She is my girlfriend Danja" Adam said.

"I understand that and you now have to understand that she's not welcome into my home" Danja said not budging causing Adam to sigh.

"Look Adam let's just go stay at a hotel or something" Rosa said.

"You will do no such thing" Ms Judy said coming from behind Danja and stepping in front of her.

"What?" Danja asked.

"Delilah it's not rude to put someone out on the streets like that. C'mon Adam and Rosa you guys can stay on the pull out couch in the basement" Ms. Judy said letting them in.

Adam and Rosa walked in and walked past an angry Danja. "What was that?" Danja asked.

"Just because you and Adam's relationship is no more that does not mean you have to be rude to his new girlfriend" Ms. Judy said.

"That's not it Rosa and I just don't get along" Danja explained.

"Delilah do not question my authority" Ms Judy said in a motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am" Danja said sighing and going up stairs and into her room.

"Adam c'mon so I can help you guys get settled" Ms. Judy said waving them over to the stair case. They all descended down the stairs and into the basement where they would be sleeping.

"Wow this is a nice basement" Adam said.

"Yeah whatever" Rosa said. "Did you even tell your mother Adam?"

"Tell me what?" Ms. Judy said turning to look at both of them.

"Well mom…you're going to be a grandmother" Adam said slowly not taking his eyes off of his mother.

Ms. Judy stared back and forth between her son and the woman that would bare her grandchild. She revealed a soft smile towards the both of them. "I'm excited now" she said. "Now I can have another little one running around my house"

"Another?" Rosa asked.

"Yes I consider JR one of my grand kids is that a problem?" Ms. Judy asked.

"No ma'am it's not" Rosa said through clenched teeth.

"Didn't think so Adam I need to talk to you upstairs…alone" his mother said walking up the stairs.

"Your mother hates me" Rosa said.

"She does not it's just shocking for her" Adam said soon following his mother up the stairs.

When he got up the stairs his mother was waiting on him sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Yes mom?" he asked.

"How do you feel knowing that you're about to be a father?" she asked.

"I don't know happy I guess" he said. "It really hasn't hit me yet"

"How do you feel knowing I still talk to Delilah although you two have been broken up. Also the fact that your girlfriend and ex girlfriend hate each other" Ms. Judy asked.

"I don't know mom I'm just stressed out and I was hoping that this break would be a good one" he said.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you" she said. "I think you need to get it off of your chest and talk to Delilah"

"Yeah you're right' he said. "I'm going up to talk to her now thanks mom" he said kissing his mother on the cheek.

He then ran up the stairs and into Danja's room where she was on the phone with Cody. She heard the door creak and rolled her eyes at the sight of Adam in the door way. He came into the room and sat beside her on the bed.

"Leah we need to talk" he said.

She looked over at Adam and sighed. "Hey Cody let me call you back" she said. "Yeah everything's fine he just wants to talk….okay bye" she said hanging up the phone.

"Can I help you?" she asked setting the phone down on the night stand.

"We need to talk about this situation between you, me and Rosa" he said.

"There is no situation" she said standing up.

"There is and you're ignoring it" he said grabbing her by the arm and sitting her back on the bed shocking her. "Just tell me"

"Okay I do not like Rosa and it's not because she has you. I do love you but I don't think that you should have a child with her" she said. "Happy?"

"Why?" he asked.

"She attacked me and tried to fight me over her insecurities. I don't do too well to getting into fights and not finishing them. She's lucky she's pregnant or that would have been the first thing I would've done. Also you come over with her like I don't have an issue with her and that pisses me off."

"You need to just stop being so angry and forgive people" he said.

"Forgive people? I've forgiven you I don't know how many times and look we still remain friends don't we?" she asked.

"You know honestly sometimes I'm not so sure if we were friends" he said.

"Oh so now we're not friends thanks Adam. You're going to sit in my house in my face and say we're not friends and pretend that we've never dated. Adam I fucking loved you and I still do but sometimes you piss me off like right now." She said.

"Like you don't piss me off either you slept with my best friend, told me I deserved it and later on had a son with him. Oh and let's not forget that you slept with Mike and almost had a baby with him. Now you're messing with Cody so what does that make you? It makes you a lonely whore who doesn't know what type of man she wants" he said.

She looked at him for a split second before her hand connected with his face. "You know what Adam fuck you I'm sorry I ever even met you" she said starting to walk around him.

Adam grabbed her by the arm and swung her back in front of him. He looked extremely crazy as if he was about to do the spear. He squeezed her arm and she tried not to let him see the hurt in her arms but it didn't work because she winced at the strength. "Delilah don't ever put your hands on me"

"What are you going to do? Hit me trust me all I'd do is swing right back because I'll be damned if I let another man beat on me" she said trying to sound strong although her voice cracked.

Adam let go of her arm but didn't move and just stared at her. She grabbed her phone off of the night stand and walking out of the room. She went downstairs and saw Rosa and Ms. Judy sitting on the couch. She didn't say anything she just grabbed her keys and walked out of the door slamming it behind her. Adam slowly walked down the stairs and looked at both women sitting on the couch. His mother looked at him intently before he went downstairs.

Danja walked to Jay's house. She knocked on the door and waited on him to answer the door. Instead she was greeted by Randy. She didn't say anything to him she just walked past him and into the house. He grabbed her arm.

"Woah DJ what's…" he started before a slap was felt across his face.

Danja stood there for a minute realizing what she did. "Oh my I'm so sorry Randy it was just a reaction. People have been pulling me by the arm and it was the same one and it hurts. I'm so sorry Randy I didn't mean it" she rushed her explanation.

"It's okay DJ" he said rubbing his cheek. "Now what happened" he asked as Jay came into the room.

"We just got into an argument that's all" she said.

"About what?" Jay asked.

"He wondered why I hated Rosa and I told him. We then got into it about a lot of things. I slapped him and he grabbed my arm and squeezed it. He told me to never touch him again and I told him I don't care and I'd slap him again and if he thought about hitting me then I'd fight back because I'm not letting another man beat on me like that" she said in a rush.

Neither Randy nor Jay knew what to say. They both just stared at her waiting on her to cry but it didn't happen.

"Hey you need sleep just go up to my room and lay down. I'll be up there in a minute" he said to her.

"Okay…thanks" she said going upstairs to call Cody first.

"Man that girl has love issues" Jay said trying to make a joke.

"Don't we all" Randy said. "I'm going to bed since we're going to FCW tomorrow"

"Yeah alright man see you in the morning" Jay said walking away and up the stairs.

The next day Randy and Jay arrived at FCW to shoot a couple of promos with the Divas. Jay was set to cut a promo as Christian with Kaitlyn where he would agree to escort her to her match against Caylee Turner or Christina who would be escorted by Randy. The two finished up their match with Kaitlyn beating Caylee which caused Christian to go into a rant once again about Randy. Randy tried to attack Christian but was stopped by Lucky Cannon who attacked Randy and is announced as Christian's protégé. Lucky, Christian and Kaitlyn held their hands in the air as AJ stepped from backstage.

"So Christian you're leaving me for my ex best friend?" AJ said as she climbed into the ring.

"What? AJ look this is business she asked me to come out here and help and plus we need to add another female to the group" Christian said into the microphone.

"That's fine but I don't want it to be Kaitlyn" AJ said. "If you want her in the group just know that I wont be apart of it"

"Are you really that upset AJ?" Christian asked.

"Apparently Christian" she said glaring at Kaitlyn. "So pick"

Just as Christian put the microphone up to his mouth Caylee Turner attacked Kaitlyn. AJ helped Caylee in the attack as Lucky and Christian sat back and watched with smirks on their faces. After AJ and Caylee was done beating on Kaitlyn Christian and Lucky applauded them.

"Well done Caylee" Christian said. "AJ since you're territorial how do you feel about Caylee?"

"She's better than Kaitlyn" AJ said with a slight smirk.

"Then it's settled she's with us. Is that okay with you Caylee?"

Caylee nodded her head with a slight smirk on her face. After that Christian, Caylee, Lucky and AJ raised their hands in the air causing the FCW crowd to boo them.

"So Christian you get your kicks out of using young innocent rookies to do your bidding?" Randy asked coming from backstage with Ashton who had shown up late.

"Oh look Randy you brought your little girlfriend" Christian said with a smirk.

"Look Christian we don't have time for this so you might as well hang it up" Ashton said getting in the ring with Randy. "You're nothing but a pathetic worthless loser"

Lucky started to smirk at Ashton as he looked her up and down. He got glares from Randy who pushed Ashton behind him and stood in front of Lucky.

"Really Ashton is that all you have for insults? Wow my grandmother could insult me better than that!" Christian said laughing at her. "But if I'm the loser why am I still the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion huh?"

"Because Teddy Long doesn't have the balls to put you in a no rules no disqualification match" Randy said.

"You're correct Teddy doesn't have balls but that wouldn't change the fact that I'm still champion Randy" Christian said. "Also I took the title from you and pretty soon…Lucky here is going to take your girl"

"I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole even if he was the last man on earth" Ashton said.

"Baby one day you'll get Lucky" Lucky said.

"Lucky don't ever say that again" Christian said.

After the show Ashton immediately went home to avoid talking to Randy. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. He noticed that she still had her ring on though and that gave him small hope inside. Wait why was Randy chasing her and she was the one who cheated on him? He thought that she should be chasing him. Maybe if he lays low and lets her blow off her steam then she'll come crawling back to him. As he was thinking Christina came up to Randy and tapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Randy I just wanted to thank you for actually coming and doing the promo with me and stuff" she said smiling sincerely.

"No problem Christina I'm here anytime" he said.

"Oh so when I head to Smackdown I'll have a friend there besides Ginette?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Okay so you can give me advice?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" he said. "Let's walk and talk though"

"Okay" she said as they both started to walk down the hall way. "So Ginette and I use to be really good friends right? Ever since she started hanging with Layla, Rosa and her slut of a cousin Giselle she's changed sort of. I was wondering if you saw the change"

"No I haven't honestly. Besides the fact that she's finally going after Jay" Randy said as they saw Giselle walking down the hallway. "Why do you say Giselle's a slut?"

"After we pass her I'll tell you" Christina said as they kept walking.

Giselle stopped Randy and looked from Christina to him. "Randy I need to talk to you" she said.

"Don't have time right now Giselle" he said sternly.

"I wasn't asking" she said equally stern.

"Too bad no one asked you" he said to her and walking away. "C'mon Christina"

"Oh so you're going to fuck me and then not talk to me Orton?" Giselle yelled towards him as he and Christina walked away. "If that's how you feel"

"Did you really have sex with her?" Christina whispered.

"Why is she a slut?" Randy asked again dismissing her question.

"She sleeps with everyone's man." Christina said. "She's slept with half of the Superstars already and now it seems including you"

"Names?" he asked as they got to her locker room.

"Let's see you, she wanted to sleep with Jay but backed off for Ginny, Kofi who really didn't want to do it but she got him drunk, Dolph, Swagger…ew, Dibiase, Punk, Mason Ryan…and the list goes on." She said.

"Wow" Randy said. "So it's like she's using them to get up the ladder?"

"No she's just a nasty whore who likes fucking everyone. If I were you I'd get myself checked out" she said.

"Thanks for the heads up" he said. "I'm going to the clinic now. But can I have your number it was really nice talking to someone other than Jay and DJ"

"Yeah sure" she said. "My number is…[insert random number here']…" she said.

"Cool talk to you later I guess" he said.

"Yeah but can I ask you another quick question?" she asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Are you and Ashton okay? I mean she left out of here without talking to you very quickly" she said.

Randy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly I don't know" he said.

"Okay" she said not pushing it further.

"Talk to you later" he said walking out of the room and looking for Jay.

When he found Jay he noticed that he was low key flirting with Kaitlyn. Randy just stood there waiting to see how long they would continue to flirt before he was noticed. Kaitlyn looked behind Jay and saw that tall Randy standing there.

"Jay you have a visitor" she said laughing a little.

"It's Randy isn't it?" Jay asked.

"Of course now come on Jay" Randy said.

"I'll call you later Kaitlyn" he said.

"Yeah bye Jay…bye Randy" she said before walking down the hallway.

"I need to go to the clinic" Randy said.

"Why?" Jay asked instantly.

"I fucked Giselle and word on the street is she fucks everybody else. Also I have been advised that I probably need to go get checked so that's what I'm going to go do" he said.

"Yeah let's go. Does Ashton know you had sex with her?" Jay asked as they started walking.

"She knows I had sex but not whom I had sex with" Randy said.

"Smart man?" Jay asked walking outside.

"Hell no" Randy said following.


	16. Chapter 16

**Raw Results (Don't feel like writing everything) - a week later**

-Danja and AJ lost their Diva Tag Title to Beth Phoenix and Gail Kim.

-Danja escorted The Miz down to fight with Kofi who was accompanied by Ashton- Kofi won

-Big Show defeated Alberto Del Rio

-Rey Mysterio defeated R Truth

-John Cena defeated Jack Swagger

-Dolph Ziggler and Raquel Diaz defeated John Morrison and Kelly Kelly- Raquel had her first pin.

-Edge did not show up for commentary.

Ginette met Mike after his appearance at FCW with Kelly Kelly. She offered to even let him stay at her apartment until he was ready to leave. She showed him to his room so that he could settle in while she ordered a pizza.

"Hey Ginny where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Right there" she said pointing.

"Okay cool" he said going into the bathroom to do his business.

When he came out Ginette was on the phone with Rosa, Layla and Giselle.

"Ginny you need to watch Jay because after Delilah and Adam had some sort of argument she went straight to his house. Who knows what they did to make her feel better" Rosa said.

"I'm not worried about him" Ginette said.

"You should be" Giselle said. "C'mon they have a history together and I'm pretty sure that they didn't just stop having sex and left their feelings alone."

"Yeah what ever" Ginette said basically believing them. "So you think that he still likes her?"

"They have a child for crying out loud of course they still have feelings for each other" Layla said finally talking.

"Ginny I'm coming over" Giselle said.

"I have company sorry" she said.

"Who?" all three asked together.

"None of your business and now I have to talk to you three later my father is on the other line" she said lying.

"Bye" they all said as she disconnected her line.

She didn't realize Mike was sitting beside her so when she looked to her right she jumped at the sight of him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I thought you felt me sit down" he said.

"It's fine" she said. "The pizza should be here soon if you're hungry"

"Cool…" he said.

"How are you and Shaul?" she asked randomly braiding up the end of her hair.

"We're great I have no complaints" he said. "What about you and Jay? Word around the locker room is that you two have a thing"

"Not a thing but I do kind of like him. Just a little bit." She said honestly.

"Oh so you want to be with him?" Mike asked.

"I'm honestly not sure but I do enjoy his company" she said. "People keep telling me that he has a thing for DJ"

"I don't think that's true. Leah really likes Cody" he said. "I'm pretty sure Jay likes you"

"I know he likes me it's just how much he likes me scares me. I like him but not as much as he thinks I do." She said. "I don't want to hurt his feelings or break his heart"

"Then you'll have to refrain from seeing him and don't let him get the wrong message" he said.

"Yeah you're right. I just hope he doesn't think that we're going to have sex" she said.

"Not ready?" he asked.

"Not with him I'm not. It takes a lot to be a 21 year old virgin" she said.

"You're a virgin?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" she said sighing.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"Not really but I know I don't want to lose it to a man that I barely even like" she said.

"That's understandable" he said as the door bell rung. "I think that's the pizza guy"

"Yeah" she said getting up and going to the door with Mike following. She opened the door and took the pizza. She turned around to set it down on the table and to look for money but Mike was faster with his wallet and paid the pizza man. When she finally walked back towards the door Mike had shut it.

"I've got it covered" he said.

"You didn't have to do that" she said.

"I know but I wanted to since you're letting me stay here and all." He said.

"Cool" she said. "Well let's eat"

The two ate and talked some more about how the like the story lines that they've been put in. They also talked about some other things. After they were done eating they sat and tried to watch television but realized it was usual pointless reality shows that they didn't want to watch. Mike still thinks that the real world went downhill since he left. They randomly became quiet and Mike leaned over and kissed the side of her neck. She sat there looking straight ahead of her. Mike didn't know how to take that reaction but kissed her neck again. He turned her body towards him a little and kissed a weak spot on her neck causing her to let out a soft moan. He didn't stop he kept kissing that exact same spot causing a ripple of moans to fill the room. She felt herself being pushed back onto the couch as she rubbed the back of his head. He moved his kisses up to her face and then to her lips. This then started one heavy ass make out session as clothes were coming off. He suddenly remembered that she told him that she was a virgin and stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

She thought about it for a minute before she decided to answer. "Yes" she said. He picked her up and carried her to her room where he provided her with an amazing first time.

Cody was lying in his bed in his home in Georgia when he heard his phone ring. He looked to his left to see Danja sleeping. She still didn't have any clothes on from what they did hours before she fell asleep. He slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to where his phone was. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his ex Victoria. He sighed but decided to answer anyway.

"Hello?" he said.

"Cody can you come and pick me up? My father will not answer the phone and I've been stuck at the airport for two hours already" she said over the phone.

He looked over at Danja who hadn't woken up yet. "Alright I'll be there" he said.

"Thank you so much" she said before they hung up.

Cody quickly put on some clothes and shook Danja. She rolled over and yawned a little. "Hey I have to go pick someone up at the airport" he said.

"Cody it's two in the morning" she said. "But alright"

"Okay I'll be back soon" he said kissing her before heading downstairs.

About twenty minutes later he arrived at the airport and started searching for Victoria. When he found her she was sitting in a seat with her bags crying.

"Vic are you okay?" he asked walking up to her.

"No my parents don't care about me" she sobbed. "I called them and they totally forgot about me and said they already had plans and that Id have to either take a cab or a bus. I told them I didn't have any cash and they said I would have to walk. It's too far Cody"

"I understand look let's get you home" he said grabbing her bags.

The two walked silently to his car and he put her things in the trunk. She got in and he followed in suit. When he arrived at her house about half an hour later her parents were also just getting home. The two got out of the car at the same time and Cody noticed that his dad was with her parents as he got her things out of the trunk.

"Dad?" he asked going up towards them.

"Oh Hey son" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I picked Vic up from the airport" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"We all went out for dinner" he said looking at Victoria and her parents. "Why didn't you tell me you had to go get your daughter?"

"She called us when we were at the restaurant we didn't want to be rude" her mother said.

Victoria just walked away from her parents and into the house. Cody still wondered why she lived with her parents but that's something he doesn't need to involve himself in. After taking her things into her room he started walking out but was stopped by Victoria.

"Thanks for picking me up" she said. "I thought you wouldn't care about me anymore since I broke your heart"

"Victoria I am a nice person and the least I can do after what you told me was pick you up. It's still hard but I have to let go" he said. "And I wouldn't leave a woman at an airport alone"

"Thank you" she said going up and hugging him. "For everything"

"No problem" he said as she broke the hug. Victoria looked as if she wanted to kiss him but he turned around and walked out of the room before she could. He went downstairs and saw his dad scolding her parents which gave Cody a small laugh inside. He left without saying anything else and headed back home.

When he got back home it was a quarter to four in the morning. He yawned as he walked into the house and up the stairs. When he got to his room and opened the door Danja now had shorts and a tank on and trying to watch TV. She rolled over when she heard the door open and looked at Cody who let out a yawn. He stripped down into his boxers and climbed into the bed with her.

"Why are you awake?" he asked softly.

"Couldn't sleep" she said running her hand over his head.

"It's almost four you need to sleep" he said.

"But you were gone" she said causing him to half smile. "Where did you go?"

"Airport remember?" he said wrapping his arms around her. "Time to go to sleep Leah"

"You go to sleep" she said turning off the television.

"Oh my gosh why you do that I'm afraid of the dark" he said sarcastically.

"Put a bag over your head and hold a lighter there" she said jokingly.

"Oh you've got jokes fine then" he said unwrapping his arms from around her and turning over away from her. "I'm going to fake pout now"

"Don't" she said trying not to laugh. "C'mon Cody"

"No that hurt my feelings" he said.

"No it didn't" she said. "I'll protect you from the dark side and Darth Vader who lives on the dark side of the moon because you can never make a man out of him. He was sent as a daughter instead of a son."

"Go to sleep seriously" he said rolling over and rewrapping his arms from around her. "You're getting into stupid sleepy talk"

"I was serious" she said drifting off to sleep.

"I know you were babe" he said falling asleep himself.

Jay, Adam and Randy decided to hit up FCW once again. Mainly because Jay wanted to see Kaitlyn and didn't want to go alone. Adam agreed to go because he didn't want to be around Rosa or his mother anymore, they were starting to annoy him. Jay quickly found Kaitlyn but was quickly interrupted to go train with Lucky. He, Kaitlyn and Lucky started training along with AJ who came later.

"Hey Jay man are Randy and Ashton still together?" Lucky asked when the girls had gone to get everyone water.

"I don't know why?" Jay said semi lying.

"I think Ashton's kind of cute" Lucky said.

"Don't go there" Jay said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Randy will have your ass in a body bag" Jay said.

"Oh" Lucky said. "I'm sorry I even asked"

Adam and Randy were standing outside of the training area when Danja and Ashton walked past them. Adam made a coughing noise that caused them to momentarily turn around. Danja rolled her eyes at him and tried to keep walking.

"What are you rolling your eyes for baby girl?" Adam said vulnerably using his nickname for her.

"Fuck off Adam" she said walking.

"Wish you'd stop fucking everyone in the locker room. I think I figured out why you and Kelly Kelly are such friends. You're both big fat failure turtles" Adam said with a smirk.

Danja turned and tried to go for him but Ashton caught her and dragged her down the hall way.

"That was low Adam" Randy said from beside him.

"I don't care she deserves it honestly" Adam said crossing his arms.

"But big fat failure turtle? Was that the best you could come up with? I'm highly disappointed in the Rated R Superstar" Randy said.

"Didn't catch any insults from the Viper that were all that awesome either" Adam said.

"Still love her?" Randy asked.

"Apparently" Adam said sighing. "I'm confused. I love her but she pisses me off so much."

"Welcome to the party man" Randy said laughing a little.

"How many people came to the party Randy?" Adam asked laughing a little also.

"So far just the two of us" Randy said.

"Oh wow we suck. I thought we were Superstars not rejects" Adam said.

"Oh no we're rejects because we still have love for the women that did us wrong" Randy said.

"But somehow we still did wrong to them. I mean with you're fucking the WWE whore, not the blonde one, and me just being a blind idiot. Yep we're two of a kind you and I" Adam said.

"Yeah you're just blonde and I'm not" Randy said as Giselle turned the corner coming towards them.

"Here comes the village doorknob" Adam said causing Randy to chuckle as she stood in front of them both. "Can we help you?"

"Yes you can. Adam your girlfriend wants to see you. Randy I need to talk to you" she said with her hand on her hips.

"About what?" Randy asked with a slight smirk on his face. Adam knew that he was about to put on his 'Legend Killer' phase persona on and be a total dick to this girl.

"About what happened" she said.

"What happened dear?" Randy asked.

"You know when we fucked?" she said.

"Oh you mean when you opened your legs up to yet another Superstar. Poor thing Adam she's so confused about what happens when you play the role of a whore." Randy said still with the smirk planted on his face causing Adam to chuckle.

"The fuck is up with you Randy? So if you're going to deny that we had sex then fine but don't say anything to me when the consequences come back to you" she said.

"Never denied it sweetheart but I am saying that I was just using you. You were a pawn in my little game Giselle. What I'm saying is that I needed some and you were just the whore I needed." Randy said. "You can run along now or are you going to use Adam here as your next?"

"Not me because apparently my girlfriend wants to talk to me." Adam said. "I'll go call her now and leave you two"

"Don't bother" Giselle said turning and walking away just as Christina came up.

"Hey Randy" she said.

"Hey Christina" he said.

"What you do to her? She looked as if she was on the verge of tears" Christina asked trying not to crack a smile.

"Smile you know you want to" Randy said. "But I put her in her place basically."

"You Legend Killer you" Adam said causing both of them to laugh.

"Let's go find Jay" Randy said. "Coming Christina?"

"Yeah sure" she said and they all walked down the hallway together.


	17. Chapter 17

Smackdown

Christian, AJ Lee, Caylee Turner and Lucky Cannon were in the ring after debuting Lucky and Caylee with Christian's theme. Christian looked onto the crowd as a smirk crossed his face and the crowd booed him to almost no end. AJ had a smirk on her face as well while Caylee and Lucky sat in the background watching and waiting for the two to talk.

"Well it looks like Rochester, New York is rallied up here tonight" Christian said causing the crowd to boo him. "Well it doesn't even matter because you guys aren't worth my time and efforts of having you cheer for me"

"Christian I think they want to know who our friends are" AJ said sarcastically towards the crowd. "Hey idiots do you want to know who these two are? Or do I have to find you a blues clues first?"

"Oh AJ silly girl they don't need a blues clues because even a blues clues couldn't help these idiots!" Christian said.

"Let's get this over with. We're about to demolish everyone you all love in the WWE. We're going to be way bigger than the Corre, than Nexus, than Degeneration X or any other group that you thought might be acknowledgeable. We collectively do not need a name but I assure you the damage we do will leave you wondering." AJ said.

"AJ you forgot to add one more group or tag team to that." Christian said. "You forgot the Heartbreakers. Well what's left of the Heartbreakers any way. You see we all use to be friends and cool until Randy started this. But tonight it's not about Randy. Tonight it's about abolishing everyone backstage. Wait it's about these two young stars behind me. Matter a fact let me introduce you. This is Lucky Cannon my protégé. Unlike Alex Riley and the Miz I won't have to worry about my protégé turning on me. Unlike Alex Riley and the Miz I won't have to worry about having a sexual relationship with my protégé. Unlike Alex Riley and the Miz he will have an opportunity to show you what he's worth. Unlike Alex Riley and the Miz, Lucky is worth something." Christian said.

"And this is Caylee." AJ said. "She's…" she started before music came on.

_*Music Plays* It's a new day…_and Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, Leigh Austin, and Lola Rodriguez, also known as Giselle, made their way from backstage and down to the ring. Cody was the only one with a microphone this time.

"Christian do you really believe that these two amateurs can help you? You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a mentor. Actually you're a poor excuse for a man Christian. And AJ you're just some little Pokemon card playing nerd who wants to fit in with the big stars. You mean nothing to anyone and no one cares about you. Even your own mother knows what you're worth which is nothing." Cody said causing AJ to go after him but stopped by Christian.

"Cody what does this have to do with you? Take your little broken nose and your undashing features back where you came from. This does not concern you or your buddies. But if you would like a taste at what they can do then bring it." Christian said.

"You want a tag match Christian?" Cody asked.

"Yes an eight men tag match. You four against us four" Cody said.

_*Music plays* I hear voices in my head…_Randy, Chyna and Ashton Taylor stepped from backstage but stopped on the ramp. Chyna surveyed the scene before speaking up.

"I like this idea. Oh and I have an announcement to make also. See I know you guys are always whining about something so I'm going to really give you something to whine about. I'm the new Smackdown General Manager and I say let's have this match but with a special guest referee." Chyna said causing the crowd to cheer.

"Chyna stay out of other people's business" Christian yelled into the microphone.

"I agree with this fool. This does not concern you" Cody said.

"Oh it does I'm the GM and I want this match now. And Your referee being Mr. Orton here" Chyna said as a smirk crossed Randy's face.

Cody and Christian looked at each other as Randy walked down to the ring and retrieved a ref. shirt. Cody and Christian set up to go first. Later on after Randy played around as the ref. Caylee Turner pinned Lola Rodriguez for the win.

A backstage promo was seen with Danja walking down the hall way with the Miz. She had her Women's Championship title draped over her shoulder as did the Miz with his WWE Champion title. Just as they were walking they spotted Chyna and Ashton talking. The four stopped and stared at each other for a long moment.

"Good luck on your match Ashton" Danja said before walking away leaving both Chyna and Ashton stunned.

"Well it seems that there's some animosity still brewing between the Heartbreakers Ashton Taylor and Danja" Josh Mathews said.

"Maybe it's because Danja doesn't care for anyone but herself" Edge offered over commentary.

"That may be true Edge but she does seem to care for the Miz in some way shape or form if she has not turned on him" Michael Cole said.

"She'll turn on him soon. She turns on everyone then makes it look like she's the victim" Edge said slightly bringing his outside problems with her into the work area.

_*Music Plays* I want justice…_blared and Ashton Taylor with Chyna close behind walked down the ramp with her Diva's championship title held high in the air. When they finally made it to the ring Natalya's music hit and she was on her way down to the ring as well.

"The following match is set for one fall and the title of WWE Diva's Champion" The ring announcer said.

"This should be a good match up here tonight" Booker said.

"I agree Book" Josh said.

The match started with the ring of the bell and Ashton knowing Nattie's strength quickly took control. After a fifteen minute match Natalya pinned Ashton for the title. Ashton lay on the canvas for a minute before rolling out and over to Chyna as she watched Nattie celebrate her victory. Just as they were walking up the ramp she saw Danja standing there without the Miz beside her. She slowly walked up to Ashton who had turned a little stiff at the sight of her. The two stared at each other long and hard before hugging one another. Then the three women walked up the ramp and backstage.

After the show was over Randy and Jay were sitting in Randy's locker room talking.

"Man we need to go out tonight" Jay said. "I'm tired of always staying in the hotels"

"You're right" Randy said surprising Jay.

"Really? I thought you'd make up some excuse not to go" Jay said standing up already in his street clothes.

"I don't feel like sulking tonight. I'm a man and if Ashton and I can't work things out then maybe I need to start looking for someone new." Randy said trying to convince Jay that he was over Ashton and also trying to convince himself as well.

Jay stared at Randy long and hard. "You're over her?"

"I…I don't know" Randy said grabbing his things and walking out of the room with Jay behind him. When they got into the hall way and started walking they saw Adam and stopped to talk to him.

"Hey man we're going out tonight you want to come?" Jay asked.

"Yeah that's better than sitting on the phone with Rosa all night" he said running his fingers through his hair as he usually did.

"She's still annoying you?" Randy asked.

"Not really I'm just not in the mood and to top it all off my mother is still down my throat for what happened with Leah. She will not leave her house and let Leah's aunt watch JR for nothing" Adam said.

"Maybe your mother really wants you two to be together" Randy suggested.

"Yeah probably but I don't think that's going to ever happen. Not with the way we ended that fight. Also she's happy with Cody, don't see how but she is, and I have to learn to accept that. I'd rather her be happy. But she's still a bitch and I'm not apologizing." Adam said.

"That was the most bipolar-ish statement I have ever heard." Jay said. "I thought Randy was supposed to be the bipolar one."

"I just don't know how I feel right now. I'm confused to the point where I believe that you should've been with Leah and not me at all." Adam said shocking both men.

"Um wow let's go" Jay said finding nothing else to say.

On their way out they spotted Danja and Ashton talking. Neither one looked the men's way and that's when Jay finally realized the damage that has really been done.

The men finally arrived at the club that all of the Smackdown superstars had all agreed to go to if interested. Randy had settled himself at the bar when he saw Ginette, Giselle and Layla entered. Giselle instantly spotted Randy and went over and sat beside him. She ordered a drink then turned to Randy who hadn't acknowledged her presence.

"Randy" she said.

"What?" he asked coldly and turning towards her.

"Why have you been avoiding me? I mean we did have a great night the last time we saw each other didn't we?" she said touching his arm.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me and what we did that night was just that and nothing else" he said.

"So you're just going to leave me hanging like that?" she asked getting visibly upset.

"Pretty much" he said turning around in his chair to view the crowd. He instantly saw Danja, Ashton and Christina walk in and he froze. He could hear Giselle scold him from beside him but it all didn't matter because the most beautiful woman was across the room. He wanted that woman badly but he knew that something was standing in his way. She suddenly felt eyes on her and looked over towards Randy's and their eyes connected. Randy didn't take his gaze off of her but she quickly looked away when Christina tugged at her arm.

Ginette saw Mike sitting down and went to go talk to him. She had on a nice form fitting dress and it was honestly the first time any one has seen her wear anything besides t-shirts and sneakers. He instantly saw her and his mouth gaped open a little. She sat beside him and smiled at him.

"Hey Mike" she said.

"Hey Ginette you look beautiful" he said. "I've never seen you in a dress before"

"No one has" she said.

"You need to wear them often. You look stunning" he said looking at her once again.

"Thanks Mike" she said. "So why exactly are you here tonight. I know you have a storyline with Delilah but you didn't have to do anything tonight"

"Honestly…I wanted to see you again" he said looking away from her. She didn't know what to say for a minute.

"I wanted to see you too" she said softly causing him to look up.

He put one of his hands on her thighs and squeezed a little bit and smiled. She randomly leaned and softly kissed him but didn't linger because she realized he had a girlfriend. They sat back and looked at each other.

"I say we leave" he said.

"Yeah" she said. "I have to go tell Giselle and Layla though"

"Okay meet me at my car. It's the gray impala" he said.

"Okay" she said watching him get up and leave. When she stood up and turned around the only thing she saw was Jay's hard stare. She instantly felt bad as she looked at him. He shook his head and turned away from her. Both Adam and Danja saw Jay walk out of the bar and followed him. They didn't realize the other was going until they met up with Jay who was sitting on his rental car.

"Jay are you okay?" Danja asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he lied.

"You're lying" Danja said.

"She's right you are lying" Adam agreed slightly shocking Danja.

"Okay I saw Ginette kissing on Mike and it got to me okay. She's all dressed up in a dress to go talk to some guy who already has a girlfriend." Jay said. "I really liked her"

"Think about it this way that let's you know that she's not the one for you" Adam said.

Jay and Adam started to talk about the situation and how he should go home but Danja tuned them out. She couldn't think straight and didn't want to. When she came back into the conversation Adam was staring at her and Jay was getting in his car leaving.

"Jay's leaving can I catch a ride with you?" Adam asked for the third time.

"Yeah" she said finally.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said before trying to walk away.

He grabbed her arm gently and brought her back. "Tell me" he said.

"Honestly nothing I'm just out of it that's all." She said. "Cant think straight."

"So what are we now?" Adam asked ignoring what she said.

"I don't know and I Don't want to figure that out right now." She said. "I just want to have a good time. I haven't been able to."

He just nodded and let her go back into the party and soon followed. He watched her closely and mentally kicked himself for caring when he wasn't supposed to. Maybe Jay was right and that he was having bipolar moments. He caught the eye of Christina and the two started to talk and flirt.

Ashton had been watching Randy all night and noticed that he was drinking a little too much. She finally thought that eight drinks were a little too much and walked over to him and took the glass out of his hand.

"Randy you're done" she said setting it down. "Please don't give him any more drinks" she told the bartender.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked although it was completely slurred and barely understandable.

"I'm taking you back to the hotel c'mon Randy" she said as she grabbed his arm with one hand and dialed Danja's number with the other.

"Why are you calling me from in the club?" Danja answered.

"We need to go Randy's drunk" she said.

"Ugh okay let me get Christina and Adam" she said. "Jay left after seeing Ginette with Mike"

"Oh great" Ashton said as she pulled Randy to the door and outside.

Moments later everyone was piling into the car. Danja noticed the flirting between Adam and Christina but left it alone. When they all arrived at the hotel Ashton took Randy to his room, Christina and Adam talked a little more and Danja went to check on a tired and slightly hurt Cody then on Jay.

The next morning Randy woke up with a major headache. He looked to his right and saw Ashton still in her dress sleeping beside him. He looked past her and at the clock that read eight thirty in the morning. He tried to sit up but groaned in pain and held his head. Ashton stirred and rolled over to look at Randy. She yawned and sat up herself.

"You want me to go get some medicine?" she asked.

"If you wouldn't mind" he said. "I have money in my wallet"

"I have some" she said. "I'll be back. Where's your keycard?"

"By the television" he said. "I need a shower" he said trying to get up.

"Don't move" she said pushing him back down. "If you moved when I get back then you're getting an RKO and it wont be pretty" she said causing him to chuckle a little.

About two minutes later she came back with the medicine and Randy was still lying in the bed. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and then climbed up on the bed. Randy sat up, took the medicine and drank the water so it would go down. She watched him closely.

"Thank you" he finally said. She faintly smiled before he gently grabbed her hand with his and held it. Their eyes finally connected and Randy leaned up and kissed her lips. Although his breath stunk from a mixture of morning breath and alcohol she still felt the kiss was amazing. When he pulled back she laid her head on his chest causing him to laugh.

"I love you Randy" she said.

"I love you too and don't ever want to lose you" he said finally. "But seriously I need a shower"

"Go take one" she said.

"Thought I wasn't allowed to move" he said jokingly.

"Oh so the Viper Randy Orton is going to listen to little ole me?" she asked.

"Yes The Viper Randy Orton will listen to future Ashton Orton." He said catching her a little off guard. "Because you're going to be my wife and a husbands has to listen."

"True" she said. "While you're in there brush your teeth and rinse your mouth out. Your breath smells like Alcohol and morning breath"

"Jokes" he said as she moved and he got up groaning on the way up.

"No dead serious" she said lying back down. He stared at her and flicked her off causing her to laugh before he went into the bathroom. He finally had her back and she finally had him back and they both were happy.

Jay was sitting alone eating breakfast downstairs close to the lobby. He saw Ginette, Giselle and Layla come down also. Ginette got her food and spotted Jay alone. She walked over to his table and sat down. He looked and glared at her before refocusing himself on his food.

"Jay" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked causing him to look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know maybe because I found out the girl I wanted to be with was kissing on a guy who use to be a woman beater, and still might, who has a girlfriend on his own. Oh and let's not forget the tiny fact that you left with him" he said.

"Jay I'm sorry but you got the wrong impression" she said.

"It's funny how you can lead someone on with hugs and even kisses and say they got the wrong impression." He said standing up with his plate and walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

Raw

Ashton wasn't the champion anymore so she decided to come for moral support. Shaul walked up to Ashton in the middle of her and Kofi's conversation about how his butt is always almost about to come out of his shorts.

"Hey Ashton, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shaul asked.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Ashton said. "Hey Kofi I'll talk you later"

"Sure" he said. "Hey Shaul, bye Shaul"

"Hey Kofi, Bye Kofi" she said taking Ashton's arm and walking down the hallway.

"So what's up Shaul?" Ashton asked.

"I know this is probably weird and insecure but, Mike has been acting weird lately and I wanted to know if you saw anything strange happening over on Smackdown" Shaul asked hesitantly.

"The only time I see Mike is when he's working with Leah and I know there's nothing between them. Cody would kill her." Ashton said mentally blocking out the fact that Mike and Ginette left with each other from the club last Friday.

"Oh okay" Shaul said. "He's just been kind of ignoring me"

"Want me to talk to him?" Ashton asked.

"If you would" Shaul said.

"I will" Ashton said. "I'll go talk to him now as a matter of fact"

"Thank you so much. Love you forever" Shaul said before hugging Ashton.

"No problem" Ashton said laughing hugging her back.

The two women then went their separate ways and Ashton headed towards the Mike's locker room. She knocked on the door twice before Morrison opened the door greeting her with a smile.

"Hey beautiful" he said.

"Hey. I need to talk to you and Mike" she said.

"Okay he's in here" Morrison said letting her in.

When she went in Mike was sitting on the couch with his I-pod in. He quickly paused it and looked over at Ashton as Morrison sat on the couch beside him.

"What's up Ashton?" Mike said.

"Relationships that's all." She said. "Mike you need to watch yourself. Shaul's getting worried, you either leave her or leave Ginette. Morrison…"

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her side eyed.

"Randy and I…we're…back together" she said hesitantly.

She looked at Morrison's smile fade as he stared at her. She felt guilty for leading him on knowing she wouldn't love anyone but Randy.

"So the guy's a total dick to you and you take him back" Morrison said. "That's cool"

"Morrison it's not like that. It's just that I love Randy and…" she started.

"Does he know about the morning he heard me in the background? Does he know that we had sex right after that?" Morrison asked standing.

Ashton could tell that he was getting even more upset than before. "No" she said softly.

"I have a feeling that I should tell him everything. Even tell him about the way I made you call out my full name. Tell him how I asked 'What about Randy?' and you said 'who?' I should tell him everything Ashton. You were hurt and I was there and now you want to hurt the person who helped you? That's bullshit and you know it Ashton" Morrison said.

"Look Morrison I'm sorry I caused you to catch feelings but you have no right to tell him that. You know from the start that I was still in love with Randy yet you chose to put yourself in the middle" she said.

"I may have chosen to put myself in the middle but if you loved Randy so much why were you sneaking around with me? Why were you kissing and rubbing on me? Can't explain it can you? Now if you'll excuse me I have a fucking match tonight" he said walking out of the room.

Ashton looked over at Mike who said nothing. She turned and walked out of the locker room also and saw Morrison walking.

The main event for the night was Danja teaming with Dolph Ziggler to defeat Zack Ryder and Maryse.

After Raw was over, Danja and Ashton met up in the parking lot to talk. Ashton hesitated before speaking as Danja snacked on her Scooby Doo fruit snacks.

"Going to talk?" Danja asked before popping a green Shaggy snack into her mouth.

"I told Morrison that Randy and I are back together" Ashton said. "And he didn't take it lightly"

"Of course he wouldn't. I mean he's like practically in love with you." Danja said.

"Still I'm afraid for what he might do. Or if he'll tell Randy that we had sex" Ashton said.

"You had sex?" Danja asked.

"Yes" she said.

"How was it?" Danja asked.

"Great, but totally not the point." Ashton said.

"Okay I'm sorry. You should probably check into that. You know it's kind of like when I was going through that thing with Adam and…" she started before they both realized something.

"MIKE!" they both almost screamed at the same time.

"Oh my gosh what if Mike talks Morrison into telling Randy? What if he goes crazy like Mike? What if…" Ashton said before Danja put her hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down! We can't think like that" she said as she looked over her shoulder and saw Adam walking towards them. "We should go"

"What?" Ashton said before turning around to see Adam.

Danja took her hands off of Ashton's shoulders and started to turn and walk away. Adam sped up his pace as he gently grabbed her arm. Ashton looked at the two and silently fell back and let them talk.

"Leah I need to talk to you" Adam said.

"I do not want to hear it Adam" she said through clenched teeth.

"Look, we need to talk and I want to talk right now. So stop being a whiney bitch and turn around and talk to me" Adam said feeling his anger rise at her stubbornness.

"Oh Adam you want to me to talk to you like a civilized adult yet you want to insult me. Fuck you Adam we have nothing to talk about." She said snatching her arm out of his grasp and turning around to get into the car.

Adam ran his fingers through his hair as she started unlocking the car. When she got the door open, Adam quickly shut the door and turned Danja to him, slamming her back up against the car. "Listen to me." He said in a shaky angry voice.

Danja tried to slap him with her free hand but it was quickly caught causing Adam to slam her against the car once again. She let out a soft cry as she looked into his angry eyes. "Just leave me alone Adam" she begged.

Adam looked at her studying her. She looked as if she was going to cry. He was hurting her and he never wanted to do that. His anger started to go away and turn into sorry as he started letting go of her arms. He completely let go of them and started at her scared expression. "I-I'm sorry" he whispered as he saw a tear drop from her face. Just then a force came and knocked Adam to the ground. It was so fast that neither Danja nor Ashton saw who it had been. Danja tried to grab the person off of Adam while Ashton went to get help.

Ashton soon came back with Hunter and John Cena. The two men pried the person off of Adam who had put up a very good fight. Danja looked at the face of Adam's attacker.

"Cody?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you." He said. "Then I see this bitch slamming you up against the car"

"Fuck off Runnels!" Adam yelled at him trying to get out of Hunter's grasp.

"Don't you ever put your hands on my girlfriend Copeland. Or it will be the last thing you feel" Cody said as John pulled him back.

"Girlfriend?" Adam asked looking from Cody to Danja.

"Yes she's my girlfriend." Cody said defensively trying to get out of John's grasp.

"Come on man, where's your car?" John said taking Cody away from the scene.

"Copeland did you slam her against the car?" Hunter asked letting go of Adam and looking at him seriously.

"Yeah" Adam said softly.

"I do not tolerate domestic violence" Hunter said. "I'm going to have to…"

"Don't Hunter. It's okay" Danja found herself saying.

He looked over to her. "Are you sure sweety?" he asked.

"I'm sure…yeah" she said briefly looking at Adam and then back to Hunter.

"Alright but Copeland I want you to stay away from her. Got that?" Hunter said.

"Yes sir" Adam said looking down.

"Alright now get out of here before I kick your ass myself" Hunter said pointing.

Adam took one last look at Danja before walking away to his rental car. Danja thanked Hunter and got into the car with Ashton.

"You okay?" she asked her friend.

"I'm fine" Danja replied as she started the car and drove to the hotel.

When the two finally got to the hotel Ashton lay in her bed and decided to call Randy while Danja texted Cody the location of their hotel and room.

"Hey" Ashton said as Randy answered the phone.

"Hey what are you up to?" he asked sounding tired.

"Laying down in the room. Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"No" he said. "I'm just laying down. Jay decided to go work out so I accompanied him."

"Oh have fun?" she asked.

"I guess. Kaitlyn and Christina came" he said.

"Oh that's nice" Ashton said.

"Don't worry about it" he said assuring her that he wasn't interested in neither one of them.

As the two talked a knock was heard at the door and Danja went to go open it. She opened the door and Cody was on the other side with a bag and an unreadable look. She moved out of the way to let him in. He walked in the room, silently waved at Ashton who returned his greetings and sat on Danja's bed setting his bag next to it. Danja stood in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest. He looked up at her with a slightly guilty look knowing that he was probably going to get a lecture. Danja looked at his face and noticed he had a small bruise under his left eye. She reached up and ran her thumb across the bruise. Cody winced at her touch and grabbed her hand away from it.

"Mad at me?" he asked still holding her hand.

"No" she said. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm not about to let someone hurt you Leah." He said. "Especially not after what you told me"

"Mike" she said softly as she started remembering what Mike did to her a year ago.

"Yeah" he said. "I just didn't want you to get hurt again. I want to protect you Leah"

"I know" she said before he lay back onto the bed. She climbed onto the bed and lay beside him. She rested her head on his chest as he started running his fingers though her hair. "Thank you" she said.

"I'm doing what I want. No need to thank me" he said softly.

"Aw aint you two cute?" Ashton said from across the room on her laptop.

"Shut up" Cody said laughing.

"Aw Phantom of the Opera is falling in love." Ashton teased noticing Danja was falling asleep. "She sleeps a lot"

"Yeah I noticed that too" he said. "Hope she's not pregnant"

"She's not" Ashton. "Trust me, her mood swings are outrageous."

"Oh is that why she cursed me out for no reason the other day?" he asked continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

"Probably" she said. "What do you think the aftermath of you and Adam fighting is going to be?"

"I honestly don't know" he said with a sigh. "I thought she was going to be mad at me for attacking him because you know she's still in love with him. I hope it's that they will continue to not get along and she stays with me. If they were to start being friends again, it could lead to something else and I'd lose her. I don't want to lose her."

"…wow Cody. I didn't realize you liked her that much" she said. "Well I mean I know you liked her but…I don't know"

"It's okay and yeah I do. She understands what I've gone through and knows how to make it better. Just…don't want to let her go" he said.

Ashton smiled over at him. "That's really sweet Cody" she said before Danja's cell phone started ringing.

Cody reached in Danja's pocket and looked at the caller ID and saw Adam's name pop up on the screen. His face turned into a frown as he stared at the screen. Danja shifted in her sleep and Cody quickly ignored his call. He shifted a little higher so he could place a kiss on her forehead and hold her a little closer to him.

Jay and Randy sat at Jay's house watching Alphas on Syfy when Randy's phone rang. Randy looked over to it and stared at it for a minute before picking it up and answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Yo" Randy said answering causing Jay to laugh.

"Worse way to answer the phone" Jay said laughing.

"Randy, it's Adam" Adam said from the other line.

"Oh hey What's up Adam?" Randy asked reaching over and taking the remote and turning down the television.

"I was watching that" Jay said.

"It'll come back on." Randy said to Jay.

"Man a lot is up" Adam said. "You with Jay?"

"I'm at his house yes. What happened" Randy asked getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I tried to get Delilah to talk to me. It didn't go well." He said.

"Be specific" Randy said sitting at the table.

"I went up to her after the show, tried to get her to talk to me. She didn't want to so I kept pushing it and she told me to fuck off. I got angry, she opened the door, I shut it and pinned her against the car. She tried to slap me but I grabbed her hand and slammed her up against the car. She looked so scared man. Then here comes Cody attacking me and stuff. I got him good in the eye I think. I almost got fired because out of all the people to get Ashton got Hunter and John to break it up. I'm not allowed any where near her now" Adam said.

"Wow" Randy said trying to process it. "I honestly do not know what to say."

"I don't know I'm still pissed. Then when I tried to call and apologized she ignored the call" Adam said.

"What do you think she would've done, pick up and accept it and everything goes back fine and dandy?" Randy asked.

"No, I don't know." Adam said sighing. "You think I should tell Jay? I mean he's obviously in love with her."

"Yes I do and I don't think he's in love with her." Randy said. "On second thought don't tell him. She's the mother of his child so he might get offended and upset"

"Alright man" Adam said. "Hopefully Ashton or Danja doesn't tell him. I don't need to have crap with him too."

"I understand and hey I'll go talk to Ashton and tell her not to mention it at all for you." Randy said.

"Thanks man" Adam said. "I guess I'll call you later"

"Alright" Randy said as he hung up the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

8 months later

Rosa was ready to pop her baby girl out of her stomach. She, Layla, Giselle and Ms. Judy were at the place where the baby shower would be held getting prepared for the day. Adam, Jay and Randy were at Jay's house waiting for the dreadful hour that the baby shower would start.

"I'm ready for this day to be over already." Adam said picking his head up off of the kitchen table where the three men were playing cards.

Randy chuckled before laughing a bit. "It's your day man. You and Rosa will be celebrating the little baby girl that's going to pop out of her vagina soon."

"That's a great way to put it Randal, thanks." Adam said looking up at him with pure sarcasm.

"I just realized, you know. Once your daughter is born, we'll all be dads." Jay said throwing down a card.

"Yeah, you'll enjoy it Adam. You might not think that right now, since Rosa has been a total bitch through her pregnancy but…it's all worth it." Randy said.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys, I'm excited but…" he trailed off knowing his friends would understand the rest of it.

"Look Adam, I'll apologize until the day I die for sleeping with Leah." Jay said looking over at his best friend of twenty years who he had betrayed for a woman.

"I told you it was okay. We could've still made it work but…I was being stupid." Adam said.

"Look…DJ's my little sister and all but it takes two people to ruin a relationship." Randy said giving up some of his words of wisdom.

"Randy's right…everything wasn't your fault." Jay said as a knock was made at his door.

"I know but…still. Damn…I sound like a female with all of my problems." Adam said mustering up a laugh and picking his head up. "I'm going to be a dad soon. I guess…I need to move on, she has."

"You make it sounds as if she doesn't love you." Randy said as Jay got up to answer the door.

"She probably doesn't. I mean all the hurt and pain I put her through. There's no way in hell she still has love for me." Adam said.

Randy sighed and set his cards down on the table to look over at his friend. "She does man. She has said it time and time again that no matter what you've done, you always have a special place in her heart and that she'll always love you."

"Times change Randy. She's with the 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes now. She has someone to stick up for her and be there for her in her times of need. She has someone active and working. I'm just a retired 'Rated R Superstar' who has nothing to do with his life but act on Syfy shows." Adam said. "She's definitely moved on from me."

Randy couldn't counter anything Adam said. He just picked up his cards as Jay came back in the kitchen with Danja and JR behind him.

When Danja saw Adam, her heart sank and she quickly looked away, only giving Randy a 'hello' and a hug.

"DJ…there's someone else in the room." Randy said.

"Hi…Adam." She said mustering up the strength to say something to him who only returned her greeting with a wave.

The two momentarily locked eyes before JR tugged on his mother's leg, alerting her to follow Jay into the living room. Once the two were out there she hugged him as if she didn't want to let go.

"What's this for?" Jay asked softly hugging her back.

"I just…needed a hug." She said equally as soft.

"Are you coming to the baby shower?" he asked into her hair as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I don't want to." She said.

"It would mean the world to Adam if you came." He said.

"I can't. Can you just deliver the gift for me?" she asked.

"I could, but I'm not. I want you to come and give it to them yourself. The more you hide from them, the more it will hurt." He said.

"Jay, I'm not a strong person. I'm not the strong character I portray as Danja. I'm Delilah, a weak girl." She said.

"You're wrong, and you know it. Please come, for me." He said.

"I don't have a baby sitter." She said. "Change of subject please."

"Changing subject…only for you." He said smiling and getting a small smile out of her. "Coming over for movie night right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said smiling and finally breaking their long embrace. "You give great hugs you know that?"

"So I've been told." He said popping the collar on his shirt a bit causing her to laugh.

"Cocky are we? I'm probably the only person who tells you that." She said.

"You are and that's all that I need." He said straightening up his face.

Danja didn't say anything at first; she just stared at Jay's face before speaking once again. "That's…sweet." She said smirking a little. "Look I have to get back so I can get ready to take Cody to the airport."

"But he's coming to the baby shower. You know the one you need to come to." He said crossing his arms.

"You need to not know me so well." She said causing him to laugh.

"Kind of hard. But I'll let you get out of here. Leave JR here…I have a baby sitter." He said.

"Not coming." She said turning to leave and head out the door.

"We'll see about that." Jay said as he watched her leave.

He headed back into the kitchen area where he was greeted by the stares of both Adam and Randy. Jay sat back down at the table and picked up his cards ready to resume the game.

"What?" he asked confused at both of their stares.

"Nothing man" Adam said. "Let's get back to the game so I can whoop both of your asses."

Later on that day at the baby shower, about an hour into it, everyone was talking and sort of mingling amongst each other. Everyone, except the guys that were sitting in the back watching the woman talk, that is. The tension was present with Cody and Adam sitting at the same table.

"Man…I never thought I'd be at another one of these." Jay said.

"You and me both." Randy said. "This is pure torture. I thought Sam and DJ's were bad but this is just…torture."

"Did you figure out a name yet?" John Cena asked Adam.

"Yeah, well Rosa wants to name her Rosalie Michelle." Adam said. "I don't really like that name."

"What do you want to name her?" Randy asked.

"Lily Marie." Adam said not looking over at either Randy or Jay.

"That's a little Dangerous don't you think?" Jay asked.

"Possibly." Adam said.

Not too much later, Rosa dragged Adam up to the front where they were ready to announce the name of their child.

"Well, we've been thinking a lot but, we couldn't agree upon a name. So, what better way than to settle this, than with the help of our friends and family." Rosa said. "The name I choose is Rosalie Michelle."

"I want to name her Lily Marie." Adam said getting a couple of reactions from the crowd but a couple of glares from the guys in the back, knowing the dangers of this name.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Rosa said shocked. "With a show of hands, how many people like Adam's name?"

With that, the whole party erupted into applaud which kind of made Adam feel a little better, that is until he looked over at his mother.

"Then it's settled, we'll name her Lily Marie Copeland." Rosa said before finally stepping off the mic to let the party resume.

Adam went over and sat beside his mother and waited for her to speak.

"That was a really pretty name Adam." She said patting him on the shoulder and smiling at him.

"Thank you mom." He said hugging her. "Do you think she'll come?"

Ms. Judy's eyes glanced past him before she spoke. "I'm sure of it." She said smiling.

Adam catching her gaze, turned around to see Danja and Ashton walk into the room with lost faces. Ashton quickly found Randy and went to go sit with him.

"Go speak to her." His mother said.

"Okay." Adam said hugging his mother before getting up to go towards Danja who had a gift in her hand.

When he approached her, he approached her slowly. Neither one of them said anything at first; they both just stared at one another.

"Adam…here." She said extending the gift to him.

"I'm surprised you came. I mean…I really wanted you to but…didn't think you would." He said.

"I didn't think I would come either but…" she started before fading out the last part.

"I'm sorry." Adam said.

"No…I'm sorry." She said faintly smiling at him.

"I love you so much." He said softly before taking one of her hands into his.

Too taken aback by his touch, Danja fell silent. This gave Adam the impression that he was indeed right, she no longer loved him. He dropped her hand and started to turn away.

"I love you too. Always have and I always will." She said as his back was turned stopping him in his tracks.

He turned back and looked at her once more before smiling at her and going to go put the gift with the others.

Danja looked around the party and spotted Jay with an 'I told you so' smirk on his face. She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to see Adam's mother talking to Rosa, who had a concerned look on her face. Danja then decided to and sit beside Cody who was also smiling at her.

Ashton and Randy were sitting at the table talking when Randy caught the eye of Giselle, who this time was dressed decently. Ashton caught his gaze and looked over at her only giving Giselle the satisfaction and the smirk of victory. Ashton was clearly getting upset but didn't show it, because Randy had grabbed her hand and adverted her attention towards him.

"She's a slut." Randy said. "She's an unstable, insecure little girl."

"You're right but I'd rather you two not look at each other." Ashton said smiling at little bit.

"I won't look at her if it makes you happy." Randy said in a serious tone.

"No, you have eyes; you can look where you please. I'm glad you thought about not looking at her for me though. At least I know you won't be the one to cheat." She said looking down and fiddling with her hands.

"Ashton, we've gone over this. That time is over. I'd rather not think about it. I want to think about our future together, as husband and wife, raising our own family with Alanna included." Randy said touching her hand causing her to smile.

"Speaking of families, we'll be starting one of our own here soon." She said smirking.

Randy stared at her for a moment before processing what she was saying. "You're…pregnant?"

She nodded her head and that put a smile on his face. "But don't tell anyone just yet…the attention should be on Adam and Rosa tonight, not us." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" he asked.

"Of course I do, and you know I love you too." She said kissing him.

Later on that night after the baby shower was over, Jay, JR and Danja gathered at Jay's house for movie night. Once they were settled in and watching Despicable Me, JR soon fell asleep. Jay had one of his arms wrapped around Danja like old times. It sent a warm feeling through his body knowing that she was there. Since Ginette had somewhat "betrayed" him, he hasn't found anyone to fill the spot since. He looked down at the mother of his child, who was extremely engulfed in the family movie, and then kissed the side of her head causing her to giggle a little bit. Her slight laughter bringing joy to his heart. He reached down and grabbed one of her hands and held it. Jay didn't realize that Danja was now looking at him. When he finally looked up at her, their eyes locked. Jay then took his index finger, and gently placed it under her chin guiding her to his lips. Once their lips connected, a sudden spark went through Jay's body. They continued to kiss until Jay realized he was on top of her. He stopped also realizing that there was a small child in the room.

"Jay…" she said causing him to look up at her.

He stroked her hair with his free hand. "Yes?" he asked.

"Why…did you kiss me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Because….I love you." He said removing his body from on top of hers and sitting back in his spot. "I've been in love with you. Seeing you with Cody is killing me. I may seem happy for you two, but inside, I know you belong with me. W-we could be a family, me, you and JR."

She studied one of her best friends and her son's father before sitting up herself. "Jay…" she started.

"I already know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that this can't happen again. You cheated on one person you cared for with me and you won't do it again. It would hurt them. What about me Leah? I love you too and I'm hurt." He said standing up. "You know what? It's okay…I'm getting carried away. Enjoy the movie without me, I need time to think." He said walking out of the television area.

Danja quickly stood up and followed him. "Jay! I love you too." She said causing him to stop in the living room.

He turned around to face her and saw a look of sincerity cross her face. "I love you Jay. I know we were only having sex at first, but…as we grew…romantically…I fell for you. I know I got with Cody but that was because, we needed each other. You seemed happy with Ginette and I was fine with that. I love you, I love Adam, and I'm starting to love Cody. I'm confused Jay" she said as tears started rolling down her face. "I'm sorry."

He walked back to her and embraced her in a hug. "I'm confused here too. I love you so much and I know I shouldn't. Adam loves you and he couldn't take us being together. I know he'd never say it but, he's probably glad that you're with Cody instead of me."

"This is so hard." She said.

"I know. I've said this before and I'm going to say it again. With the time that we have together, let's make the most of it." He said smiling and picking her up into his arms. He then bridal style carried her up to his room, where they would show each other exactly how much they loved each other.


End file.
